Délit de Romantisme
by DoubleZero0
Summary: Stiles est un adolescent frustré par une vie amoureuse inexistante. Quand Danny fait son coming out et invite tous les membres de l'équipe à venir passer la soirée du vendredi en boîte de nuit, il est absolument partant. Cette décision bouleversera sa vie de façon totalement inattendue. (/!\ Rating M car certaines scènes peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes)


**_Bonjour à tous et Joyeux Noël !_**

 ** _Pour l'occasion, je voulais vous offrir une fiction que j'ai écrite durant le mois de décembre. Je ne l'ai pas découpée en chapitre pour que vous ayez l'intégralité du récit en une seule fois (c'est pas Noël tous les jours). En espérant que ce cadeau vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne journée pleine d'amours et de tendresses partagées. Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _DbZ0._**

* * *

 **Délit de romantisme**

Quand on est jeune, on est avide de nouvelles expériences. On a l'impression qu'on pourra faire face à tous les défis, juste parce qu'on a la volonté d'aller de l'avant. On précipite les choses, on souhaite l'avenir sans même se questionner sur ce qu'il pourrait devenir si tout partait de travers. Enfin, on apprend, parfois à nos dépens, mais la plupart du temps, on en ressort grandi.

Le jour où tout a changé ma conception de la vie et des gens, j'avais quinze ans. À l'époque, Scott et moi essayions vaguement de nous faire une place au lycée et on était rentré dans l'équipe de Crosse afin d'avoir une maigre chance de devenir un peu populaire. C'est con, mais on espérait ainsi attirer le regard des filles. Tu parles d'une stratégie foireuse. Enfin, en ce qui me concernait, parce que depuis que mon meilleur pote s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou, sa condition physique s'était grandement améliorée. Il était désormais dans tous les viseurs, celui du coach, celui des membres influents de l'équipe, et bien évidemment, dans celui des filles de l'école.

Pour ma part, je restais l'énergumène insupportable qu'on préférait voir sur le banc de touche, mais malgré tout, mon Scotty continuait de me trimballer partout avec lui. J'ai un peu profité du nouveau rayonnement de popularité qu'il y avait autour de lui, mais franchement, ça ne m'a pas vraiment apporté ce que j'espérais au départ. Je restais un hyperactif mal dans sa peau, un mec dont on se moquait. J'avais besoin de trouver un sens à ce que j'étais ou ce que je voulais devenir, mais j'étais juste le meilleur pote énervant de l'étoile montante de l'équipe de Crosse.

Et puis un jour, dans les vestiaires, Danny nous a annoncé qu'il était gay. Personne n'a osé dire quoi que ce soit de mal. Il était genre, l'un des piliers de l'équipe et le meilleur ami de notre capitaine, l'arrogant Jackson, le gars qui sortait avec la fille dont j'étais amoureux depuis la maternelle. Enfin, tout le monde a fermé son clapet et il n'y a pas eu une seule remarque désobligeante faite à l'encontre de Danny. Il faut dire que Jackson nous a tous fusillés du regard et si l'un d'entre nous l'avait ouvert, je crois qu'il lui aurait refait le portrait.

Pour apaiser l'ambiance, Danny proposa à tous les gars de sortir en boîte le soir même. C'était la fin de la semaine et selon lui, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de décompresser que d'aller danser. Il connaissait un endroit où tout le monde était accepté et qui permettait aux jeunes gays de ne pas avoir honte d'être ce qu'ils étaient. Les autres mecs se sont regardés pour s'interroger silencieusement et la plupart ont semblé d'accord avec l'idée. Je l'étais aussi et quand certains se justifièrent d'avoir déjà quelque chose de prévu, de mon côté, j'essayai de convaincre Scott de venir avec moi.

Après les douches, le vestiaire se vida rapidement et bientôt, il ne resta plus que mon meilleur pote et moi. Ce n'était pas rare que nous soyons les derniers à sortir, on aimait tous les deux profiter d'une douche plus longue. Bref, on était en train de s'habiller et Scott semblait peser le pour et le contre des arguments que je lui avais balancé alors que nous nous rincions.

― T'es sûr que t'as envie d'y aller ?

Il me fit ses yeux de chiot après avoir renfilé son pull. Je soupirai de le voir si incertain. Je ne comprenais pas que cela lui pose problème.

― Scott, on n'est jamais convié nulle part. Pour une fois, on va profiter du fait que Danny est un type sympa et qu'il nous a invités à fêter son coming out, dis-je en finissant de lasser mes groles.

― Il a fait ça par politesse, il en a rien à battre de nous.

― Ben c'est toujours mieux que de nous laisser sur le banc de touche. Aller Scott, on ne sort jamais, on passe nos soirées derrière des écrans. Ça nous changera.

Je tapai amicalement l'épaule de mon frérot et lui destinai un sourire d'encouragement tout en récupérant ma veste.

― Je sais pas si j'ai envie de me retrouver dans une boîte gay avec les gars de l'équipe… c'est bizarre non ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Je me moquai gentiment de lui. J'étais conscient que Scott n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, mais je fus surpris par les réactions qu'il avait depuis que Danny nous avait proposé de venir. Je ne comprenais pas que l'idée de cette expérience le dérange.

― T'as peur que des hommes te fassent du gringue ?

Je me montrai un poil sarcastique quand je lui dis ça. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit du tac au tac.

― Non, juste, je sais pas.

― Reste chez toi si tu préfères te morfondre, mais moi, je ne vais pas me priver de découvrir un nouvel endroit. Et puis si ça se trouve, je vais comprendre des choses sur moi.

Je lâchai ça en enfilant mon veston et eus l'impression que mon ami se figeait dans ma vue périphérique. Je me retournai vers lui pour constater ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés et sa bouche béate. Il se reprit et me questionna :

― T'es sérieux ?

― On ne peut plus. Ne fais pas cette tête Scotty Boy. On peut pas savoir si on n'a pas essayé. Tout le monde nous dit depuis qu'on est petit qu'un garçon, ça va avec une fille. On est conditionné à nourrir ce genre de goût, me justifiai-je subitement mal à l'aise.

Scott sourit timidement et me regarda avant de chuchoter.

― Et Lydia ?

― Quoi Lydia, tu crois qu'elle va m'apprendre à embrasser alors qu'elle passe son temps à m'ignorer et préfère se prélasser au bras du « charmant » Jackson. Non, j'ai jamais baisé les lèvres de quelqu'un, et j'en ai marre d'attendre. Il faut que je me prenne en main et que je fasse des expériences, sinon il ne m'arrivera jamais rien dans ma vie.

J'empoignai mon sac de sport en disant cela. Une attitude moqueuse apparut sur les lèvres de mon ami, mais elle s'effaça bien vite. C'était comme s'il était déçu que je ne reste pas avec lui ce soir, que je sorte alors qu'il ne serait pas là pour partager ça avec moi. Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il voulait et je me sentis autant énervé qu'attendri par son comportement.

― Ouais, ben amuse-toi bien alors, dit-il en récupérant ses dernières affaires.

― T'es pas marrant Scott.

― J'arrive à peine à supporter d'aller en classe à cause de mes nouveaux sens, et tu veux que je t'accompagne en boîte ? Non, Stiles, je suis pas marrant, je suis fatigué de devoir me contenir en permanence. Ça fait deux mois que c'est l'enfer.

Je n'avais vraiment pas pensé à ça et je m'en voulus immédiatement d'avoir cru des conneries à propos de mon meilleur pote. Scott avait le cœur sur la main, il aimait tous les gens, gay ou pas. Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules tandis que nous marchâmes vers la sortie.

― Excuse frérot, je sais que c'est de ma faute…

Il coupa court immédiatement à ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire.

― C'est pas toi qui m'as transformé en loup-garou. Juste, fais gaffe à tes fesses.

Et, il me mit un claque sur le cul en m'offrant un sourire réellement satisfait cette fois-ci. Quel salaud. Il me faisait vraiment craqué ce con, il était juste génial quoi. « Crétin » fut mon seul mot pour me défendre de la tendresse que mon frère de cœur m'inspirait.

Scott et moi nous abandonnâmes sur le parking du lycée. Il monta sur sa moto et me fit un signe de la main avant de partir en trombe retrouver sa maison. De mon côté, je pris le temps de rentrer chez moi. J'étais quand même stressé de sortir avec les types de l'équipe. Scott ne serait pas avec moi et on ne pouvait pas dire que les autres appréciaient autant que lui, ma personnalité hors du commun. Je décidai subitement de mettre mes doutes de côté et d'aller de l'avant.

Ce soir-là, je mangeai tout seul devant un épisode de « The Big Bang Theory » et m'exaspérai de voir Sheldon faire sa Diva. Ensuite, je me préparai. Je n'avais pas d'habits super classes, mais je trouvai quand même quelque chose d'appréciable à me mettre sur le dos. Une chemise blanche que je n'avais enfilée qu'une seule fois et un jean noir que je ne me rappelais pas posséder. Quand j'eus fini, je considérai que j'étais potable, ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire vu que j'ai toujours eu du mal à me trouver beau.

Je reçus un message groupé de Danny qui nous communiquait l'adresse de la boîte de nuit et nous donnait rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures. Je sentis un pic d'adrénaline à l'idée de me retrouver à participer à cette escapade dans pas si longtemps. J'étais autant excité qu'angoissé. Il me fallut un certain temps pour me convaincre que je ne faisais pas une connerie et c'est quand j'eus envoyé une justification toute faite à mon père que se verrouilla ma volonté. J'allais sortir et me défouler. Je n'avais pas accepté pour me défiler à la dernière minute et surtout, ce n'était pas obligatoire que je reste avec les gars de l'équipe toute la soirée. On rentrait ensemble, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on devait se coller les uns aux autres une fois à l'intérieur.

À vingt-deux heures, nous étions seulement six devant le Jungle. Il y avait Danny, Jackson et Lydia, Isaac, Boyd et moi. De tous ceux qui avaient prétendu accepter, nous n'étions que ce petit groupe et je fus content de ne pas avoir changé d'avis quand je me retrouvais accueilli par un grand sourire de Danny. Tout le monde était beau et bien habillé, et moi qui m'étais trouvé pas mal en quittant ma salle de bain, j'avais désormais la sensation d'être un clochard en comparaison de mes camarades. Je décidai de m'en foutre et c'est dans une ambiance bonne enfant que nous rentrâmes dans la boîte de nuit.

Les lumières stroboscopiques, la musique pulsante jusque dans les chairs, l'odeur suave des sueurs. Il me fut étrange de pénétrer dans cette ambiance aux allures d'irréel. Au départ, je suivis le groupe et nous nous arrêtâmes à une table entourée de petits fauteuils. Nous commandâmes des cocktails sans alcool et bien que je ne fusse pas immédiatement à mon aise en leur compagnie, je trouvai une sorte d'équilibre, comme si j'étais protégé par les mélodies électroniques qui raisonnaient en ces lieux.

Après une bonne demi-heure à échanger des banalités, je décidai d'aller tester seul la piste de danse. Je les abandonnai là pour flirter avec l'inconnu. Je perdis la notion du temps et me déchainai sur des hits à la mode. Ça me faisait tellement de bien de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ses rythmes endiablés dans lesquels je pouvais me perdre et oublier le quotidien. Et puis un jeune homme commença à danser avec moi. Il était grand, musclé et avait des yeux bleus magnifiques. Il devait avoir la vingtaine et je me laissai hypnotiser par ses sourires enjôleurs, par ses attitudes séductrices. C'était tellement agréable de se sentir désiré par quelqu'un qui était avec moi sans apriori. Il me plaisait et j'espérais qu'il finirait par m'offrir mon premier baiser.

Au bout de la troisième danse sensuelle que nous partagions, il me fit un clin d'œil et prit ma main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'eus envie de le suivre, mais je le fis en riant. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans les toilettes du Jungle et je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration qu'il nous enferma dans une cabine. Je crus d'abord qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais cela n'arriva pas. Il me retourna violemment et me contraignit contre la cloison. La peur s'invita dans mes veines avec une fulgurance qui la transforma immédiatement en panique.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi je me retrouvais là ? Je tentai de me débattre, mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Il me dit que j'étais une bonne chienne en chaleur et qu'il allait me donner ce que je voulais. Je protestai et il ricana avant d'abaisser brutalement mon pantalon tout en me tordant les bras. J'entendis le son de sa braguette et je tremblai sur place. J'essayai une nouvelle fois de me défaire de son emprise, mais il me cogna rudement contre le mur.

Et l'enfer débuta. Il m'enduisit vaguement de salive et s'introduisit de force dans mon corps, sans préambule, sans douceur. La douleur fut paralysante et mon seul réflexe fut de me crisper. Cela amplifia le tiraillement et j'eus envie de vomir tant cette impression d'être déchiré de part en part était insupportable. Il commença à donner de grands coups de reins pour aller et venir en moi, s'extasiant sur le fait que j'étais serré comme une petite salope. De mon côté, le monde était devenu souffrance et je ne cherchai qu'à m'extirper de mon propre corps pour ne plus ressentir ça, pour ne pas avoir l'impression qu'on faisait de la bouillie avec mes tripes. Rendu aphone d'hébétude, je ne me plaignis même pas.

Ne me restait plus que le rythme étouffé de la musique qui se jouait à l'extérieure pour tenter de concentrer mon attention sur autre chose que la violence que je subissais. Il grogna et je sentis la sueur de son visage s'égoutter sur mes fesses alors qu'il profanait mon intimité pour faire irradier la douleur partout en moi. Je me cognai la tête plusieurs fois sous la rudesse de ses hochements et j'avais juste envie de disparaître, retrouver le silence, ne plus sentir cette intrusion qui m'obligeait à éprouver le mal.

Je ne fus bientôt qu'une chair passive et désincarnée contre laquelle mon tortionnaire faisait claquer ses couilles. Je ne bougeai plus de mon propre chef, mon esprit était ailleurs dans un flou morbide ou le temps semblait se ralentir. J'attendais seulement qu'il en finisse avec moi, qu'il se lasse de ma carcasse. Mais il me pilonna avec force et démesure, me retournant les boyaux pour récolter mes gémissements d'agonie qu'il confondait avec un plaisir n'existant que pour lui. Je souhaitais que ça cesse, mais il prenait son pied à faire durer mon calvaire.

Quand il sortit de moi, je crus naïvement que c'était fini, mais non. Il me retourna, me violenta jusqu'à ce que je reçoive son immonde queue dans ma bouche et lorsqu'il partit dans la jouissance, il éjacula sur mon visage. Puis, il rengaina son sexe dans son caleçon et remit son pantalon. Il me remercia d'une claque sur le baigneur en me disant que j'étais un bon petit trou, mais que je n'avais décidément aucun talent pour sucer. Dire que j'avais cru qu'il allait m'embrasser et m'apprendre. Je n'arrivai même pas à pleurer. Défait, je ne sus plus ce que je pensais. Le monde tournait et quand mon tortionnaire sortit de la cabine, je régurgitai ma bêtise sans plus rien retenir.

J'ignore combien de temps il se passa avant que je ne décide de me relever, de me rhabiller, de sortir, de me rincer le visage et la bouche. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me regarder dans le miroir, j'étais comme absent, comme un objet sans identité qui agit parce qu'il a un programme et suffisamment de batteries pour le réaliser. La douleur était encore présente dans mon corps et à chaque pas, chaque battement de cœur, j'avais la sensation que la bite du mec qui venait de me violer continuait de me blesser.

Je ne revins pas vers la table que mes camarades et moi avions choisie quand nous étions arrivés. J'étais aveugle, sourd, muet et je ne voulais qu'une chose, sortir de ce club ou je venais de perdre ma virginité de la plus terrible de mes manières. Je me retrouvai bientôt dans la rue, dans la fraicheur de la nuit, sous la lumière blafarde des lampadaires. Même là, avec la griffure du vent sur ma peau, dans mes poumons, j'avais le sentiment d'être anesthésié, de ne plus rien ressentir d'autre que cette douleur intime. On m'avait bafoué dans ma propre chair. Voilà tout ce que je méritais.

Je refis quelque pas et me laissai choir dans un petit cul-de-sac entre deux bâtiments. J'eus l'impression que je ne m'appartenais plus, que mon corps ne répondait plus, que la terre entière s'était vidée d'intérêt. Ma respiration se fit laborieuse et je craignis de faire une crise d'angoisse, alors je m'allongeai à même le bitume pour me recroqueviller en position fœtale. J'étais un pauvre con, une merde. Je me sentis humilié comme jamais. Et puis soudain, il y eut cette voix, ce timbre grave et exécrable à mes oreilles.

― Stiles ?

Je relevai la tête doucement pour constater la silhouette familière d'un jeune homme qui s'était arrêté devant moi. Sa carrure athlétique se tendit et il s'approcha d'un pas. Je m'assis à grand-peine et pris mon visage entre mes mains.

― Oh Putain, de tous les connards mal lunés que je ne voulais pas rencontrer, c'est bien toi qui étais le premier sur ma liste, dis-je avec sarcasme.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

― Ça se voit pas ? Je me prélasse sur le bitume parce que je désirais contempler le ciel étoilé. Tu peux passer ton chemin, j'ai eu ce que je méritais.

Mes mots se firent acides et me montrer agressif me donna l'illusion que je pouvais simplement redevenir moi-même, le temps d'être à nouveau seul, loin de ce merdier dans lequel j'avais perdu le peu de respect qu'il me restait.

― Qui t'as fait ça ?

La demande était coléreuse et lorsque le jeune homme se pencha je reconnus l'odeur particulière de sa veste en cuir. Je me sentis immédiatement offensé par sa présence dans mes environs, comme si c'était lui qui m'avait fait souffrir ce soir.

― Tu cherches à le remercier pour ne pas avoir à me casser la gueule à sa place ? Lâche-moi Hale, répondis-je sans conviction.

― Je ne suis pas un violeur.

Les mots rudes de Derek se fichèrent dans mon cœur et la douleur de mon corps s'imposa de nouveau à ma conscience, avec toute son insupportable véracité. Bien sûr qu'il avait tout sentit avec ses sens hyper développés, et il avait fait la bonne déduction, putain. Je détournai les yeux, incapable de constater la sévérité des iris verdoyants de ce gars qui était censé me détester.

― Qui t'a fait ça ? répéta-t-il avec une insistance que soutenait le froncement de ses épais sourcils noirs.

Mon attention fut happée par le ton dangereux de sa voix et quand je vis qu'il crispait ses poings je me sentis mal. J'avais seulement envie qu'on me fiche la paix, qu'on me laisse expier ma naïveté et il avait fallu que ce gros balourd de Big Bad Wolf dévoile le bout de sa truffe.

― Qu'est-ce que ça changerait de le savoir ? Ça changerait quoi ?

Je me montrai délibérément incisif, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Pourquoi restait-il là ? Pourquoi tentait-il de m'arracher des informations que je ne possédais pas ? Il s'accroupit à une distance raisonnable de moi et parla tout bas, comme s'il voulait me confier un secret.

― Rien, ça ne changera rien. Je connais son odeur. Ça mettra plus de temps, mais je vais le retrouver.

― Arrête avec tes conneries de justicier de mes deux. Qu'est-ce t'en a à foutre de ce qui m'arrive ? T'es le premier à me faire du mal. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'étais tellement aveuglé par ma douleur que je ne compris pas que Derek était en train de me relever pour que je ne sois plus avachi à même le bitume. Il me remit sur pied et épousseta vaguement ma chemise. J'avais perdu ma veste dans la boîte de nuit et je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner la chercher. Et maintenant, j'étais seulement ébloui par la colère froide de Derek Hale qui semblait chercher d'autres traces de sévices sur ma peau. Il se montra bourru et tenta maladroitement de m'obliger à marcher. En ce qui me concernait, je n'avais pas l'intention de le suivre, d'ailleurs, je ne désirais rien d'autre que dormir, oublier.

― Je t'accompagne au poste, tu vas faire une déposition, dit-il avec sévérité.

― Non, lâche-moi !

Je me défis de son emprise sur mon bras et reculai d'un pas dans l'impasse que j'avais choisi hasardeusement pour m'écrouler. Il se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve acculé contre un mur de brique et susurra hostilement sur mon visage.

― Tu vas fermer ta gueule Stilinski et tu vas m'écouter. Je suis pas ton ennemi là, j'essaye de t'aider. Je sais pas comment m'y prendre, mais je vais pas faire comme si je t'avais pas vu dans cet état. T'es la meute de Scott, t'as forcément de l'importance pour moi, même si je n'encaisse pas d'avoir à l'avouer. Alors tu vas t'appuyer sur moi pour faire face à ce qui vient de t'arriver. T'es pas seul, je suis là.

Ses mots me heurtèrent comme s'ils avaient été un coup de poing dans mon plexus. Il se recula devant ma réaction et je lui tournai le dos, incapable de faire face à son inadmissible compassion envers moi.

― Putain Derek, putain ! J'ai pas vécu ça, c'est pas vrai ! m'époumonais-je hargneusement.

Il parla en ne laissant rien transparaître d'autre qu'une acceptation étrange et déplacée.

― Frappe-moi.

Incrédule, je l'observai attendre que je vienne vers lui. Il offrait de me laisser le cogner sans tenter de se défendre. Toute son attitude était résolue et j'eus soudainement honte, terriblement honte. Qu'essayait-il de faire ?

― Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

Ma voix était blessée et je me sentis tellement nul. En dessous de tout. Il s'approcha d'un pas et alors que j'avais baissé la tête vers le sol, j'éprouvai la chaleur de ses paumes sur mes biceps dénudés.

― Alors, pleure. Il faut que tu pleures.

Son timbre se fit doux et j'eus un étrange sentiment qui se répercuta dans mes membres. C'était comme une vague de tendresse à laquelle je ne m'étais pas préparé, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas accepter.

― J'y arrive pas. Tout est bloqué, tout, rétorquais-je, le cœur en vrac.

Derek se rapprocha davantage et me prit dans ses bras. Il me contraignit contre son torse et j'eus l'impression que c'était anormal. Je commençai à craindre et je tentai de me défaire de la pression qu'il m'imposait. Il resserra sa prise autour de mes épaules.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ma question sonna pathétiquement à mes oreilles et je ne sus plus pourquoi j'étais là. La voix grave de Derek résonna en moi quand il parla et toutes les mauvaises sensations qui s'étaient éveillées l'instant d'avant s'éteignirent subitement.

― T'es frigorifié, dit-il tendrement.

Derek flatta mon dos et la douceur de son comportement, la chaleur qui irradiait de lui, les battements de son cœur, tout cela me fit chavirer. Les larmes montèrent d'elles-mêmes à mes yeux et je commençai à pleurer. Il m'encouragea, il caressa mes cheveux, et je ne sais pas comment il fit, mais lorsqu'il posa l'une de ses mains sur mes reins, le soulagement me fit sangloter davantage.

J'avais peine à croire que le Big Bad Wolf était en train de me réconforter et pendant un temps, j'oubliai tout pour ne me consacrer qu'à la longue complainte que l'étranger qui m'avait fait mal m'inspirait. À chaque soubresaut de chagrin, Derek pressait mon corps et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'agripper à lui comme s'il était une bouée lancée par hasard dans l'océan de ma détresse.

― C'était tellement... douloureux. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir, dis-je avant de retomber dans mes larmes.

― Je connais son odeur Stiles, je vais le retrouver.

Derek gronda et je tentai de me détacher de lui pour l'observer. Il m'en empêcha et je me retrouvai à baragouiner contre ses pectoraux.

― Perds pas ton énergie pour ça, le surnaturel n'est pas en jeu...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir d'exprimer ma pensée que Derek me lâcha. J'essuyai mes yeux et constatai la contrariété que j'avais fait naître dans les attitudes de l'homme-loup.

― Ma vie ne se résume pas à ce que tu vois le peu de fois où tu me rencontres. Tu sais rien de moi.

Il cracha ces mots et je vis la mélancolie s'inviter dans le vert brillant de son regard. Il se sépara de sa veste en cuir et la posa rudement sur mes épaules. Je ne compris pas comment il pouvait être à la fois si distant et si prévenant. Il avait raison, je ne le connaissais pas et ce constat s'imposa à moi comme un regret. Il fallait que je me justifie et j'eus l'impression de redevenir un gamin quand je lui parlai.

― Je sais que pour avoir la confiance de mon frérot, tu ramasses les oisillons tombés du nid et que tu leur offres tes bras, même si tu ne supportes pas les cuicuis incessants. Ça, je le sais.

― C'est pas pour Scott, ronchonna le jeune adulte qui m'avait trouvé au détour d'une ruelle peu avenante.

― Alors...

Il coupa court à ma tentative et se renfrogna.

― Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Je le regardai avec défiance. Je ne savais plus quoi éprouver et je me perdis dans des émotions tellement contradictoires, que seule la colère m'apparut assez cohérente pour exprimer tout ce trouble qui baignait mes pensées.

― Putain de Derek Hale, à quel jeu t'es en train de jouer avec moi ?

― Tu m'as déjà vu jouer ? Tu crois que ce qui t'est arrivé me donne envie de jouer ?

― C'est quoi ton problème ? Merde !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier devant le sérieux que le loup-garou me destinait. Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu jouer et lorsqu'il pressa mon bras pour m'obliger à sortir de cette sombre impasse dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, je ne réussis pas à me convaincre de continuer à lui résister.

― Ma camaro n'est pas loin, tu peux marcher normalement ?

Derek gardait son attitude faite de contrôle et de commandement, mais je perçus que c'était une manière qu'il avait adoptée pour faire face aux événements et j'eus soudainement envie de lui ressembler, d'être capable de la même force.

― Oui, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

― Bien.

Et nous partîmes de cet endroit sordide. Derek se cala sur ma démarche et ne m'obligea pas à presser le pas. Il fut attentif à ma condition et j'eus le sentiment coupable de n'avoir jamais su voir cette facette de son caractère avant. Je lui dis que j'étais venu en voiture et il me promit qu'il viendrait rechercher ma rosco quand je serais définitivement en sécurité. J'ignore pourquoi je me reposai sur lui ainsi, sur sa présence rassurante, mais je sus à ce moment-là que j'avais une dette envers lui. Bizarrement, cela ne me dérangea pas.

Une fois dans la voiture de Derek, je me laissai bercer par les ronronnements du moteur. Je me sentis en sécurité et une chaleur bienvenue m'empêcha de me focaliser exclusivement sur la douleur que je ressentais. Malgré cette sensation d'être en sureté, je ne pus m'abstenir de ressasser les événements de la soirée. Revivre en souvenir la torture imposée par cet inconnu que j'avais trouvé beau m'inspira un nouveau dégout et je me demandai comment je pourrais revenir de ça.

J'avais contribué à mon malheur, et tandis que nous dansions j'étais entré dans le jeu, j'avais répondu à ses avances, j'avais eu d'inavouables pensées. Il était tellement masculin, et j'avais compris que ça me plaisait. Alors qu'il s'était montré avenant et sensuel avec moi, cela m'excitait et me donnait envie de découvrir plus que ces danses affriolantes et fiévreuses dans lesquelles j'avais cru que nous faisions connaissance.

― Arrête de ruminer.

La voix de Derek me ramena immédiatement dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Je le regardai se concentrer sur la route et vis sa mâchoire se contracter comme s'il serrait les dents avec démesure. Je me sentis le devoir d'exprimer les tourments que mes pensées me réservaient.

― C'est de ma faute. J'ai... j'ai dansé avec lui, j'ai répondu à son jeu de séduction et... j'ai pas su l'arrêter. Je lui ai laissé croire que je voulais.

― Ne défend pas cette saloperie, cette merde. Il n'avait pas à te faire ça, jamais. Il paiera, dit-il en se renfrognant dans une colère contenue.

L'attitude glaciale du loup-garou m'empêcha de tenter de rétorquer quelque chose. Le silence s'imposa entre nous et je fixai mon attention sur la route. Je me tortillai maladroitement, mon corps n'était qu'une douleur lancinante dans laquelle s'attardaient mes faiblesses et ma sourde indignation. Je me sentis plus mal encore alors que je constatai l'étrange inquiétude que j'inspirais à mon chauffeur.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin près de ma maison, Derek me dit qu'il allait venir avec moi. Nous nous prîmes la tête alors qu'il se garait dans une rue adjacente à celle dans laquelle je vivais et j'insistai pour qu'il me ramène simplement devant ma porte. Il refusa de me laisser et souhaita me convaincre de faire une déposition pour agression sexuelle. Encore assis dans le siège passager de sa voiture, je le regardai sans détour et lui répondit :

― Pour quoi faire ? Pour que mon père sache que j'ai voulu tester un club gay ? Je suis tellement désespéré en amour que ça m'a paru être la meilleure option que j'avais de récolter mon premier baiser. J'ai trop honte Derek, trop...

― Tu n'es pas coupable, c'est l'ordure qui a posé ses sales pattes sur toi qui l'est. Il a laissé sa puanteur sur ta peau.

Ses narines se dilatèrent et sa colère sembla grandir dans ses yeux quand il dit ça. À l'intérieur de ses prunelles vrillait désormais un éclat prédateur. Pourquoi ce qui m'était arrivé mettait Derek dans cet état ? Avait-il vécu une expérience similaire pour se montrer à ce point affecté ?

― Je ne connais rien de lui, me justifiai-je maladroitement. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça changera que je porte plainte ? J'ai juste envie de me laver de cette expérience de merde et dormir pour enterrer ce souvenir pourri. Merci pour tout. T'es pas si Big Bad Wolf que ça en fin de compte.

Je m'empressai de sortir de la voiture et Derek fit de même de son côté.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

― Je viens avec toi chez toi. Je te laisse pas seul. Pas après ça.

― Mais pourquoi t'as décidé de jouer aux héros Derek ? Je veux rester seul !

― C'est pour ça qu'il doit y avoir quelqu'un avec toi.

― Laisse-moi tranquille.

― Dans ce cas, j'appelle Scott.

Au nom de mon meilleur ami, la panique me submergea. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mêlé à cette histoire. Il fallait qu'il ignore ce que j'avais vécu. Jamais personne ne devait être au courant que j'avais été ce con qui avait allumé un gars dans une boîte de nuit et qui n'avait pas réussi à se défendre de la violence des désirs qu'il avait contribué à attiser.

― Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, je ne souhaite pas que quelqu'un d'ici ou d'ailleurs le sache.

Comme je me sentis pathétique en disant ces mots. Je dus me retenir de pleurer tant toute cette histoire me minait.

― Je le sais moi, rétorqua gravement Derek. Ce secret restera entre nous à la seule condition que tu me laisses t'aider.

Derek parut soudain inébranlable et je ne compris que bien plus tard qu'il m'avait mis échec et mat en usant d'un unique mot : « Scott ». Et dire que c'était cet homme que j'avais cru être mon ennemi qui me tendait sa patte de loup-garou pour me soutenir. J'avais honte comme jamais. La seule chose que je trouvai à répondre fut de lui imposer une condition aussi.

― Uniquement si tu me promets que tu ne tenteras pas de mettre la main sur ce gars. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un repris de justice à cause de ce pauvre type sans importance.

― Je ne chercherais pas à le retrouver, mais j'oublierais pas cette odeur Stiles, et si le hasard le met sur ma route...

Je coupais la parole à Derek, parce que le savoir si prompt à vouloir venger mon honneur me perturbait totalement.

― D'accord.

Nous rentrâmes chez moi et c'était très étrange d'inviter le loup-garou dans mon foyer. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'étudier la configuration des lieux. Je le regardai du coin de l'œil et vis qu'il humait l'air ambiant tout en essayant de repérer les endroits stratégiques. Il me suivit jusque dans ma chambre et continua d'observer sans rien dire. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise en sa compagnie, mais je ne pouvais plus dire qu'elle m'était insupportable. Le souvenir de ses bras autour de moi était la chose la plus douce que j'avais vécue ce soir et il était complètement dingue de penser que cette étreinte réconfortante m'avait été offerte par le Big Bad Wolf. Perturbé par mes idées, je décidai d'abandonner mon invité dans ma chambre à coucher.

― Je vais prendre une douche, dis-je timidement.

― Prend tout ton temps. Je serais là quand t'auras fini, répondit Derek, et j'eus la certitude que c'était vrai.

Dans la salle de bain, je me mis nu. J'avais mal et je tâtai mon anus pour constater qu'il était enflé et douloureux. Je me crispai sous la pression de mes propres doigts et j'eus le sentiment que c'était injuste, que je ne méritais pas ce qui m'était arrivé cette nuit. J'osai à peine étudier mon reflet dans le miroir. C'était comme si me regarder me donnait accès à ce que ce blond avait vu en moi. Une chienne, une salope, un moins que rien qui ne savait même pas sucer. Mon cœur s'accéléra à ces pensées et j'imaginai Derek dans ma chambre, attendant que je revienne d'avoir pris ma douche.

Songer à lui me calma immédiatement, et c'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. J'oubliai un instant les pensées qui venaient de m'obscurcir l'esprit et décidai d'essayer de m'observer avec les yeux de Derek. Je me dévisageai sérieusement, comme si je faisais une étude de compétence sur mon propre aspect. Ce fut rude et me voir avec cette étrange détermination dans le regard me paralysa. J'étais incapable d'accepter le jugement que je me destinais et cela déclencha un pic d'adrénaline dans mon cœur, comme lorsque je refusais d'être rabaissé par les cons qui m'entouraient. J'avais l'impression que je leur ressemblais un peu avec cette attitude revêche et j'eus envie de briser mon reflet.

Je voyais et comprenais enfin ce qui avait toujours attisé la colère du loup-garou. J'étais malin, insolent et je le provoquais pour mon seul plaisir de le déstabiliser. Derek ne me considérait pas comme quelqu'un de faible, d'ailleurs, ce soir, il ne m'avait pas traité ainsi. Non, il avait vu un gamin sûr de lui se briser et il lui avait tendu la main comme pour lui dire : « Maintenant tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé. Moi aussi j'étais un con qui croyait avoir tout compris, moi aussi j'ai été puni pour cette arrogance. »

Des frissons me parcoururent et je constatai que j'avais la chair de poule. Je me décidai d'aller sous l'eau et me perdre dans la promesse de ces sensations réconfortantes. Tout pourrait glisser sur moi, même les expériences s'infiltrant à contrario de ma volonté. Ça ne ferait que s'écouler sur mes frontières pour s'échapper et rejoindre les égouts de ma pudeur. J'avais pris garde à ne pas avoir d'eau froide et avais tourné préalablement le robinet pour m'assurer de sa température avant d'entrer dans la baignoire.

Le soulagement de cette chaleur mouvante sur mon corps apaisa mes esprits et je restai immobile sous le jet, à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'aux sensations agréables qui naissaient partout sur ma peau. Puis je choisis de me savonner, d'effacer les odeurs de sueur, de sperme et de sang que Derek avait dû sentir quand il m'avait trouvé dans cet état lamentable au beau milieu de la rue. Je frottai avec force et concentration, même si je me faisais mal à l'endroit où j'avais été blessé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste sur moi ou en moi, la moindre trace de ce que ce mec sans nom m'avait fait.

Je m'essoufflai, pris par un sentiment d'urgence qui me contraignait à laver rudement les souillures que ma peau avait subies. Et puis, je me mis à pleurer en repensant à cette humiliation, à l'incapacité de me défendre, à l'impression de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide qu'on profane sans état d'âme. Derek avait été violent et gratuitement agressif avec moi, mais jamais il ne m'aurait fait subir ça. Jamais. Je sanglotai en songeant que j'avais été tellement puérile, tellement débile, tellement insupportable que je méritais peut-être ce traitement pour retrouver la réalité plutôt que de m'égarer dans des certitudes naïves.

Je restai ainsi prostré dans la baignoire pendant un moment. J'en perdis la notion du temps alors que mes larmes s'imposaient à ma vue. Quand je relevai la tête, un brouillard de vapeur emplissait les lieux d'une opacité qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à mon trouble intérieur. J'éteignis l'eau et me calmai tant bien que mal avant de m'essuyer, de me rhabiller avec un maillot de corps et le survêtement que j'utilisais comme pyjama. J'appréhendais de retourner dans ma chambre et faire face à Derek, mais sa présence m'obligeait à être fort. En fait, depuis qu'il était apparu dans cette ruelle jusqu'à maintenant, il me forçait à rester digne et cela m'aidait vraiment.

Quand j'eus tout remis en place dans la salle de bain, je retournai dans ma chambre et constatai que le loup-garou était assis sur le rebord de mon lit, le visage dans ses mains. Il releva la tête et se redressa pour apprécier mon allure avec sévérité. Je sus qu'il cherchait les traces, même infimes, d'une odeur qui n'était pas le parfum du gel douche ou de la lessive. Il parut satisfait et acquiesça subtilement.

― Et maintenant ?

Je m'en remettais à Derek et ma demande était la confirmation de ce que j'avais compris un peu plus tôt sous l'eau qui me purifiait des mauvais traitements que j'avais enduré. J'avais confiance en lui. Même s'il était bourru, violent et mal embouché, je savais désormais qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Derek se rapprocha de moi et il m'indiqua mon lit de son index.

― Tu t'allonges et t'essaies de dormir.

Sa voix se fit grave, directive, et pourtant, je les voyais dans ces yeux d'émeraude, je pouvais lire la gentillesse et la sympathie qu'il me réservait.

― J'y arriverais pas, dis-je, intimidé.

― Je surveillerais ton sommeil.

― Hors de question.

Mon refus catégorique ne sembla pas atteindre Derek. Il soupira et se détendit la nuque. Je l'observai et me perdis dans la contemplation de son visage. Il paraissait réfléchir au meilleur moyen de me plier à ses attentions et quand il reprit la parole, je fus surpris d'être ainsi extirpé du silence.

― Stiles, je vais rentrer dans ton espace vital.

― Tu ne préviens jamais d'habitude, répondis-je immédiatement, comme un réflexe débile que les mois avaient imprégnés dans mes attitudes.

― T'es choqué, je ne veux pas que tu voies de mauvaises intentions en moi. Alors je préfère t'avertir.

― L'odeur, tu veux mettre celle de la meute sur moi, c'est ça ? Si c'est ça, alors… c'est d'accord.

Le loup acquiesça. J'eus le sentiment que mon stress gagnait en intensité jusqu'au moment où je sentis les bras de Derek s'enrouler une nouvelle fois autour de mes épaules. Son étreinte était virile et je me retrouvai à hoqueter tant cela faisait naître du soulagement dans mon corps crispé d'avoir été malmené. Il m'enveloppa de sa protection, de sa tendresse masculine. Il m'obligea à me détendre et c'était tellement agréable de pouvoir tout relâcher, de me défaire de mes doutes pour simplement profiter d'une chaleur réconfortante contre ma peau. Je l'enlaçai à mon tour et me laissai complètement faire. Est-ce que c'était ça le lien affectif qui garantissait l'entente entre les membres du clan ? Est-ce que le loup-garou grincheux était en train de me signifier que désormais, je faisais partie de sa meute ?

Derek frotta sa barbe dans mon cou et le souffle de sa respiration se fit fébrile. Des frissons de bienêtre me parcoururent intégralement et je me laissai faire, profitant de toutes ses sensations qui étaient comme un baume apaisant la violence à laquelle j'avais été soumis aujourd'hui. C'était étrange, mais ça me fit un bien fou et je me perdis dans l'aura de mon protecteur, dans son odeur musquée qui serait désormais associée à la consolation dans mon esprit. Et puis, Derek caressa ma joue avec la sienne, un petit grondement de gorge se fit entendre et il saisit délicatement mon menton de son épaisse paluche avant de me regarder intensément.

Mon palpitant dérapa. Je ne compris que tardivement ce qui était en train de se passer et quand les lèvres de l'homme-loup furent sur les miennes, j'eus l'impression que le monde reprenait vie, que toutes les couleurs redevenaient essentielles. Un maelström d'impulsions s'invita dans mon corps et une électricité bienfaitrice se répandit en mon sein pour éteindre toutes les croyances que j'avais entretenues jusqu'alors. Je ne savais plus rien si ce n'était que le premier baiser qu'on me donnait avait valeur de miracle et que c'était mon ennemi supposé qui venait de me l'offrir. Derek se détacha de moi et posa son front contre le mien. Le souffle court je ne pus contraindre mon questionnement dans le silence.

― Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demandai-je, les joues rougies, l'esprit hagard.

Derek me reprit dans ses bras et chuchota, comme s'il voulait me confier un secret qui ne pouvait être dit à voix haute, même si nous n'étions que tous les deux dans ma chambre.

― Pour compenser le mal, pour que tu aies un vrai premier baiser, digne de ce nom.

― C'est vraiment le premier... tu sais je... il m'a pas embrassé...

Derek se détacha de moi et je ne compris pas ce qui se passait. Il dut saisir ma silencieuse interrogation, car il se justifia immédiatement.

― Allonge-toi, je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu trouves le sommeil. J'enlève mes groles et je te rejoins.

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et je le regardai retirer ses chausses. Derek revint vers moi et mon cœur s'emballa au souvenir tout frai de ce qu'il venait de me faire vivre. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et éteignit la grande lumière. Il avait tout repéré et il se comportait comme si ma chambre était un lieu familier pour lui. Il lui avait suffi du temps qu'avait nécessité ma douche pour s'approprier mon territoire et bizarrement, j'étais content qu'il l'ait fait.

Je m'enfouis sous ma couette et j'évitai son regard sur moi. Le Grand Méchant Loup n'en était pas un et cela me bouleversait. Je sentis qu'il enjambait mon corps pour venir se placer derrière moi. Si au début j'eus de la réticence à pressentir sa silhouette dans mon dos, je parvins à me détendre en constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune tentative d'agression dans nos positions respectives. Derek se faufila sous la couette et il m'obligea doucement à me coller à lui.

Nous restâmes dans cette configuration pendant au moins une demi-heure, mais j'avais beau essayer de caler ma respiration sur la sienne, je ne parvenais pas à me détendre suffisamment pour trouver le sommeil. Je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras de Derek, mais j'étais angoissé de n'avoir pas compris avant qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

En comparaison au connard qui m'avait violé, le loup-garou grincheux était un ange descendu du ciel. Jamais il ne m'avait manqué de respect comme ce putain de blondinet qui avait abusé de mon corps sans mon consentement. Les images et les impressions de ce qui s'était passé dans la cabine des toilettes du Jungle s'invitèrent inopinément dans mes esprits et j'eus de nouveau cet affolement qui emprisonna mon pouls dans d'impossibles rebonds.

― Oh j'arrête pas de ressasser, ça fait si mal, chuchotai-je avant de me retourner pour constater que Derek fronçait les sourcils.

― Mets ta tête là. Écoute mon cœur.

Je me blottis contre le torse bombé de l'homme-loup et posai l'oreille sur son thorax. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai porter par ce rythme d'abord détraqué qui se calma ensuite progressivement. Comme cela me fit du bien d'être rasséréné par la langoureuse cadence des battements de cœur de Derek, comme cela apaisa toutes mes craintes. Ça me renvoyait à l'enfance et les bras de mon père qui tranquillisaient mes crises d'angoisses.

J'avais tant méjugé Derek, je l'avais considéré exclusivement sur la base de ce qu'il paraissait être et désormais, je me sentais coupable de toutes les fois où je l'avais intentionnellement provoqué. Pourquoi je lui avais fait du mal ? Pourquoi j'avais apposé sur son front une étiquette réductrice ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas compris qu'il cachait ses malheurs derrière cette attitude glaciale et cette colère permanente ? Pourquoi j'avais été aveuglé à ce point ?

― Je savais pas, murmurai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

― Quoi ?

― Que t'avais ça en toi, cette compassion, cette gentillesse. Excuse-moi pour tout, pour t'avoir mal jugé et aussi de mettre tes nerfs à rude épreuve, même quand t'es sympa.

Derek resserra son emprise autour de mes épaules avant de soupirer.

― C'est pas ta faute Stiles, c'est pas ta faute. Je suis un sale con.

Je me relevais à moitié en entendant ces propos et constatai la blessure dans l'éclat verdoyant des magnifiques iris de l'homme-loup.

― Non. T'es là. Les sales cons prennent de force et s'enfuient comme des salauds. Pourquoi t'a mal avec moi Derek ? Je comprends rien.

Il caressa ma joue avec délicatesse et me força à retrouver ma place contre son torse. Je fis ce qu'il voulait parce que je ne savais pas comment interpréter tous ces gestes tendres qu'il avait pour moi.

― Dors, je veille sur toi.

J'ignore à quel moment le sommeil me trouva. Je sais juste que ce fut peu de temps après que Derek me demande de m'apaiser. Le lendemain matin, mon réveil se fit tôt et je constatai que je n'avais pratiquement pas bougé de la nuit, enfermé dans les bras du loup-garou, mon visage contre son torse. Il était resté, il m'avait veillé et avait fini par s'endormir à son tour. Une joie étrange s'invita dans mes réactions et alors que je me tortillai doucement pour essayer de m'extirper de l'emprise de Derek, je vis pour la première fois son visage nimbé de ce juste sommeil.

Je me rassérénai pour pouvoir le contempler. Comme il était beau, serein et différent. Je ne l'avais jamais imaginé dans cette condition et j'en fus subitement content. Rien ne pouvait trahir ce que le fantasme m'aurait procuré et seule comptait l'authenticité de ce qu'il était alors que les rêves s'attardaient sur ses pommettes. Ses épais sourcils étaient détendus et sa bouche affinée par l'habitude de coléreuses expressions montrait désormais sa générosité. Si ça avait été lui qui avait conquis mon corps pour la première fois, je n'en aurais jamais eu honte.

Cette pensée me fit prendre un recul immédiat. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Je tentai une nouvelle fois de me libérer des puissants bras de Derek, mais rien n'y fit, même endormi, il restait plus fort que moi. De guerre lasse, je soupirai et me recalai contre son confortable torse. L'odeur de l'homme-loup était fortement musquée. Dans son parfum, il y avait cette note de cendre qui pouvait rebuter au premier abord, mais je découvris qu'elle me plaisait. Elle m'inspirait de la confiance, une sorte de sécurité et cette drôle d'excitation qui se traduisit par un gonflement entre mes jambes.

Je me reculai d'un coup du corps de Derek et finis par tomber du matelas tout en arrachant un grognement contrarié à l'homme que je venais de réveiller avec violence. Je me relevai maladroitement et vis l'occupant de mon lit s'étirer avant de me fusiller du regard. Il me sembla qu'il lui fallut un certain temps pour rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle et comprendre les raisons de sa présence ici. Il bailla et fini par se lever, se plaignant qu'il était bien trop tôt.

Nous ne parlâmes pas de l'ambiguïté de la situation présente ni de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le loup-garou semblait tout aussi désappointé que moi et cela me rassura quelque peu. Au début, j'eus peur que nos échanges se résument à ce qu'ils étaient avant que nous ne dormions ensemble, mais j'eus la bonne surprise de découvrir que Derek n'était pas du genre à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il demeurait lui, pourtant, il y avait cette nuance de sérénité en plus dans son comportement, cette sympathie que je lui avais découverte la veille. J'en ressentis du bienêtre.

La matinée n'en demeura pas moins étrange. Derek et moi déjeunâmes ensemble dans ma cuisine et il me proposa de me déposer en ville afin que je récupère ma jeep. Je ne savais plus comment m'adresser à lui, j'étais perdu dans mon incompréhension. Je voulais me retrouver seul pour faire le point et en même temps, je souhaitais rester dans l'espace vital du loup-garou. J'avais peur que ce que nous avions partagé cette nuit s'efface derrière la banalité du quotidien, se retrouve relégué dans l'ombre des choses simples de la vie.

Je n'exprimai pas mes doutes et tentai d'être le moins bavard possible afin de ne pas attiser le caractère ombrageux de l'homme-loup, avec des babillages destinés à noyer les poissons de mes dilemmes. Je ne fis que suivre ses initiatives et quand il décréta que c'était le moment, je me conformai à ses décisions sans exprimer mon acceptation ou mon refus. Il me demanda plusieurs fois si ça allait et systématiquement, ma réponse fut la même : « oui ».

Quand vint le moment de se quitter, mon cœur battait à cent-mille à l'heure et je sortis fébrilement de la camaro. Derek se força à rester naturel et me souhaita une bonne journée. Je lui dis la même chose et avant que je claque la portière passager, il m'interpella pour me faire savoir qu'il pensait nécessaire que je sache me défendre. Il voulait m'apprendre à me battre et selon lui, il serait bien que je vienne suivre les entrainements qu'il donnait à Scott. Cette déclaration me fit chavirer et c'est empourpré que je lui dis que j'étais d'accord.

Et puis il partit, me laissant seul devant ma jeep qui attendait de retrouver le garage de ma demeure familiale. Il me fut difficile de conduire, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que le fait d'avoir dormi tout contre Derek Hale. J'avais la sensation d'être chanceux et j'eus l'absurde pensée que ce n'était pas si grave qu'on m'ait violé, si c'était pour vivre ça ensuite. Je me serais foutu des baffes devant l'irrationalité de mes songeries. Comment je pouvais me montrer si con ?

La réalité était bien plus sombre. On m'avait violé, on avait usé de mon corps comme d'un réceptacle sans intention, on avait souillé ma volonté pour la réduire à l'obligation. Même si Derek m'avait permis de ne pas m'appesantir sur ma douleur, même si sa prévenance m'avait réchauffée, cela ne changeait rien au fait que ce que j'avais subit m'avait irréversiblement transformé. J'en étais désormais au point de me demander si je ne confondais pas ma gratitude envers le loup-garou avec une forme d'amour que je n'avais pas su détecter avant.

Lorsque je me retrouvai seul chez moi, le foutoir de mes pensées m'apparut insupportable. Avoir dû me contenir pour ne pas peser sur l'humeur de Derek m'avait mis dans un état de stress avancé et je devais trouver un moyen physique d'expurger toute cette nervosité que je ressentais. Le problème, c'est que j'avais encore mal du mauvais traitement qu'on m'avait infligé la veille et je me surpris à redouter le moment où il faudrait que j'aille à la scelle.

C'est sur un coup de tête que je téléphonai à Scott pour lui demander si je pouvais passer chez lui. C'était une dérobade pure et simple de ma part, car je ne voulais pas être là quand mon père rentrerait de sa garde au commissariat. J'aurais été bien en peine d'inventer des choses à lui raconter sur ma soirée avec mon meilleur pote étant donné que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour pouvoir sortir. Et puis, je ne savais pas. Je ne voulais pas que son instinct de flic puisse détecter dans mon comportement, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait que j'étais devenu une victime.

Alors, je fis tout ce que je projetai, et c'est sans surprise qu'en fin de matinée, j'étais chez Scott à jouer à la console vidéo. Mon meilleur ami paraissait content que j'ai souhaité sa compagnie et de mon côté, voir sa petite bouille me fit l'effet d'un chaleureux matin d'été. Son sourire semblait capable d'effacer mes remords et sa gentillesse avait le pouvoir de me donner la force d'oublier pour un temps, tous les paradoxes qui se percutaient dans mon esprit surmené.

Au bout d'une heure, je compris que Scott attendait que je raconte quelque chose sur ma soirée, mais je faisais tout pour faire diversion. Je ne souhaitais pas avoir cette discussion à cause de laquelle je risquais de me retrouver à avouer ce qui m'était arrivé. Seul Derek devait savoir, personne d'autre, sinon, pourquoi le destin l'avait mis sur mon chemin ? C'est fort de cette certitude que je parvins à dévier la majorité des tentatives de Scott pour me faire parler.

Nous étions assis en tailleur devant l'écran de sa télévision quand je sus que je ne pourrais pas continuer longtemps cette stratégie. Scott s'arrêta de jouer et me regarda avec une exaspération qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'osait pas se montrer direct et j'avais profité de sa délicatesse pour fuir le sujet qu'il essayait de mettre sur le tapis. Pourtant, la nouvelle résolution qui imprégnait ses sombres iris me fit comprendre qu'il ne prendrait plus de chemins détournés.

― Alors comment c'était ?

Il posa sa manette à côté de lui et ses sourcils se relevèrent. Il avait une expression où se mêlaient curiosité et inquiétude. C'était un mélange plutôt détonnant sur son minois.

― Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me montrai aussi fermé avec Scott. Cela allait faire tout le contraire de ce que je souhaitais et il allait commencer à douter que les choses ne se fussent pas aussi bien passées que je l'avais souhaité. J'essayai de me composer une attitude mon revêche et mon meilleur ami en profita pour éteindre la console.

― T'as embrassé un gars ? me questionna-t-il, avec l'espoir palpable que je ne m'esquive pas.

― Ouais.

On ne pouvait pas faire plus succinct que ma réponse, mais mon palpitant parti à tout berzingue quand j'osai la formuler. Cela ne pouvait échapper aux nouveaux sens de Scott et il écarquilla les yeux comme jamais. Il parut autant surpris que content pour moi et je lui en fus immédiatement reconnaissant. Parce que oui, j'avais embrassé un mec et pas n'importe lequel. Le souvenir des lèvres de Derek continuerait de me hanter tant que je n'aurais pas vécu autre chose qui pourrait le supplanter.

― Et c'était ? insista Scott.

Il souhaitait des détails et semblait impatient que je lui raconte. De mon côté, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'avais ressenti.

― Déroutant, dis-je laconiquement.

― Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Bonne question Scott, et sur le moment je ne sus quoi répondre à cela. Je pris une inspiration et décidai d'improviser.

― Peut-être que je suis pas si hétéro que ça.

Les mots étaient sortis sans que j'aie à les peser préalablement, et les dire fut comme si je me révélais quelque chose à moi-même. Scott se montra d'abord un peu surpris et son œillade vers moi voulait dire : « t'es sûr ? ». Je ne pus retenir le rire que m'inspira son attitude et je lui confirmai que je n'étais pas certain, mais que je ne pouvais pas exclure cette possibilité. Dans la même soirée j'avais connu le pire et le meilleur. Mon ami me demanda alors ce que j'avais ressenti et je tentai de lui décrire.

Il se moqua de moi, et il me fit remarquer que je ne devais pas tomber amoureux au premier baiser, que ça ne voulait rien dire. Ces propos me surprirent et je m'enfermai immédiatement dans le déni. Bien sûr que je n'étais pas amoureux, qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'imaginer ? C'était seulement des sensations que quelqu'un d'autre avait partagé avec moi, on avait juste voulu échanger de l'affection et de la tendresse, c'est tout. J'eus envie de pleurer en saisissant cela et mon pouls s'accéléra au point que Scott me demande si j'allais bien.

Je le rassurai immédiatement et nous passâmes le restant de la journée à jouer, regarder des séries et nous dire des conneries qui nous faisaient bien rire. Mon frérot avait l'art et la manière de me changer les idées et quand je rentrai chez moi, j'avais l'impression d'être seulement un adolescent insouciant qui retournait au bercail pour passer la soirée avec son père. Et c'est ce que je fis. Tout se déroula comme si je n'étais jamais allé en boîte de nuit, comme si un blondinet ne m'avait jamais manqué de respect, comme si j'étais encore vierge de toutes ces sensations qui m'avaient fait vomir la veille.

En fait, la seule chose qui m'angoissait réellement, c'était l'idée que Derek et moi ne soyons plus jamais aussi proches que nous l'avions été cette nuit. L'homme-loup me hantait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait été présent, attentionné, tellement différent de ce que j'avais cru connaître de lui. Je voyais sans cesse son regard sur moi, sa détermination à m'aider, son désir d'éteindre mes faiblesses. À chaque fois, l'ensemble de mes organes semblait se liquéfier dès que je songeais à lui.

Pourquoi m'avait-il couvert avec sa veste en cuir ? Pourquoi m'avait-il pris dans ses bras ? Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi avait-il dormi dans mon lit avec moi, m'enserrant avec possessivité ? Pourquoi je désirais me souvenir de chaque seconde où il m'avait touché pour me réconforter, de chacune des mimiques amicales qu'il m'avait destinées ? Pourquoi son odeur me manquait-elle autant ?

Ces questions tournèrent en boucle dans mon esprit et la journée qui suivit, je ne désirais que rester dans mon lit où le parfum naturel du loup-garou était encore prégnant. Je ne voulais pas me lever et restai couché du matin jusqu'au soir, rouler en boule dans les draps qui s'étaient imprégnés du musque de Derek, l'odeur rassurante de sa sueur mêlée à la mienne. Naïvement je croyais qu'il viendrait peut-être prendre de mes nouvelles. J'avais l'impression de perdre le fil de la réalité, mais je ne souhaitais pas m'empêcher d'espérer le voir.

Je m'alarmai secrètement parce que je ne pouvais pas être ainsi obsédé par le lycanthrope. Il m'avait simplement aidé, je ne devais rien voir de plus dans ce qui s'était passé. Et pourtant, j'étais maintenant persuadé de l'aimer. C'était plus intense que tout ce que j'avais cru ressentir pour Lydia, c'était tellement plus fort que cela renversait ma raison pour la dissoudre dans d'absurdes convoitises. Je désirais Derek, je pensais à lui constamment. Son comportement m'avait complètement retourné le cœur et désormais, j'étais fou de lui. Comment était-ce seulement possible que les choses aient changés en si peu de temps ? Pouvait-on détesté quelqu'un depuis des mois et se découvrir raide dingue de lui en l'espace d'une seule nuit ?

Le retour aux habitudes de la semaine fut difficile, je ne tenais pas en place, j'étais une vraie pile électrique. Le lundi était le fameux jour où Scott allait voir son mentor lupin pour recevoir ses entrainements afin d'apprendre à diriger efficacement son nouvel instinct. Derek m'avait dit de venir, il voulait m'apprendre à me battre et j'allais enfin me retrouver en sa compagnie. Je savais que je n'étais pas très net de penser ainsi, après tout, cela faisait seulement un jour que nous ne nous étions pas vu, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était absent de ma vie depuis trop longtemps.

Toute la journée, je me montrai insupportable malgré moi. Du réveil jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au lycée, j'avais tourné en rond et fait mille mouvements inutiles. Niaisement, je me mis à songer que la présence de Scott me calmerait, mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Durant tous les cours, je ne parvins pas à m'arrêter de gigoter d'impatience, d'espérer que le temps passe plus vite. Mon hyperactivité était bien assez difficile à contrôler en temps normal, mais là, je me montrai juste ingérable.

Scott en vint à me demander si j'avais pris mon traitement et je lui répondis que oui, mais je vis le scepticisme se diffuser dans son regard chocolat. Il pinça la bouche et crispa à plusieurs reprises, sa mâchoire légèrement déformée. Je lui tapais sur le système et c'était tellement rare qu'une telle chose arrive. Cela me blessa de culpabilité. Mon meilleur ami avait une patience en or depuis la plus tendre enfance et je devais vraiment être infernal pour qu'il réagisse ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'agiter comme un diable, c'était plus fort que moi.

À la pause méridienne, lui et moi prîmes notre table habituelle dans la cafeteria de la cantine. Nous parlâmes vaguement des cours que nous avions eus le matin même et je tentai gauchement d'amener la discussion sur le sujet qui m'intéressait vraiment. Il me fallut trouver la force de me calmer pour ne pas paraître suspect et je profitai du fait que nous mangions pour détourner notre conversation.

― Est-ce que tu vas aller voir Derek cet aprèm ?

J'avalais ma bouchée de sandwichs et regardai mon meilleur ami en espérant que ma question n'allait pas me trahir. Il réfléchit et me répondit :

― J'ai rendez-vous avec lui aux ruines, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller. T'as raison c'est un casse-couille, il est toujours en train de me donner des ordres comme si j'étais un chien. Ça me fait chier.

Je posai immédiatement mon casse-dalle sur mon plateau et regardai Scott sévèrement. Il parut se ratatiner sur lui-même face à mon attitude et je ne compris pas ce qu'il avait vu dans mon regard pour réagir ainsi.

― Je t'accompagne, dis-je de façon détachée.

Mon ami s'embarrassa. Il sembla prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre tout en mâchouillant et je vis très bien que je n'étais pas parvenu à le convaincre de changer d'avis en lui proposant d'y aller avec lui. Cela me contraria immédiatement, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour se justifier.

― Je sais pas encore si j'irais. En plus, il ne voudra pas que tu assistes à l'entrainement. Vous ne vous supportez pas.

Son argument aurait été recevable si la nuit de vendredi à samedi n'avait jamais existé, mais à présent, il n'avait plus aucune valeur à mes yeux. Si le constat que faisait Scott m'énervait, ce n'était pas parce que j'y voyais une vérité, mais il me rappelait simplement que j'avais été un imbécile d'entretenir l'inimitié entre le lycanthrope de naissance et moi. Je ne tins pas rigueur à mon ami du fait qu'il m'en fasse un rappel douloureux, et choisi plutôt de me montrer directif avec ce jeune loup-garou fraichement mordu, qui cherchait à esquiver ses obligations.

― Tu feras pas faux bon à Derek, si tu veux que le quotidien redevienne supportable, il faut que tu apprennes à te maîtriser. Et je vais venir, parce que je suis ta meute et que je te soutiens. En plus, je soupçonne Big Bad Wolf d'être moins con que ce qu'il veut bien montrer. Je sais pas comment je serais devenu si j'avais vécu le drame qu'il a traversé. On l'a peut-être jugé trop vite.

J'étais fier de moi. J'étais parvenu à faire passer le message sans trop dévoiler le trouble que je ressentais au sujet de Derek. Je vis le moment exact où la volonté de Scott s'infléchit, et même s'il parut embêté, je sus qu'il irait à son entrainement avec Derek. Je trépignais déjà d'impatience à l'intérieur et l'agitation que je montrai pouvait cependant passer pour le stress d'avoir à me confronter à quelqu'un avec qui je n'avais aucune affinité. En tout cas, je tentai de m'en persuader pour rester crédible.

― Je t'assure que quand il m'aboie dessus, j'arrive pas à penser comme ça, me dit Scott qui écrasa l'aluminium de son sandwich pour en faire une boule.

Je lui tapotai le bras pour lui montrer mon sincère appui. Personne n'aimait recevoir des ordres, moi le premier.

― Et… pourquoi ce revirement ?

La question de mon meilleur ami me prit de court (pour ne pas dire m'ébranla) et je décidai de la jouer fine, sans pour autant m'autoriser de mentir. Je répondis par une autre question qui le déstabilisa.

― T'es sûr que t'es un loup-garou toi ?

― Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

― Si tu l'as pas senti, je n'y peux rien.

Et je me levai devant l'expression éberluée que me réserva Scott. Je lui avais fait comprendre que je resterais muet s'il ne détectait rien de lui-même et je m'en voulus un peu. Il allait commencer à me surveiller avec plus d'attention et je ne savais pas si j'avais agi pour le mieux. Je décidai de ne pas accorder d'importance à cette crainte que je ressentis. Le principal, c'est que nous allions nous rendre aux ruines du manoir Hale cet après-midi. Je verrais Derek et j'irais mieux. C'est bête, mais mon état s'apaisa dès que j'en fus certain.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que je ne me retrouve sous le regard protecteur du lycanthrope, et savoir que je serais bientôt dans le même environnement que lui me tranquillisa plus simplement que n'importe quel médicament. Pourquoi tout cela était-il en train de m'arriver ? Est-ce que je pétais littéralement un câble ? Comment se faisait-il que j'eusse envie d'éteindre toutes ces questions pour me laisser aller à ces pulsions étranges qui m'envahissaient quand je pensais au loup-garou de naissance ?

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard nous arrivâmes sur le territoire de la famille Hale, je sentis s'évanouir en moi toute la pression que j'avais éprouvée au court de cette interminable journée. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter cet étrange sentiment, comme si j'étais enfin là où je devais être, comme si ma place était en ce lieu où se trouvait Derek. C'était aussi fou qu'inexplicable, d'autant que j'acceptai cet état de fait sans que cela ne me pose aucun problème. Scott ne réagit pas à mes changements d'humeur, il avait l'habitude que je saute du coq à l'âne et lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes en compagnie de son « mentor », il se montra égal à lui-même.

L'homme-loup me salua silencieusement et il ne fit aucune remarque sur ma présence. J'ignorais s'il était nécessaire que nous jouions la carte de l'antipathie et dans le doute, je me dis qu'il fallait donner le change pour ne pas paraître louche vis-à-vis de mon frérot. Sans qu'on ne m'ait fait aucune répréhension, je m'imposai donc immédiatement, disant que j'étais la meute de Scott et que je devais moi aussi être entrainé. Si j'avais bien compris, plus les membres étaient forts et endurants, plus la meute était puissante. Je continuai mon plaidoyer en affirmant qu'il était hors de question que je sois le maillon faible de cette histoire et mon ami me regarda avec une fierté qui m'alla droit au cœur.

Mon pouls était détraqué et Derek me considéra gravement avant de hocher positivement de la tête. Il comprit visiblement ce que j'essayais de faire et après un silence calculé, il me répondit. Il n'allait pas me ménager parce que j'étais un faible humain, au contraire, il allait m'en demander beaucoup plus. Si je souhaitais réellement faire partie de la meute, j'allais devoir apprendre à penser comme un loup, me montrer digne d'être parmi eux sans pour autant avoir leurs exceptionnelles capacités. J'acquiesçais comme si je relevais un défi et mon cœur s'enflamma. Je voulais en être capable. Pour mériter ses regards, je voulais faire tout ce que me demanderait Derek. Je souhaitais sa considération et peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurais droit à son admiration.

Ce fut l'amorce d'un changement d'envergure dans ma vie. Je ne saisissais que trop bien pourquoi je me sentais capable d'endurer les contraintes d'un terrible entrainement. Je voulais Derek, je le désirais et c'était tellement douloureux qu'il fallait que j'oublie ce manque dans ma chair. Et puis, même s'il n'y avait pas d'affection entre nous, je le voyais tous les jours. Il m'obligeait à des exercices d'une difficulté physique qui canalisait mon hyperactivité comme jamais les traitements pharmaceutiques ne l'avaient fait.

Je devais fournir deux fois plus d'efforts que Scott pour parvenir à la moitié de ses résultats, mais nous formions un duo solidaire et Derek nous encourageait. Il n'était plus aussi froid avec nous qu'au moment où nous étions rencontrés. J'en vins à espérer que nous soyons devenus un nouveau but pour lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il nous formait pour que nous soyons sa future meute et j'adorai tellement cette idée que je me motivais plus encore que je ne le l'étais au départ de cette aventure. Il était intransigeant, mais j'acceptai qu'il me rudoie si c'était pour faire de moi quelqu'un dont on n'abuserait plus.

Je vis les résultats partout. Grâce à ce qu'il nous enseignait, je trouvais le moyen de me concentrer, d'appliquer mes qualités de façon maîtriser. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais le changement me plaisait. Derek nous apprenait à nous servir de ce qu'il appelait être un ancrage. Nous devions nous exercer à nous focaliser sur quelque chose d'assez fort pour obliger l'exercice de notre raison et contenir tout débordement. Pour Scott c'était censé l'aider à maîtriser la puissance de son instinct et ne pas sombrer dans la violence inconsciente qu'il promettait. De mon côté, je me servais de ces notions pour les appliquer à mes propres troubles et ça fonctionnait, vraiment. Sur ce plan d'ailleurs, je mettais la pige à Scott et c'est moi qui l'aidais. Il fallait dire que j'avais immédiatement trouvé mon ancre.

En l'espace d'un mois, tout s'était chamboulé. À l'école, j'étais plus attentif, avec mon père, je lui montrais que je me préparais à réussir ma scolarité, et au sport, je faisais fermer leurs clapets à tous ceux qui s'étaient sentis supérieurs à moi. Si mes performances étaient loin d'égaler celles de Scott, je m'étais visiblement amélioré et j'atteignais le haut du panier chez les humains. D'ailleurs, dans l'équipe de Crosse, on ne me laissait plus sur le banc de touche. Sur le terrain, j'étais les arrières de Scott et j'assurais. Il avait suffi que j'accepte l'influence de Derek sur moi, pour devenir meilleur. Putain, comme je l'aimais.

Un mois et demi auparavant, cet homme était mon antithèse, aujourd'hui il était mon ressort. Son aide me permettait de rebondir de ce qui m'était arrivé, plutôt que m'écrabouiller dans un mélodrame intérieur. Je rêvais souvent de ses bras autour de moi, je l'espérais en permanence, mais je ne le montrai pas, investi d'une étrange pudeur autour des sentiments qu'il m'inspirait. J'avais peur de briser notre entente en essayant de me rapprocher de lui de façon plus flagrante encore, qu'une seine coopération. Je tâtonnais vaguement le terrain, mais ma priorité demeurait dans le fait d'être capable d'assumer une vie de loup, même si je n'en étais pas un.

Je prenais le temps d'étudier tout ce que je pouvais à ce sujet, et je questionnais d'ailleurs beaucoup notre mentor. J'avais saisi qu'il fallait que je m'ouvre à mes sens et que je travaille leurs acuités. En faisant cela, je compris que cela augmentait sensiblement mes capacités d'observation qui me permettaient de décrypter mon environnement efficacement, mais aussi les attitudes de ceux qui vivaient autour de moi. Quand je fus certain que c'était possible, je vins voir Derek même sans Scotty pour justifier ma présence.

Avec le loup grincheux, je faisais essentiellement du sport et des exercices de renforcement, mais c'était notre moment à nous, celui où il se consacrait exclusivement à mon entrainement. Notre rapport était plutôt simple. Nous discutions vaguement et nous commencions le programme que loup-garou décidait d'appliquer. Derek faisait toujours en sorte de m'attendre, mais je m'amusais quand même à lui lancer des petits piques sarcastiques auxquels il répondait par un humour propre à lui. Nous entretenions ces joutes verbales comme un souvenir d'avant, comme si nous nous enlacions secrètement, même face à nos propres consciences. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que je voulais voir les choses.

Je nourrissais l'espoir que la dynamique qui s'était mise en place entre nous l'aidait également. Si Derek m'avait peu parlé de lui, il m'en avait dit suffisamment pour que je comprenne pour quoi il était devenu comme il l'était. Je savais qu'il avait été blessé d'existence, et je reconnaissais l'écho de ma douleur personnelle dans ces silences. Grâce à lui, j'étais apte à dépasser mes démons et candidement, je souhaitais que l'inverse fût ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu vrai.

Un mardi soir, alors que j'étais venu à ma cession particulière de renforcement, je décidai qu'il était temps que je tente une nouvelle approche dans notre relation. J'avais capté des changements dans les attitudes de Derek, et surtout, j'avais l'impression qu'il était toujours là. Il fallait que je lui en parle, que je comprenne cet étrange sentiment qui dépassait le fait que je l'ai intuitivement choisi pour tenir le rôle d'ancre à ma raison. Mes recherches théoriques sur la condition de lycanthrope semblaient pouvoir expliquer pas mal de choses et il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

Après la série de pompes finales qui clôturait toujours nos cessions d'exercice, nous nous essuyâmes et bûmes. Durant la séance, j'avais été plus calme que d'habitude, je n'avais pratiquement pas parlé, et je sentais l'inquiétude dans les regards en coin que me destinait mon mentor. Je m'assis pour reprendre ma respiration et profitai un temps de la nature environnante. Derek sembla ne pas savoir comment se comporter et il hésita. De guerre lasse, il prit place à mes côtés, à même le sol terreux de la clairière dans laquelle nous nous retrouvions presque chaque jour. Un vent frai nous balaya et je pris le temps de profiter de sa caresse bienfaitrice avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

― Derek, je peux te parler ?

― T'es en train de le faire, répondit-il laconiquement.

Il usait de cet étrange humour pince-sans-rire et je sus qu'il tentait instinctivement de se défendre de ce que j'allais lui demander.

― Non, je veux dire, sérieusement, sur des trucs que je ne comprends pas.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et ne vacillai pas. Il m'observa intensément et je crus saisir dans la dilatation de ses narines, le moment où il décida qu'il était prêt à m'écouter.

― Parle.

Je souris, un peu mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à la manière d'aborder la chose et le voir si sérieux me fit un peu stresser. Il fallait que je sois plus directe si je ne voulais pas me censurer. Je me lançai :

― Pourquoi tu t'es transformé en protecteur invisible ? Scott croit te sentir partout où on va et quand il n'est pas avec moi, j'ai l'impression que tu me suis, je sens ton observation.

Derek détourna le regard pour viser les frondaisons des arbres alentours et rétorqua presque immédiatement.

― Vous délirez, j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que suivre des ados partout où ils vont.

Ces mots détachés n'étaient pas la vérité, je le savais. Ils étaient le prolongement d'une fierté mal placée, d'une habitude à ne plus entretenir aucun lien avec les autres. Je n'avais peut-être pas de sens améliorés pour détecter la mauvaise foi, mais dans ce cas, mes capacités humaines furent amplement suffisantes. Derek se leva alors et fit quelques pas nerveux devant moi. Je me redressai à mon tour et le suivis des yeux.

― Depuis le soir où... t'as changé. Et, c'est bien, je veux dire... je suis content que tu veilles sur moi, je me sens OK avec cette idée. Je l'apprécie.

J'étais sincère, et si mon cœur battit plus vite, ce fut uniquement à cause de l'émotion qui m'envahit lorsque je me donnai le courage de dire ces mots. Derek me tourna le dos et sembla se renfrogner comme un gamin ronchon prit en faute. Il gronda doucement et répondit :

― Je t'ai dis que...

Je l'empêchai de finir sa phrase. Il préférait nier et ce n'était pas si grave que ça en fin de compte. Je ne désirais pas son malaise et décidai de tuer la polémique dans l'œuf.

― Bref, tout ça pour dire... merci. Merci pour tout ce que tu entreprends. Ça me fait du bien d'apprendre à te connaître. Si ce soir ou un autre, tu veux passer à la maison, tu seras le bienvenu. Cet endroit, c'est pas sain pour toi, tu ne devrais pas rester seul ici, dis-je en désignant la ruine carbonisée non loin de nous.

― C'est ma tanière, répondit-il avec un entêtement qui m'émut.

Il se retourna vers moi et je vis dans son regard hypnotique, cet étrange éclat auquel je ne parvins pas à donner de signification. Il ne fronçait pas les sourcils, il n'était pas agressif, et il n'était pas triste non plus.

― Comme tu veux, dis-je. Dans tous les cas je reviendrais, hein ?

Derek acquiesça sourdement et une douleur bizarre s'invita dans la conclusion de notre discussion. Je m'empressai de récupérer mes affaires pour ne pas m'attarder dessus. Je fis un signe de la main à mon entraineur et je partis rejoindre ma Jeep garée non loin de là. En dépit de tout ce que j'avais appris ces derniers mois, il y a avait comme une chape de plomb qui tomba sur mon cœur, le sentiment d'avoir tout raté, d'avoir cru des choses débiles parce que cela me réconfortait.

J'avais tenté une ouverture et je m'étais pris les pieds dans une crevasse qui m'avait fait trébucher sur le terrain miné des relations de Derek. Ce n'était pas dramatique, mais cela signifiait que j'aurais peu de chance de retrouver bientôt les bras possessifs du loup-garou qui m'avait aidé à me remettre du viol que j'avais subi. J'étais désespérant, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de souhaiter que ça arrive de nouveau, même après ce qui ressemblait à un refus de rapprochement.

Sous de multiples aspects, je me trouvai consternant et je ne savais pas comment me débarrasser de cette obsession que j'avais développée envers le lycanthrope. Ne plus penser à lui me ramenait systématiquement à la douleur détestée qu'un maudit blond m'avait infligée dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit, et je n'avais pas la force de me confronter à cette vision d'un Stiles soumis qui se dévoilait en faiblesse. J'avais le sentiment pénible d'être dans un cercle vicieux duquel j'étais un prisonnier aveugle.

Sur le chemin de retour, je ne retins pas mes larmes et j'eus envie de me baffer. Comment pouvais-je être aussi niais ? Pourquoi je pleurais comme une gamine désœuvrée pour une broutille comme celle-là ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Plusieurs fois, je me frappais la tête contre mon volant pour tenter de reprendre mes idées, mais rien n'y fit. C'était comme s'il était nécessaire que je fasse le deuil de mon ancrage et j'exprimai immédiatement tous les symptômes d'un ingérable retour d'hyperactivité qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un revers de médaille que je n'avais pas anticipé.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, j'étais dans un état lamentable. Je me sentis abruti et entretins l'idée que j'étais une véritable cruche sans cervelle. Pourquoi je m'étais foutu toutes ces idées en tête sur ce que j'avais lu ? Pourquoi avais-je tenté d'obtenir plus que ce que j'avais déjà gagné avec Derek ? Pourquoi je croyais à des choses qui s'apparentaient à des contes de fées ? J'étais tellement dingue que j'avais reconnu en moi des symptômes qui n'existaient que dans mon esprit, parce que tel un fou qui souhaitait que ses rêves soient des réalités, je m'en étais persuadé.

Mon père était de garde cette nuit-là, et je me sentis terriblement seul. Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir mes classeurs de cours et je ne voulais pas non plus me perdre dans des recherches sur le monde surnaturel. J'avais cru des bêtises, et je ne désirais pas me mettre martèle en tête en me retrouvant malgré moi à découvrir des points de concordance dans les textes anciens que j'avais trouvés sur les lycanthropes, des confirmations qui n'étaient probablement que des délires d'adolescent entiché. Je dramatisai, et je n'avais pas assez de volonté pour me raisonner. J'essayai de me focaliser sur mon ancrage intérieur, mais la seule évocation de Derek dans mes pensées suffit à pulvériser ma tentative de reprise de contrôle.

Je gigotai, m'agitai, et fini par pleurer nerveusement. J'enrageai de me trouver si con, si nul, si misérable. Je cognai de nouveau ma tête contre la porte de ma chambre, comme si cela pourrait calmer le maelström qui redessinait le paysage de mes émotions désolées. J'avais mal et je repensai à cette désastreuse soirée où j'avais dansé contre un inconnu, où j'avais cru que ce qui se passait entre nous était innocent, où j'avais découvert que j'avais projeté mes croyances sur quelqu'un, sans prendre en considération ce qu'il était vraiment. J'avais payé le prix fort pour cette erreur, mais il me sembla que cela ne me servait aucunement de leçon.

Mes nerfs étaient à vif sous ma peau. Mon corps me parut être impossible à gérer et des centaines de fourmis semblaient aller et venir dans mes muscles courbaturés. J'étais fatigué de ma journée et de mon entrainement, pourtant, rien ne parvenait à calmer la surtension qui m'envahit. Je sortis de ma chambre, pris une douche, descendit pour manger un morceau. Mais rien n'y fit. Toutes mes tentatives pour ne pas penser à ce que je ressentais se soldèrent par un redoublement d'énervement. Après avoir pleuré pour la énième fois en trois heures, je décidai d'éteindre la télévision que je ne regardais même pas et montai dans ma chambre.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Pourquoi étais-je tant soupe au lait ? Ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas cette hyperémotivité que si j'avais été une fille, je me serais demandé si je n'étais pas enceinte. Quand je fis le bilan, je me rendis compte que je réagissais exagérément à ce qui c'était passé. En fait non, il ne s'était rien passé et c'est ce qui me frustrait au plus haut point. Je n'avais rien résolu en essayant de parler à Derek et j'étais déçu. Ma déconvenue méritait-elle que je me mette dans cet état ?

Je finis par rire de mon excessivité. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi bête. Fallait-il que je sois réellement à côté de la plaque pour me mettre dans des états pareils. Je n'allais certainement pas balayer plus d'un mois d'efforts parce que je n'étais pas parvenu à dérider un loup-garou qui avait tant souffert sentimentalement, qu'il était aussi ouvert sur ce plan qu'une porte de prison. Je pris quelques respirations et je sentis le calme revenir progressivement. J'invoquais le regard de Derek dans mon esprit et parvins à me focaliser sur ce qu'il signifiait pour moi. Et tout redevint subitement supportable.

En définitive, j'ouvris mon ordinateur et me mis en quête d'informations diverses et variées. Je connaissais désormais les liens qui menaient vers des renseignements fiables et ceux conduisant à des histoires relevant du délire collectif. Je me perdis dans mes lectures et cela me fit du bien de ne plus être empêtré dans mes tourments personnels, dans mes narcissiques égarements. J'apprenais une quantité de choses qui seraient utiles à Scott et il faudrait que je demande confirmation à notre mentor pour être certain que ce que j'assimilais n'était pas du ressort de la légende. Mon enquêteur de père m'avait appris qu'il fallait toujours entrecouper les informations et ne jamais se contenter d'une seule source. J'appliquai ce principe inculqué, depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

Je notai quelques idées sur une feuille volante quand j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma fenêtre. Surpris, je sursautai et me retournai en direction du son. C'est là que je vis une silhouette sombre qui se dessinait derrière la vitre, quelqu'un m'observait. Derek attendait que je lui ouvre et pris par la soudaine excitation que cela fit naître en moi, je m'empressai d'aller lui ouvrir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre quand le loup-garou pénétra ma chambre et je tentai de me calmer en étudiant l'allure de mon invité.

D'une humeur qui paraissait égale à celle du moment où je l'avais quitté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Derek était tout de même sur la réserve. Enfin, c'était plutôt difficile à interpréter étant donné qu'il était globalement assez inexpressif, toujours en contention de la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Je le vis regarder mon lit et mon palpitant déjà bien lancé eut un soubresaut. Cela allait faire bientôt deux mois qu'on avait dormi ensemble ici, et je n'avais toujours pas changé mon couvre-lit. Bien sûr, il n'y avait plus son odeur dedans, mais je n'avais pas pu me résigner à le laver. Les draps dans lesquels nous nous étions enlacés étaient devenus mes préférés et j'eus soudainement honte qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte. Je tentai alors de détourner la situation.

― T'es quand même venu. Mon père n'est pas là, tu pouvais passer par la porte.

Ma voix tremblota subtilement et je commençai à m'agiter. Derek fit quelques pas pour s'assoir sur le rebord de mon lit tout en répondant. Il semblait avoir eu besoin de ma diversion presque autant que moi.

― Je sais qu'il n'est pas là, mais je ne veux pas être sur son territoire.

Il me fixa avec sérieux et je me sentis chavirer, tout mon corps était en état d'alerte et me poussait vers lui. C'était tellement difficile de maintenir une façade sereine et je crois que je n'y parvins pas réellement. Je me remis assis à mon bureau et lui demandai timidement :

― Tu préfères le mien ?

― Je sais que j'y suis le bienvenu.

La réponse de Derek fut directe et nous nous sourîmes. Cette complicité soudaine m'apaisa.

― Pourquoi tu m'as invité ? m'interrogea-t-il alors.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent et la sévérité de son regard naturellement perçant me ramena vers d'autres considérations.

― Parce que je ne sais pas comment te remercier de tout ce que t'as fait pour moi, dis-je en détournant mon attention de lui. J'étais fébrile et je ne parvins pas à le dissimuler.

― Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Son ton fut bourru lorsqu'il dit ça et je le fusillai du regard immédiatement.

― Bien sûr que si Derek. Je… je ne sais plus comment me comporter avec toi. J'ai fait des efforts pour plus porter sur tes nerfs, mais je sais que c'est pas assez, je le sais.

Quand les mots sortirent, il y avait un désespoir agrémenté de rage dans ma voix et j'essayais par tous les moyens de ne pas m'enflammer. Je retenais tout depuis presque deux mois désormais et c'était tellement difficile de continuer alors que mon cœur s'affaiblissait de trop battre pour Derek.

― Stiles...

Je fis comme s'il n'avait pas soupiré mon prénom et me relevai soudainement pour aller chercher quelque chose dans mon armoire. J'y avais caché un sachet en plastique contenant un présent que je voulais lui faire. Désinvolte, je lui tendis et mon geste brusque ne cadrait pas du tout avec mon intention. Sur le moment, j'eus le sentiment que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement si je ne voulais pas ressembler à une midinette prise en flagrant délit de romantisme.

― Tiens, c'est pas grand-chose, mais c'était dans mes moyens.

Je rougis et baissai les yeux quand Derek s'en saisit avec une expression interloquée. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas reçu de cadeaux ?

― Tu me fous mal à l'aise, dit-il.

Il toussota et je le regardai sortir le contenu. Je me remis assis pour m'empêcher de gigoter inutilement. Pourtant, je ne gagnai pas ainsi la patience d'attendre sa réaction et j'intervins, comme pour me justifier.

― J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé pour la taille.

Derek déplia le linge noir que contenait le sachet et l'observa avant de sourire gauchement. C'était un maillot et un écusson jaune était imprimé au centre de la partie censée recouvrir les pectoraux. Il releva un sourcil et me sourit plus franchement.

― Batman ?

― C'est « The » super héros. Il est ténébreux, c'est un riche héritier orphelin, il ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire et c'est un justicier. Disons qu'il y a deux mois, t'es devenu mon Batman. Voilà.

Les yeux de Derek prirent un drôle d'éclat à mesure que je parlais, j'eus l'impression qu'il s'attendrissait. Et puis, imprévisiblement, il se leva et retira son fameux blouson en cuir qu'il posa sur mon lit.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je naïvement.

― Je le mets.

Il me tourna le dos et retira son éternel maillot de corps bleu nuit. J'avais l'habitude de voir Derek torse nu, mais là, c'était différent. Il s'apprêtait à essayer un habit que je lui avais offert et mon cœur faisait des bons erratiques dans ma poitrine, ma respiration était complètement dérégulée. Je savais que l'ouïe du loup-garou ne manquerait rien de mon trouble, pourtant, je ne pouvais pas rester insensible. Quand il se retourna vers moi pour se montrer, je restai sans voix.

― Il est un peu serré, mais ça va, dit-il.

Il testa sa tenue, fit le moulinet avec ses épaules pour évaluer si le maillot ne gênait pas ses mouvements et il estima que ça allait. Puis il s'arrêta et m'observa le contempler. J'adorai qu'il le porte et le constater me retournait. J'avais l'impression que c'était lui qui me faisait un cadeau en acceptant de s'en vêtir.

― Ouah, dis-je.

Nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux et Derek changea momentanément de comportement. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il s'empressa de récupérer sa veste sur mon lit pour la renfiler.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je.

Je fus alarmé de voir le loup-garou se rendre hermétique. J'avais la sensation que la situation dérapait dans le refus et j'eus immédiatement mal.

― Je ne vais pas rester, se justifia Derek qui arborait malgré tout son nouveau maillot.

J'essayai de ne pas me montrer déçu et d'accepter qu'il se ferme, qu'il parte ou plutôt, qu'il s'enfuie. Je me levai et ne sus plus comment gérer la situation. Je me mis à parler pour camoufler mon découragement.

― Bon ben, ce fut court. Merci d'être passé quand même. Tu sais que t'as pas à demander Derek, tu viens quand tu veux. Pour te reposer, utiliser le confort d'ici... enfin, tu viens quand tu veux. Ma fenêtre sera toujours ouverte pour toi. Putain, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent-mille à l'heure, je sais pas quoi faire.

Je me montrai fragile et dire ce que j'éprouvai ne rendit pas le moment moins pénible pour mon pouls qui piétinait dans l'échec.

― J'entends... je sens, commenta Derek qui ne bougeait plus.

― Grave la honte.

Fébrile, je pris mon visage dans mes mains pour cacher ma déconvenue. Je me sentis tellement embarrassé et je n'arrivai plus à regarder le lycanthrope qui était devenu mon mentor. Je l'entendis s'approcher de moi. Le contact de ses mains sur mes épaules me surpris. Je relevai la tête frileusement et vis cet éclat dans son regard où perçait le regret.

― Non Stiles. C'est moi qui devrais avoir honte de fuir et de te laisser croire que t'es pathétique, parce que c'est pas le cas. Ça me touche tout ce que tu fais pour me plaire.

Il était doux et je sentis qu'il fallait que je profite de sa sincérité pour exprimer ce qui pesait sur mes émotions depuis qu'il m'avait aidé.

― Je sais pas si c'est un syndrome post-traumatique ou un truc du genre, mais je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je dors mal quand je ne te vois pas de la journée. Parfois, je voudrais que tu me reprennes dans tes bras, tout le temps en fait. J'ai peur que tu ne le fasses plus jamais.

Je détournai le regard et sentit le corps de Derek se presser contre le mien, ses bras vinrent enserrer mes épaules. Je hoquetai de surprise avant de me laisser aller à cette étreinte que j'avais appelée de tous mes vœux. Comme sa chaleur m'avait manqué et mes mains entourèrent intuitivement sa taille. J'eus l'impression d'un rêve qui reprenait vie et j'inspirai l'odeur du loup-garou pour m'en gaver. Pourquoi fallait-il que son contact m'apparaisse comme une évidence ?

― C'est pas un syndrome, murmura-t-il.

Je me blottis dans ses bras offerts, et commençai à parler de tout ce qui m'avait travaillé ces dernières semaines.

― J'ai fait des recherches sur internet et j'ai lu plein de trucs...

Il me coupa dans mon élan et répéta :

― C'est pas un syndrome Stiles. Je me suis ouvert au lien. Mais t'es trop jeune.

Nous y étions, il osait en parler. Alors je n'avais pas totalement déliré. Je me détachai de Derek à regret et l'observai avec intensité.

― Tu parles du lien des compagnons ?

Ma question n'en était pas vraiment une et je vis l'abdication s'opérer sur le visage masculin de mon mentor.

― T'as fait des recherches sur ça ? Bien sûr que t'avais compris.

Il passa une main hésitante sur son front et se détourna pour faire quelques pas. Je me sentis tout nu sans sa chaleur autour moi, mais je ne pus retenir un autre questionnement qui allait certainement le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pourtant, même si j'en avais conscience, il fallait que je sache. Cela faisait des semaines que j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un fou fantasque qui tentait de se persuader de l'impossible parce qu'il s'était découvert amoureux de son antithèse.

― C'est parce que tu le refusais qu'on passait notre temps à se bouffer le nez ?

Derek s'assit de nouveau sur mon lit et me jeta une œillade qui ressemblait à de silencieuses excuses.

― Oui.

Il souffla ce mot comme un douloureux soupir de renoncement. Je fis un pas pour me rapprocher de lui. Il se crispa légèrement et je n'allai pas plus loin.

― Tu me cherchais ce soir-là ? T'avais senti qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose de pas joli, hein ?

Il acquiesça et ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne fronce dangereusement les sourcils, qu'il crispe sa mâchoire pour lui donner une expression coléreuse.

― Disons que j'ai eu... un mauvais pressentiment. Et je suis arrivé trop tard. Putain. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai désiré sa mort. Ça ne m'excuse pas pour autant, j'ai pas su te protéger.

Derek se montra hargneux, mais je savais que ce sentiment était dirigé contre lui tout autant qu'envers l'homme qui m'avait sexuellement agressé. Je voulus nous éloigner de ces douloureuses évocations et décidai de parler de ce qui me tenait à cœur.

― Tu m'as embrassé.

― T'es trop jeune Stiles. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Troublé, il plaça sa grosse paluche sur sa bouche. Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre pied de cette manière et cela m'encouragea à me rapprocher de lui. Je m'accroupis devant lui pour qu'il cesse de fuir mon regard.

― Je suis ton compagnon, ton âme sœur.

Mon affirmation était destinée à lui faire comprendre que j'avais apprécié son baiser et que j'adorais plus encore l'idée que nous soyons destinés l'un à l'autre. J'osai poser ma main sur l'un de ses genoux et tentai de lui dévoiler toute l'acceptation qui m'inondait à présent. Derek se releva subitement et je me retrouvai à me décaler, hébéter par sa réaction. Il fit quelques pas encore et se retourna pour me foudroyer du regard. Mon pouls s'accéléra, je ne devinai pas ce que signifiait son comportement.

― Ça a mis le temps, mais je l'ai retrouvé Stiles, je connais son nom, son adresse, son numéro de téléphone, les endroits qu'il fréquente.

Je me laissai tomber sur les fesses, pris par la stupeur. Non, Derek n'était pas en train de ramener le sujet sur mon violeur pour esquiver. Non, il ne m'avouait pas implicitement qu'il n'avait pas tenu parole, simplement pour ne pas continuer de parler de ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Pourquoi ? Je me blessai de ses mots.

― T'avais promis...

Il me coupa la parole pour finir ma phrase à ma place.

― De ne pas le rechercher, je sais...

Je l'interrompis à mon tour pour lui répéter ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

― T'avais promis.

― Je ne pouvais pas tenir cette promesse Stiles ! cria-t-il.

La douleur qu'il y eut subitement dans ses yeux me paralysa. Il se rapprocha de moi et je dus me contrôler pour ne pas laisser le droit aux larmes de s'inviter sur mon visage. La moindre attitude de Derek me bouleversait. Il continua et son agressivité revint au galop.

― Y a toujours un connard pour venir piétiner les personnes qui sont importantes à mes yeux, toujours. Je peux pas encaisser ce qu'il t'a fait. Depuis le début j'ai souffert avec toi, même si je ne te le montrais pas. C'est parce que je me déteste que je t'ai fait du mal. C'est nul, mais c'est vrai. Pardonne-moi, renchérit-il.

J'étais abasourdi. Nous étions tous deux interdits par nos confidences, mais le loup-garou s'accroupit à son tour et son froncement de sourcil s'intensifia.

― Demande-moi de détruire son avenir et j'exécute, dit-il avec un sérieux qui me pétrifia.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me reprendre et je secouai vaguement la tête de droite à gauche. Je ne pouvais pas souhaiter que le loup-garou qui m'était destiné se compromette pour exercer d'inutiles représailles. Le mal était fait et si l'on y regardait de plus près, n'était-ce pas à cause de lui que nous nous étions découverts ? Qu'aurait continué d'être notre relation si ce regrettable incident n'avait jamais eu lieu ?

― Non Derek. Jamais je ne te demanderais de faire souffrir quelqu'un pour me venger. Je veux juste effacer ce type de notre histoire. Je souhaite passer à autre chose, je veux découvrir ce que c'est d'être l'âme sœur d'un lycanthrope de naissance. Je te demande seulement ça, et ça te fait plus peur que de devenir un hors-la-loi fugitif.

Agacé par mon constat, je me levai pour me rassoir à mon siège de bureau et Derek me suivit des yeux. Il se redressa à son tour pour continuer à me faire face et il sembla se fermer tout en espérant que ma volonté flancherait devant son caractère inébranlable. J'ignorai la colère qui transpirait du corps de mon futur compagnon et décidai de lui faire part de mes vulnérables désirs.

― Je connais pas tout ton passé, mais j'espère qu'un jour tu me le raconteras. J'ai besoin de savoir qui tu es et comment t'étais avant, ce que tu veux devenir, dis-je fébrilement. Merde, c'était tellement plus facile quand je répétais ces mots dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression que je vais faire une crise d'angoisse.

Ma jambe droite s'agitait, j'avais le palpitant en vrac depuis cinq bonnes minutes et la peur s'insinua dans mes veines. Est-ce que j'allais mourir d'éréthisme cardiaque ? Mes mains devinrent moites et j'avais beau tout faire pour les assécher, elles restaient humides de stress. Derek se rapprocha de moi et me contraignit à me mettre debout. Je me laissai faire et contemplai le calme qui avait repris ses droits sur lui. Sa voix devint murmurante.

― C'est pas grave Stiles, chut.

Il s'empara de ma menotte et la posa sur son torse. Son cœur tambourinait aussi rapidement que le mien et j'en ressentis les pulsions dans ma paume.

― Tu vois, on est synchrone, c'est pas une crise d'angoisse, ajouta mon homme-loup.

Il me reprit dans ses bras musclés et caressa ma nuque, mon dos, mes reins. C'était tellement évident quand il me touchait, tout me paraissait plus clair, la vie devenait immédiatement plus fascinante. Derek enfouit son nez dans mon cou et je m'accrochai à lui avec ferveur. Je voulais que notre contact ne s'arrête jamais.

― Putain Stiles, je suis en train de céder et il ne faut pas. T'es trop jeune, je ne pourrais pas me retenir, c'est déjà tellement difficile.

Ce fut la première fois que j'entendis tant d'impuissance dans la voix de Derek et ma seule réaction fut de me coller davantage à lui, de l'étreindre plus passionnément, de baiser le creux de son cou. Il gémit autant de détresse que de plaisir et cela m'excita comme jamais. J'osai les tendres touchers dont je rêvais l'exhaussement depuis près de deux mois. Ma bouche s'attarda sur le lobe de son oreille, sur sa mâchoire parsemée de poils.

― Arrête s'il te plait, arrête, susurra mon loup-garou, désarmé par mes attentions.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'obligea à le regarder. Il y avait tant de détresse dans ses orbes clairs que ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans mon ventre. J'en souffris au point de devoir retenir un flot larmoyant.

― Je ne suis pas prêt pour tout ça, j'ai besoin que tu m'attendes, souffla-t-il, désespérément.

Derek posa son front contre le mien et nous fermâmes les yeux quelques instants, le temps d'apaiser l'électricité qui circulait entre nous. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que l'impossible s'engouffrait insidieusement entre nous, alors que tout aurait dû être simple et sans équivoque. Le passé du loup-garou le rattrapait et je me sentis le besoin de le rassurer sur mon entière acceptation de ce qu'il était.

― Je sais que les loups scellent le lien de compagnon par l'acte sexuel. C'est pas grave si tu craques et que tu me veux. Je me donnerais à toi, c'est mon désir. S'il te plait, gomme la cicatrice qu'il a laissée en moi, fais-moi l'amour.

Derek se détacha de moi et la tension caréna ses épaules. Il y eut un nouveau silence et un jeu de regards impénétrables, qui entretenait l'ambiguïté.

― Et ton père ?

― Quoi mon père ?

Je me montrai agacé par ce que j'estimais être une nouvelle dérobade. Oui, je pouvais attendre, mais pas pour les mauvaises raisons. Le jeune adulte devant moi semblait croire que j'étais intouchable parce que j'étais le fils du shérif et quand il commença à justifier sa position, j'en eus la confirmation.

― S'il finit par surprendre ce qu'on fait ? Pas forcément aujourd'hui, mais à cause des habitudes qu'on aura prises dans, disons cinq mois par exemple. Je finirais en taule et notre avenir deviendra très compliqué.

Je soupirai et m'apprêtai à contredire Derek. Il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion et continua de m'imposer sa logique.

― Non, écoute. J'ai fait suffisamment de conneries par le passé pour ne pas songer à présent aux conséquences de mes actes. Au début, même si j'avais compris ce que tu représentais pour moi, j'avais choisi de ne rien créer avec toi. Parce que si on ne partage rien, on ne gagne rien que l'on pourrait finir par perdre. Maintenant et en dépit de ça, je m'ouvre au lien. Mais je ne peux pas oublier le reste parce que tu comptes.

Le loup-garou ne mentait pas, tout ce qu'il disait faisait sens et cela me contraria.

― C'est pas ce que je te demande, dis-je, dépité.

Derek revint vers moi et pris mes mains dans les siennes. Nous étions désemparés devant ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre et nos regards se cherchaient autant qu'ils se fuyaient. Mon mentor parla d'une voix basse.

― C'est pourtant ce qui va arriver Stiles. L'accouplement pour les âmes sœurs est une phase forte, très puissante, aveuglante. Tu deviendras tout pour moi, et inversement. Faisons ça progressivement, laissons le temps au temps, réclama Derek.

Comme il était beau, même dans son incertitude. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, rien. Pourtant, je me sentais tant frustré par ce qui guidait ses choix.

― T'es déjà tout pour moi Derek. C'est toi l'ancre que j'ai choisie pour apprendre à me maîtriser, tu le sais ?

Ma demande le percuta et je vis l'acquiescement s'esquisser dans les formes masculines de son visage. Il lâcha mes mains et passa ses paluches dans ses cheveux en expirant son inconfort.

― Et tu essaieras de me faire changer d'avis. Ça aussi je le sais.

À ces mots, il s'embarrassa et se détourna de moi pour viser la fenêtre qui donnait sur la nuit. Je compris qu'il allait bientôt partir, mais il fallait que je lui dise avant ce que je ressentais.

― J'ai besoin que tu effaces la marque de ce pourri qui m'a pris de force. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait quand on en a envie, pas quand on est réduit et humilié.

Derek me regarda de biais, il se mit dans une posture de résistance et fit comme si je n'avais rien dit. Cela me blessa, néanmoins, je n'avais aucun moyen d'influencer sa décision d'autant que j'étais censé m'y être résolu.

― Je te laisse mon ancien maillot. Porte-le. Je te redonnerais le Batman quand il ne sentira plus rien d'autre que moi.

Il redevenait le mentor lupin, celui qui donnait des instructions et pourtant, il voulait que nous échangions nos odeurs, que nous ayons le parfum l'un de l'autre sur nos peaux.

― Tu me feras l'amour un jour ? lui demandai-je, attristé.

― Oui.

Le loup-garou de naissance me tourna le dos et je remarquai l'abattement dans sa posture.

― Bientôt ? m'obstinai-je.

― Stiles.

― D'accord, je n'insiste pas.

Derek me refit de nouveau face et je vis tout le dépit qui investissait son visage. Il me désirait autant que je le désirais, mais il se l'interdisait pour protéger notre avenir et j'étais contraint de le comprendre, même si je n'en avais pas du tout envie.

― Je dois partir, chuchota-t-il à contrecœur.

― Je sais.

Mes bras tombèrent le long de mon corps et je ne parvins pas à étouffer les signes de ma mélancolie.

― Excuse-moi.

Les mots de Derek n'avaient plus de force et je constatai comme toute cette situation était délicate et douloureuse pour lui comme pour moi. Nous ressentions la même chose.

― C'est pour la bonne cause, dis-je, sans conviction.

Mon loup-garou ouvrit la fenêtre et s'engouffra dans le passage avant de me regarder une dernière fois.

― À demain ? m'interrogea-t-il, l'espoir au bord des lèvres.

J'approuvai sourdement puis ajoutai :

― Oui. Bonne nuit, compagnon.

― Bonne nuit Stiles.

Et il sauta. Je m'empressai de mettre la tête dehors pour suivre son départ et le regarder disparaître dans la fraicheur nocturne. Combien de temps suis-je rester là à espérer qu'il revienne ? Je ne saurais le dire. Je sais seulement que j'étais frigorifié quand je décidai enfin de fermer la fenêtre. J'étais dans un drôle d'état, partagé entre l'euphorie que Derek soit vraiment mon compagnon et la douleur de cette distance qu'il nous imposait pour ne pas céder à ses instincts lupins, afin de nous préserver. Nous ne serions pas un couple, pas maintenant en tout cas, et c'était difficile de savoir que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir le vivre dès à présent.

J'allai vers mon lit et récupérai le maillot de corps que Derek m'avait laissé. Je le portai à mon nez pour le sentir immédiatement. Comme son odeur me plaisait. Elle me transportait dans l'espoir, elle me rassurait, elle m'inspirait l'idéal. Je posai le linge sur mon oreiller et décidai de tout éteindre pour me coucher. Perdu dans mes pensées, je mis un temps fou à m'endormir. Les événements se rejouaient en boucle dans mon esprit et j'espérais que ce soir, tout avait changé. Je finis par m'endormir, le visage enfouit dans le parfum de celui que j'aimais.

Le lendemain matin, mon cœur s'avéra plus léger. Mes rêves avaient été doux et je savais à présent ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je devais être le complice de Derek, être un réel soutien pour lui, un tendre ami en qui il pourrait avoir confiance. Ma décision était prise avant même que mes yeux ne s'ouvrent sur cette nouvelle journée, j'allais redoubler d'effort pour être encore meilleur. C'était comme si un nouveau moteur grondait dans ma poitrine, et j'eus enfin le sentiment que j'allais trouver ma place dans cette existence.

C'est fort de ce nouvel état d'esprit que je me lançai à corps perdu dans ce désir d'être nouveau, continuer de me métamorphoser sur l'autel de mes sentiments. Devenir plus fort. Pour nous. Les semaines qui suivirent furent riches de ma détermination et Scott s'en trouva émulé. Nous redoublâmes d'efforts, sur tous les plans. Nous étions dans une recherche permanente de performance, et pour la première fois, durant la pleine lune, mon frérot n'eut pas besoin des chaînes pour contenir la violence de son instinct lupin.

De son côté, il osa enfin aller vers Alyson Argent, la fille qui captait toute son attention depuis la rentrée scolaire. Ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble et au lycée, leur idylle fit grimper un peu plus encore, la cote de popularité de mon ami. Tous ceux qui se définissaient comme étant le gratin des étudiants commencèrent à vouloir intégrer Scott dans leurs sphères et nous eûmes de moins en moins l'occasion de passer notre temps libre l'un avec l'autre. Quand il n'était pas avec sa dulcinée, il était convié un peu partout et malgré tous les changements que j'avais opérés, je n'étais pas suffisamment glamour pour mériter la même attention.

Cela ne me blessait aucunement, car tous les moments libres où je n'étais pas avec Scott, je les passais en compagnie de Derek. Ce dernier estima que ma condition physique s'était suffisamment améliorée pour commencer à m'enseigner le combat au corps à corps. Nos séances d'entrainement se rythmaient entre des exercices d'endurances, de la musculation et les arts martiaux lupins. Mon mentor ne me ménageait pas, mais il m'exprimait également toute sa fierté de me voir progresser.

Et puis, nous discutions beaucoup plus qu'avant. Derek commença à se livrer, à me raconter son histoire. J'eus l'impression qu'il se libérait de plus en plus à mon contact et j'appréciai de me sentir être un confident pour lui. Je compris beaucoup de choses le concernant et cela renforça mon acharnement à assumer une vie de loup-garou. Mon futur compagnon me parla des chasseurs et du rôle que ces humains s'étaient donnés afin de réguler les excès de violence des créatures surnaturelles. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait été amoureux d'une chasseresse plus âgée que lui, une femme qui l'avait abusé sur tous les tableaux et que c'était elle qui était responsable de l'incendie qui avait détruit sa famille. Elle s'appelait Kate Argent et je la haïssais pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait gratuitement infligé.

Scott était dans de sales draps. Celle dont il était amoureux était issue d'une ancienne famille de chasseurs psychopathes, qui outrepassaient les règles pour tuer aveuglément tout ce qui était surnaturel, sans considération pour le danger réel que représentaient ces créatures. J'en fis part à Scott et il ne voulut pas me croire. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'Alysson puisse être autre chose que cette jeune femme sincèrement douce et aimante. Il prétendit que j'étais trop sous l'influence de Derek pour avoir des idées claires et cela mit une nouvelle distance entre nous. J'en soufrai et j'intensifiai mes progrès en conséquence. Il fallait que nous soyons prêts à défendre Scott au moment où la vérité s'imposerait à lui.

Parallèlement à cela, Derek m'intronisa dans l'enquête qu'il menait au sujet de son oncle. Celui-ci avait survécu à l'incendie qui avait vu la fin de la famille Hale, et s'il était resté dans le coma pendant des années, son réveil coïncidait avec les tristes événements qui avaient poussés Derek à revenir dans sa ville natale. Mon mentor était persuadé que Peter était le responsable de la mort de sa sœur, et qu'il lui avait dérobé son pouvoir d'alpha hérité de leur mère. Il avait compris que c'était lui qui avait transformé Scott en loup-garou et nous cherchâmes à établir une stratégie visant à nous réapproprier le pouvoir d'alpha de Laura et ainsi châtier Peter des terres de leurs ancêtres.

Entre les cours, mes devoirs, mon entrainement, ma participation active dans l'équipe de Crosse et mes recherches, je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à mon bien être. Mon seul égoïsme était Derek et je faisais en sorte de passer le maximum de temps avec lui. Nous continuâmes nos échanges de maillots et je lui en offris d'autres afin que nous ne manquions jamais de supports pour ce partage d'odeur qui était devenu crucial pour notre bienêtre. Il y avait désormais un Wolverine et un Werewolf dans notre collection et si cela faisait sourire Derek, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins les linges que je préférais porter.

Nous n'avions que cela, car mon futur compagnon ne nous autorisait pas d'entretenir l'affection qui nous aurait amenée à aller plus loin, à sceller notre lien. Nos seuls contacts avaient lieux durant les entrainements de combat au corps à corps et nous étions tellement loin de la tendresse dans ces moments-là. Il arriva quelque fois que Derek s'excuse de coups portés trop violemment en me prenant dans ses bras, mais c'était plutôt rare. Et puis, dans ces instants, seul le besoin de se faire pardonner était à l'origine du réconfort prodigué et l'affection ne s'épanouissait pas vraiment, demeurant dans un formalisme de maître à élève.

J'essayai de ne pas me focaliser sur mes frustrations et me lançai à corps perdu dans tout ce qui me permettait de ne pas y penser. Les mois défilèrent et vinrent ces jours où je réussis à mettre quelquefois Derek en échec dans ses propres techniques de confrontation. Sa fierté fut telle qu'il commença à se montrer moins méfiant vis-à-vis de nous. Il vint plus régulièrement me voir à la maison, prenant pour prétextes nos enquêtes. La confiance se précisait et il n'était plus rare qu'à mes retours du lycée, Derek soit chez moi, sous la douche ou dans mon lit, à reposer son corps enforcit par l'austérité à laquelle il l'avait soumis.

J'adorais ces moments où j'avais le sentiment que nous étions intimes, même si notre relation demeurait platonique. L'homme que j'aimais était avec moi, dans mon espace et il inscrivait ses empreintes sur mon territoire. C'était suffisant pour me rassurer, me laisser entrevoir mon contentement d'avenir. Notre association était fonctionnelle, nous étions complémentaires et alors que nous apprenions à collaborer efficacement, nous fûmes bientôt sur le point de piéger un loup-garou alpha avant qu'une certaine famille de chasseurs ne se décide de le faire à notre place.

Scott avait vu la vérité lui apparaître et même si Alyson se montrait une force de défense de sa condition vis-à-vis de sa propre famille, mon frérot savait désormais les dangers auxquels ils s'étaient inconsciemment exposés en succombant aux attraits de notre camarade de classe. Il comprit que d'une certaine manière, il avait contribué à attirer l'attention sur nous et qu'il nous avait mis un bâton dans les roues en alertant les humains par la seule information de sa naissance au monde du surnaturel, qu'un alpha psychotique sévissait en ville. S'ils faisaient l'amalgame entre nous et lui, les chasseurs n'auraient aucun scrupule à vouloir nous éliminer. Au lieu d'un ennemi à contrecarré, nous en avions désormais plusieurs.

Mon meilleur ami se montra dès lors beaucoup plus prompt à accepter ce qu'il pressentait sans le dire. Derek et moi étions un duo et seul un aveugle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Scott le comprit sans que les mots ne soient nécessaires pour lui expliquer. Nous avions une relation particulière, une étrange complicité de laquelle il était exclu sans pour autant être mis en distance. Ma qualité d'humain n'y changeait rien, avec Scott et Derek, j'étais un loup, et ma férocité se canalisait dans un sens de la stratégie qui mettait mon futur compagnon au centre de toutes mes préoccupations. Même s'il n'en avait pas encore acquis le pouvoir, c'était lui l'alpha de notre petite meute et je l'y préparais inconsciemment.

Si nous devions récupérer l'étincelle des loups dominants, il était impératif que nous le fassions avec sérieux, j'en avais la conviction. Nous devions éviter de nous perdre dans l'aveuglement que pouvait susciter l'attrait du pouvoir et comprendre qu'il impliquerait d'autres responsabilités, bien plus lourdes à porter qu'un simple secret d'identité. Les enseignements de Derek m'avaient fait murir, surtout ses confidences. J'étais inflexible sur ce plan et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui mettait mon amoureux dans une étrange position vis-à-vis de moi. S'il était intransigeant dans ce qu'il m'exigeait en terme de rigueur physique, je le devins envers lui concernant la ligne de fond de nos raisonnements collégiaux.

C'est au moment où nous rencontrâmes l'émissaire Deaton que cela devint flagrant. Scott était l'aide d'un vétérinaire, un job qui lui permettait de se faire l'argent de poche qu'il n'aurait pas à réclamer à sa mère, dont les moyens étaient réduits au salaire d'une infirmière des urgences. Mais l'homme qui employait les services de mon frérot n'était pas qu'un docteur spécialiste de la condition animale. En réalité, il s'agissait là d'une couverture qui camouflait efficacement le fait qu'il soit un druide dont la mission consistait à préserver les créatures de la nuit. Mon ami l'apprit quand son employeur lui fit savoir qu'il avait compris ce qu'il cachait à tous.

Lorsque l'émissaire se dévoila à nous par l'entremise de Scott, les choses s'intensifièrent. Au départ, nous en fûmes alarmés, craignant un potentiel problème supplémentaire. Mais nous comprîmes rapidement que nous n'avions pas à craindre le savoir du vétérinaire. Au contraire, il nous était d'une aide précieuse. Ses connaissances dépassaient de loin ce que mes lectures m'avaient permis d'intégrer, mais également l'expérience de Derek qui se résolvait à ce que sa famille lui avait enseigné. Tous nos plans changèrent de formes au contact d'Allan et sa compréhension de ce que Derek et moi étions l'un pour l'autre devint un soutien indéniable à mes espoirs.

L'homme-loup eut moins de culpabilité à l'idée de m'imposer son monde, quand il constata avec quelle efficacité je m'y adaptais, comment je finirais par en devenir un acteur à part entière. Il commença à me parler d'avenir, de ce qu'il espérait pour moi, pour lui, pour nous. Cela m'excitait, me donnait envie de m'impliquer plus encore et d'être au sommet de ce que mon humanité me permettait de devenir. Malgré tout cela, la tendresse partagée demeurait écartée et la peur de m'abuser sur ce plan mettait mon futur compagnon totalement en retrait, quels que soient mes avis sur le sujet.

Je finis par me persuader que cela changerait avec notre victoire sur les événements délicats qui se profilaient pour nous et puis le quotidien me rappela de toute façon à lui. Je parvins ainsi à faire fi de mes frustrations sentimentales. Je réussi à laisser derrière moi mes enjeux personnels, pour me consacrer à toute ces activités que je multipliais afin d'être un atout d'envergure pour la meute. Au lycée, j'étais parmi les têtes de classe, en sport, je battais des records et à l'extérieur, je disciplinai chacune de mes activités pour qu'elle corresponde aux attentes de notre petit groupe marginal.

J'en oubliai presque cette normalité qui rythme le quotidien des adolescents moyens, pour adhérer entièrement aux lois d'un monde tellement différent que j'en vins à me sentir en perpétuel décalage avec les autres, ceux qui ne savaient pas la vérité. Je perdis de vu que mon shérif de père faisait partie des ignorants et cette réalité m'explosa à la figure un dimanche matin du mois de Mars. Mon seul parent avait été pas mal pris par son boulot ses derniers temps et chose rare, nous étions pour une fois réunis sous le même toit.

― Stiles pourquoi y a tous ces habits qui ne sont pas à toi dans la machine, cria-t-il de la buanderie.

Accoudé à la table de cuisine, un sursaut d'adrénaline me sortit immédiatement de mes songeries. Pourquoi fallait-il que lors de son seul jour de congé du mois, mon père décide subitement de s'occuper de la machine à laver ?

― Oh putain. J'ai oublié d'étendre le linge.

Les mots sortirent tout seul de ma gorge et je sus à l'instant même que j'allais devoir me justifier. Si je ne voulais pas ternir la confiance que mon père nourrissait envers moi depuis qu'il m'avait vu m'améliorer dans tous les pans de ma scolarité, j'allais devoir raconter une partie de la vérité.

― Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? me demanda-t-il.

Je me relevai énergiquement et couru pour me retrouver devant la porte de la petite pièce dans laquelle mon père étudiait les habits mouillés qu'il sortait de la machine. Il m'observa avec un point d'interrogation sur son visage mature. Je baissai les yeux.

― C'est à Derek.

Mon aveu était presque chuchoté et je jetai des regards incertains en direction de mon père qui reposa dans un bac, le maillot de corps qu'il avait défroissé l'instant d'avant. Il parut ne pas en croire ses oreilles et insista pour avoir la confirmation qu'il avait bien compris ce que je venais de lui dire.

― Derek comme dans... Derek Hale ?

Son ton était incrédule, sa voix à la limite d'exprimer de la colère et cela m'énerva qu'il puisse se révéler aussi sévère. Je réagis au quart de tour et commençai à me justifier.

― Il vit dans une maison en ruine papa, dans le souvenir de ses morts. Il y a quelques mois, je l'ai fait accusé à tort du meurtre de sa sœur parce qu'il était taciturne et louche. En fait, j'ai compris qu'on deviendrait tous taciturne si ce qui lui est arrivé nous était arrivé. Ce mec est tout seul pour affronter la vie et je lui ai fait du mal. Alors laver son linge de temps en temps, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour me réhabiliter de ma bêtise envers lui, dis-je avec une conviction qui sembla désarmer mon shérif de père.

― Ça me dépasse.

Il soupira cette phrase comme s'il était navré pour moi et cela me chiffonna le cœur. Son comportement m'inspira une vague de déception que je ne pus totalement dissimuler. Il fallait que je m'explique davantage et j'eus soudainement peur des vérités que j'allais devoir lui cacher sans lui mentir pour autant. Un monde nous séparait désormais et si je n'en ressentis pas de douleur sur le moment, cela m'affectait pourtant déjà.

― C'est un super sportif, il nous entraine avec Scott. Il m'apprend plein de choses et c'est pour ça que je suis devenu meilleur sur le terrain de Crosse. En contrepartie, je le laisse prendre des douches ici, je lui rapporte à manger des fois aussi, et on parle du passé. J'essaye de l'aider à ma manière.

Mon seul parent eut un mouvement de négation et se rapprocha de moi. Je vis qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains et ses bras tombèrent simplement le long de son corps en signe de dépit. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche pour me répondre que je sus que je ne pourrais que contredire les arguments qu'il s'apprêtait à me vendre.

― Ce type n'est pas un SDF Stiles, il est cent fois plus riche que nous.

― Et il s'en tape, ça n'a pas d'importance à ses yeux. Ce qu'il a perdu n'est pas monnayable, ce n'est pas remplaçable. Ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit qu'il était peut-être dépressif, qu'il avait besoin d'amis ?

Je me sentis fort de ma réplique et je vis la surprise s'inscrire dans les pupilles de mon aîné. Il n'avait visiblement pas pensé à ça et notre discussion sembla l'embarrasser. Je vis l'inconfort gouverner ses gestes et la douceur dont il fit preuve pour s'adresser à moi m'apparut presque déplacée, comme s'il souhaitait expliquer quelque chose à un enfant ignorant.

― Je ne suis pas trop pour que tu fasses le bon samaritain avec lui, il cache quelque chose…

Je lui coupai la parole, incapable de me retenir. Je ne voulais pas entendre les raisons que mon père tentait de me servir pour justifier sa désapprobation.

― Ses meurtrissures. Oui, il les cache derrière de la colère. Il a un sale caractère, c'est vrai. Mais, il essaye de survivre comme il peut et peut-être qu'un jeune fougueux a ce qu'il faut de joie de vivre pour lui redonner confiance en l'être humain. Il a vécu trop d'injustice papa, de trop.

Mes propos empruntèrent des tonalités émotives qui me rendirent soudainement honteux. Je me dévoilais bien plus que je ne l'aurais dû et cela me déstabilisa. Quand je vis les yeux de mon père s'écarquiller dans l'effarement avant qu'il n'expire ses craintes, je sus qu'il avait compris.

― Oh non Stiles...

― Quoi ? demandai-je presque agressivement.

― Tu fais comme ta mère.

― Et c'est mal ?

― Si c'est pour que tu finisses amoureux de lui, oui.

Mon père s'assit sur la machine à laver et passa une main incertaine dans ses cheveux. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'étais plus en mesure de protéger mes secrets sans me faire porteur de vérités plus fortes, et alors que la discussion se dirigeait vers le terrain miné de mes émois d'adolescent, je m'aperçus que je ne pouvais plus reculer.

― T'as peur que je sois homo ?

Ma question parut suffisamment naturelle à mes oreilles pour que je trouve la force de me détendre tout en m'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

― Non. Tu es ce que tu veux tant que tu es heureux, c'est pas ça.

― Alors c'est quoi ?

Les mots fusaient et j'eus soudainement l'impression d'entretenir une joute verbale déplacée. Mon père se déstabilisa et me dévisagea alors qu'une tristesse ancienne imprégnait désormais ses traits tirés. La lumière artificielle de la petite pièce contribuait à faire ressortir les signes épidermiques de sa fatigue.

― Tu... ta mère, elle a sacrifié son avenir pour moi. Elle était brillante Stiles et pourtant, elle est restée dans sa ville natale avec le pauvre naze qu'elle a aidé dans son adolescence et qui l'a empêché de se réaliser.

Les mots de mon papa me choquèrent et un sentiment colérique prit immédiatement forme dans mes entrailles. Ses propos me retournèrent et entraînèrent une ébullition de refus qui parcourut désagréablement mes veines. Je me tendis et lui fis face. J'étais soudainement à vif, comme écorché par cette tentative de corruption affective.

― Dis pas ça ! Elle était fière de toi, elle était heureuse ! L'as-tu contrainte à rester ? L'as-tu obligé à faire des choix ? Non ! Alors elle est devenue ce qu'elle voulait et t'as pas le droit de la trahir en parlant comme ça de votre histoire !

Je vis le reflet de mes émotions bouleverser le corps de mon père. Il se redressa rapidement pour s'opposer à ce que je lui inspirais.

― Ouah, on se calme là ! dit-il avant de prendre une respiration destinée à lui redonner la maîtrise de lui-même.

Il reprit dans la foulée

― Merde, t'es déjà en amour pour Derek, c'est ça ?

Sa question se ficha dans mon centre vital et j'eus un instant d'interdiction. Je me rendis compte que j'avais déjà tout avoué, avant même de parler. Une chaleur irrépressible se diffusa dans la chair de mes pommettes et je ne pus bientôt plus maintenir le contact visuel. Mon regard s'attarda sur mes pieds et je ne sus plus comment me comporter si ce n'était en disant ce qui m'animait depuis des mois.

― Oui, soufflai-je, à court de mots.

― Il t'a...

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Mon père allait insinuer que mon amoureux secret avait tenté d'abuser de ma jeunesse.

― Non ! Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi ! Derek est un mec bien à qui il est arrivé des choses mauvaises. C'est pas de sa faute, il s'est protégé comme il pouvait alors il a pris cette allure de Bad Boy. L'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Pour la énième fois en quelques minutes, mon unique parent soupira. Il sembla se résoudre devant mon emportement, mes arguments, toutes ces vérités qui m'appartenaient et dont je lui révélais les parfums sans accepter qu'ils soient trahis par des interprétations hâtives.

― N'oublie pas que tu n'as que quinze ans Stiles, dit-il tout en se résignant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je commençais à en avoir marre qu'on me mette systématiquement face à mon âge.

― T'inquiète, il me le rappelle en permanence. Je vais finir par le savoir que je suis qu'un gamin. J'ai compris. De toute façon, à chaque fois que j'ai le béguin pour quelqu'un, fille ou garçon, il y a toujours un couac quelque part. J'ai l'habitude d'être frustré.

Sur ces paroles, je tournai le dos à mon père pour ne pas constater sa réaction et m'enfuis vers le salon. Mon cœur était serré car pour assurer la préservation du secret de mes amis, j'avais mis mes sentiments dans la balance et je me rendis compte à quel point je souffrais en silence depuis des années. Ma mère éteinte, mon père absent. Un dévolu jeté sur une fille qui ne me voyait même pas. Un ami qui s'éloignait pour découvrir les joies de l'amour. Et la révélation d'un compagnon d'âme qui ne pouvait pas s'investir dans une relation. Cela faisait beaucoup à encaisser avec le sourire et j'avais beau enfouir la tête dans le sable la plupart du temps, avoir avoué mes émois à mon paternel me mit face à mes carences affectives.

Je m'affalai dans le canapé, bouleversé par les ressentiments qui m'envahissaient. Quand est-ce que je pourrais aimer, tout simplement ? Est-ce que j'étais trop romantique alors que rien dans ma vie ne s'y prêtait ? J'eus envie de pleurer, mais je m'en empêchai parce qu'il ne fallait pas que je sombre dans le mélodrame intérieur. Il y avait des choses bien plus graves que mon insatisfaction sentimentale. On avait un alpha psychopathe à défier, une famille de chasseur à calmer, et le devoir de préserver le secret du monde supranaturel.

Lorsque mon père revint vers moi, il parut triste de constater à quel point je pouvais me sentir esseulé. Il s'assit à côté de moi et posa son bras sur mon épaule. Je ne parvins pas à le regarder, j'avais trop peur de me laisser aller aux larmes. Il me dit que ce n'était pas grave, que je finirais par trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerait en retour. D'après lui, il ne fallait pas que je m'attarde sur ces sentiments qui n'étaient qu'un prélude, un apprentissage qui me mènerait vers quelque chose d'autre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

Les yeux embués, je le regardai enfin et lui avouai que non, ce n'était pas passager, ce n'était pas provisoire, j'aimais sincèrement Derek Hale et j'espérais qu'un jour nous pourrions être ensemble. Je lui expliquai que je désirais que cet homme fasse partie de ma vie même si nous n'avions qu'une relation platonique, que je souhaitais qu'il soit une extension de ma famille. Je vis les indices d'une crainte naissante dans les gris iris de mon père, mais je continuai de lui raconter les sentiments qui m'animaient. Il était perdu devant ma conviction, la puissance de la tendresse que je nourrissais vis-à-vis de l'orphelin.

Et puis, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la fraîcheur de mes mots. Même si je paraissais m'être résolu à ce qu'il n'y ait jamais plus qu'une amitié entre Derek et moi, je ressentais le besoin de démontrer l'importance qu'il avait pris dans ma vie. Mon papa décida alors qu'il avait peut-être jugé un peu trop vite ce type, qui n'avait apparemment pas que de mauvais côtés. S'il restait intègre avec moi, il ne voyait pas d'objection à ce que l'un comme l'autre, nous nous aidions à devenir meilleurs, à trouver l'existence plus belle.

Je n'en revins pas. C'était tellement étrange que mon père semble accepter mes amours impossibles. Je me sentis soudainement coupable pour tous ce que je ne lui disais pas, pour tous ces non-dits que j'entretenais afin de préserver les mystères qui entouraient le clan Hale et qui touchaient désormais mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Quand il me prit dans ses bras, je profitais de cette étreinte devenue trop rare avec le temps. Pourtant, contrairement à avant, cela ne me rasséréna pas. Je lui mentais chaque jour par omission. Je n'étais pas le bon fils qu'il croyait. Je n'étais pas autant en sécurité qu'il l'espérait. Je dus me convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le préserver. Son métier était suffisamment prenant et compliqué pour que je n'en rajoute pas dans sa vie privée.

Nous passâmes toute cette journée ensemble et il fut revigorant de redécouvrir notre complicité parent-enfant. J'avais oublié comme il était agréable de rire avec Noah Stilinski, de jouer d'humour avec lui. Au cours des derniers mois, j'avais perdu de vu tout ce qui nous rapprochait et cela me fit un bien fou de m'en souvenir, de comprendre qu'en dépit de la sévérité qui le caractérisait, mon père m'aimait et souhaitait le meilleur pour moi. Ce fut agréable et je me rechargeai de ces instants à ses côtés, de toute l'énergie que m'inspirait notre lien. Nous regardâmes des séries ensemble, commandâmes des pizzas, discutâmes de l'avenir.

Je me rendis compte que cela devait être difficile pour lui de devoir m'élever seul, de trouver le juste équilibre entre le rôle parental et la connivence qui lie des intimes de longues dates. Ce jour-là, je découvris que mon père souhaitait être mon ami, et mon cœur se réchauffa d'un sentiment précieux, une sorte de libération qui apaisa mes doutes du moment. Il me parla d'amour, des hommes, de l'impression bizarre qu'il ressentait à l'idée que je grandisse et m'affirme. Sa sincérité était touchante et je constatai que même s'il avait la sensation de ne pas savoir s'y prendre, il faisait de son mieux.

Et puis, il revint sur le sujet : « Derek ». Il m'expliqua ce qu'il savait des Hale, il me raconta l'origine de ses avis mitigés et m'avoua pourtant qu'il faisait confiance à mon intuition concernant le seul survivant de cette famille. Si j'estimais qu'il était un bon gars, alors ce devait très certainement être le cas. Il me dit que j'avais raison, qu'on ne devait pas laisser les gens s'empêtrer dans leur noirceur intérieure et qu'il était d'accord pour que l'orphelin passe du temps chez nous, avec moi. Il conclut en me disant qu'il souhaitait toutefois se faire sa propre opinion et qu'il aimerait rencontrer Derek dans un autre cadre que celui d'un commissariat.

Mon père me prit au dépourvu et si je parus content qu'il propose cela, une invisible angoisse se logea dans mes tripes. Je lui montrai mon accord, mais en mes tréfonds, j'avais peur que les différents mondes dans lesquels j'évoluais à présent se heurtent de plein fouet et se révèlent incompatibles. Je noyai le poisson en parlant de Scott et de sa nouvelle popularité, de sa relation toute neuve avec Alyson Argent. J'en profitai pour faire part de mes soupçons sur l'étrange famille à laquelle elle appartenait, instillant suffisamment de doutes dans mes propos pour que mon shérif de père décide silencieusement de garder un œil sur eux.

Quand je me retrouvai seul dans ma chambre, je ressassai tous ces propos que j'avais échangés avec mon parent. Je me sentis déboussolé par ce qui c'était passé. J'avais le sentiment honteux d'avoir manipulé le shérif, d'avoir usé de ma position de fils à rassurer pour me servir de lui comme d'un bouclier destiné à protéger Scott et Derek. Quand est-ce que j'avais commencé à transformer ma relation aux autres en tactiques de diversion mises au service de la meute ? Pourquoi je faisais ça naturellement, sans m'en rendre compte ?

Je me sentis mal, ne parvenant pas à saisir tout ce qui me poussait à agir. C'était comme une énergie irrépressible qui forçait mes réactions pour les vouer à un seul être. J'en étais à favoriser ce que Derek était devenu pour moi plutôt que mon père et à la lumière de l'estime que mon parent me portait, je ne pouvais qu'éprouver cette étrange douleur morale, ce sentiment détestable de traitrise. C'est l'esprit embrumé d'inquiétudes que je m'endormis. Mes rêves en furent les reflets métaphoriques, ces étranges nuances évanescentes qui travaillent à nous raconter nos troubles, nos inconscients dilemmes.

La journée suivante fut étrangement calme, mais j'eus l'impression d'être en déphasage avec le monde, de ne pas avancer au même rythme. Je me sentis las, comme si un poids invisible me ralentissait et m'empêchait de totalement m'intéresser à la réalité qui m'entourait. Ce fut autant déconcertant pour moi que pour Scott qui se soucia de me voir si peu investit dans l'instant présent. J'étais prisonnier de mes pensées et de cette sensation encombrante d'être devenu une sorte de félon, un type prêt à vendre jusqu'à son âme pour obtenir le droit d'être en présence de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Je ne pouvais pas parler de ça avec mon meilleur ami. De toute façon, il était bien trop occupé à penser à Alysson Argent et à sa propre condition pour s'intéresser davantage à mes états d'âmes fluctuants. Ce fut donc un jour banal dans cette nouvelle vie qu'était la mienne et malgré mon manque d'entrain naturel, tout se passa bien. J'étais impatient de retrouver Derek pour ma séance de combat et le voir après les cours me redonna du punch. Quand je fus en sa compagnie, je sus que ce que je faisais était pour la bonne cause. Sa seule présence me rassura et fit taire tous ces doutes que j'avais entretenus la journée durant.

Lors de l'entrainement, je réussis à le faire tomber deux fois et à être suffisamment rapide pour esquiver la grande majorité de ses coups. Il se révéla satisfait de mes progrès et me fit savoir qu'il avait l'intention de passer au niveau supérieur en termes de tactique de combat. Je ne réagis pas vraiment à ces propos et il s'inquiéta. Moi qui d'habitude me montrais si enjoué dès que je parvenais à me dépasser, je ne dévoilai là aucun signe de contentement personnel. En fait, j'étais stressé par ce que j'allais devoir demander à Derek et je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre pour aborder le sujet.

Je bus un peu d'eau et essayai tant bien que mal d'échapper au regard scrutateur de mon aîné. Je sentis que le loup-garou tentait de décrypter mon étrange humeur, d'en déduire des choses. Il m'évalua avec ce regard sévère qui camouflait habilement l'expression de son inquiétude, et je lui souris pour tenter de l'apaiser. Je m'essuyai le front quand le lycanthrope dont j'étais amoureux se rapprocha de moi pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui répondis que j'allais bien, que c'était juste la fatigue. Il ne me crut pas et je finis par dire ce qui m'embarrassait, sans préambule.

― Papa veut t'inviter à manger à la maison mercredi soir.

Quand mes mots firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de Derek, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux dans une expression que je ne lui avais encore jamais vue. Si je n'avais pas été aussi angoissé de sa réaction, j'en aurais très certainement ris. Je dû quand même laisser transparaitre une sorte de moquerie inconsciente, car je constatai le rembrunissement immédiat de mon mentor, avant que sa voix ne sonne comme un grondement menaçant.

― Quoi ?

Je me déstabilisai et compris que Derek était en train de se faire toute une série de scenarii catastrophiques. J'intervins pour calmer son imagination alarmiste et lui racontai tout ce qui c'était passé dimanche entre mon père et moi. Je ne rentrai pas dans tous les détails des choses qui me troublaient, me contentant d'expliquer les grandes lignes des raisons qui m'avaient poussé à avouer mes sentiments à mon parent. Derek s'enferma dans son habituel manque d'expressivité et je ne sus plus comment m'adresser à lui sans avoir la sensation de redevenir un gamin fauteur, dans l'obligation de montrer patte blanche.

― Tu m'en veux ? demandai-je tout en mordillant ma lippe.

Il me regarda sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion et j'eus l'impression de me liquéfier sur place.

― Non, dit-il laconiquement.

Sa réponse ne me soulagea pas pour autant. Ne sachant comment me comporter devant cette absence de réactivité qui nous renvoyait à ces attitudes plates que nous échangions avant l'incident, je me raclai la gorge et triturai mes mains.

― Tu vas venir ?

Derek arqua un sourcil et se rapprocha de moi. J'eus envie de reculer, mais je me contraignis à ne pas bouger.

― Le shérif me laisse-t-il le choix ?

Toutes mes appréhensions se transformèrent en provocation alors que le loup-garou me disait cela. Il se défilait et cela m'agaça.

― Ne le prend pas comme ça Derek. Il s'inquiète, mais s'il t'invite c'est que j'ai réussi à le convaincre en partie.

― De quoi ?

La question du lycaon était légitime et j'y répondis du tac au tac.

― Qu'on ne laisse pas les gens qui ont morflés seuls, abandonnés à eux-mêmes, surtout quand on est un gardien de la paix. Peut-être qu'il acceptera qu'on devienne un peu ta nouvelle famille, dis-je, le rose aux joues.

Derek soupira, mais j'entendis l'esquisse d'un invisible sourire dans son expiration qu'il exagérait sciemment. Il me regarda et je sentis cette subtile tendresse qu'il me destinait ces derniers temps. Troublé, il massa sa nuque avant de planter son regard dans le mien.

― Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu mettes la charrue avant les bœufs ?

Mon cœur se souleva au rythme de ces mots qui me heurtèrent. Je me crispai quelque peu de ces propos que mon mentor lupin me renvoyait comme une douce remontrance alors qu'il s'agissait clairement d'une tentative de diversion. Je m'agitai et fit quelques pas avant d'entrer dans l'espace vitale du loup-garou. J'étais quasiment collé à son corps quand je repris la parole.

― C'est pas ce que je fais Derek. Je prépare le terrain. Un jour, nous serons réellement liés. Je ne peux pas mettre mon père de côté dans cette histoire. S'il l'apprend sans préambule, ça sera un choc pour lui et il se transformera naturellement en entrave. Autant l'avoir dans notre camps en le préparant petit à petit à l'inéluctable. Tu comptes tellement dans ma vie, satané loup, même si rien ne se passe jamais comme je le voudrais entre nous.

Derek me regarda et je pus constater son indulgence qui se mêlait à cette mélancolie marquant toujours ces instants où il ressentait de tendres émotions. Je ne m'attardai pas sur ce que je compris et continuai mon discours.

― J'ai trop de secrets à dissimuler pour mentir mes sentiments devant l'homme qui m'a élevé. Je ne peux pas. Pour les lycanthropes c'est facile, je protège des gens. Pour le viol, c'est... impossible de lui dire sans m'effondrer. Alors pour ce qui me rend le plus joyeux de la terre entière, je veux plus le cacher. Ça me rend heureux de savoir qu'un jour on sera ensemble pour de vrai, même si ça me parait toujours trop loin, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Mon loup préféré se rapprocha de moi et me pris dans ses bras sans pour autant se laisser aller à la cajolerie. Ce fut aussi rude que plaisant.

― Je viendrais mercredi soir, susurra-t-il avant de me libérer de son emprise.

Déstabilisé, je lui jetai une œillade de défi tout en reculant. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser entendre que j'étais sur le point de craquer et rompre ma promesse de patience. Désarçonné, je récupérai mon sac à dos qui trainait dans le coin et le mis sur mes épaules.

― N'oublie pas le Batman, j'arrive plus à dormir quand je suis pas dans ton odeur.

― Idem, dit-il, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

― On est un peu con non ? demandai-je en me tortillant comme un gamin.

― On prend des subterfuges pour rester raisonnables. On s'octroie le temps. J'apprécie ça, conclut Derek avant que je ne me donne la force de le quitter.

Ce fut plus difficile que d'habitude, parce que j'eus la sensation qu'une porte s'entrouvrait timidement et devoir partir m'obligeait à laisser cet entrebâillement d'espoir derrière moi. Quand j'entrai dans ma jeep, mon cœur tambourinait comme un fou qui se grisait d'un optimisme incongru. Je parvins à me raisonner et c'est avec un timide signe de la main que je saluai une dernière fois l'homme qui hantait toutes mes pensées.

C'est ainsi que débuta un nouveau chapitre de ma relation avec Derek. Lorsqu'il vint à la maison, mon père l'accueillit de façon décontractée et tout ce que j'avais pu redouter s'évanouit dans l'heure. Il s'avéra d'ailleurs que les deux hommes se découvrirent des points communs au travers de leurs passions sportives et nous passâmes réellement un bon moment. Mon mentor lupin se décontracta à mesure que la soirée avança et tout prit un sens naturel qui nous fit du bien à tous.

Après ce fameux repas, ce qui devait-être une invitation d'évaluation devint un rituel. Derek fut invité régulièrement à la maison et j'eus le sentiment réconfortant que nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus. Il était tellement agréable de ne plus avoir à cacher cette étrange relation, de pouvoir la faire évoluer. Nos contacts devinrent familiers et sortirent progressivement de cet engoncement protecteur qu'ils avaient longtemps revêtu. Mon loup-garou était de plus en plus à l'aise en ma compagnie et il faisait tout pour que mon père ait confiance en lui.

Nos entrainements se firent beaucoup plus fréquents et comme l'avait dit Derek, le niveau avait changé. Mon corps s'était bien renforcé et je suivis le rythme qu'il imposait à Scott même si j'étais beaucoup moins endurant. Le simple fait que je me montre à la hauteur des attentes de notre entraineur suffit à stimuler notre énergie commune. Mon meilleur ami se dépassa au point de supplanter Derek et je parvins à user de malice pour piéger les deux lycanthropes sans pour autant être capable des mêmes exploits physiques. Notre mentor était satisfait. Il s'autorisait d'être sympathique avec nous et nous considérait, estimait désormais notre valeur en tant que loups.

Sur le plan de nos affaires surnaturelles, le shérif s'avéra être un atout de taille pour dissuader les chasseurs de la famille Argent de s'intéresser à nous. En effet, il avait découvert qu'ils étaient liés à une sombre affaire de trafic d'armes et ils étaient tous sous surveillance, de quoi les ralentir dans leur désir de déclarer la guerre aux loups-garous qui vivaient à Beacon Hills. Nous profitâmes avantageusement de cet état de fait pour mettre la main sur Peter Hale et à la fin du mois d'Avril, nous étions parvenus à l'attirer dans un guet-apens. Les effusions de violence furent évitées et avec l'aide de Scott et du Docteur Deaton, l'alpha fut contraint d'abdiquer. Notre plan s'avéra être une réussite totale et c'est ainsi que Derek devint le nouveau détenteur du pouvoir des garous dominants.

Nous avions tout fait pour laisser les preuves évidentes de la culpabilité de Peter dans le meurtre de Laura, la sœur aînée de Derek. Ainsi, le psychopathe fût incarcéré et nous nous retrouvâmes libres d'intrigues à résoudre. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, mon père et ses adjoints parvinrent à prouver l'implication du patriarche du Clan Argent dans des affaires de contrebandes de matériel militaires et pour couronner le tout, Kate fut inculpée pour l'assassinat de la famille Hale. Si cela nous débarrassa de la menace immédiate que les Argent représentaient pour nous, Scott en fit tristement les frais.

Le père d'Alyson lui interdit de fréquenter mon meilleur ami et il devint de plus en plus difficile pour les amoureux de se retrouver loin des interdits imposés par les adultes. Heureusement, avec l'aide du vétérinaire, Derek scella un accord avec le nouveau chef du Clan de chasseurs et une collaboration s'initia entre nous et eux. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux et nous avions le sentiment grisant d'être parvenus à nos fins en faisant le moins de dégâts possibles.

Nous étions à présent une vraie meute, avec un alpha et deux bêtas dont un humain. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela changeait tout. Nous nous sentions en sécurité et nos liens se resserraient dans la complicité qu'engendre le fait d'appartenir à un groupe soudé. Si Derek prenait son nouveau rôle à cœur, il se montrait beaucoup plus prompt à se détendre et profiter des instants que nous partagions. Nous avions évité le pire et une sorte de relâchement nerveux s'opéra de lui-même. Nous apaisâmes Scott du mieux que nous le pouvions et faisions en sorte de fermer les yeux quand celui-ci organisait des rendez-vous secret avec la fille des chasseurs.

De mon côté, Je réussis à convaincre Derek qu'il était temps qu'il ait un chez lui, une tanière qui lui appartienne et qui ne soit pas les ruines carbonisées dans lesquelles sa famille et lui avaient vécus. C'est ainsi qu'au cours du mois de mai, Scott et moi aidâmes notre alpha à emménager et nous fûmes surpris que mon père réussisse à se dégager du temps pour donner un coup de main. J'avais l'impression que nous étions une véritable famille et le loft qu'avais choisi mon futur compagnon devint un second foyer pour moi.

A l'école, tout se passait aussi normalement que possible. Je n'avais plus besoin de mon traitement pour me canaliser et cerise sur le gâteau, je m'étais montré si performant que je faisais partis des meilleurs élèves de notre promotion. Notre équipe de Crosse n'avait pas été aussi bonne depuis au moins une décennie et nous remportâmes le championnat régional sans toutefois parvenir à nous qualifier en national. Nous étions quand-même fiers de nous et nous vîmes notre coach pleurer pour la première fois (un véritable traumatisme pour nombre d'entre nous).

Si tout cela était très positif, nous rencontrâmes néanmoins sur cette période, quelques difficultés qui se présentèrent en la personne de Jackson Whittemore. Accusant mal le coup de n'être plus la seule et unique star de l'équipe et se retrouvant co-capitaine avec Scott, le fils d'avocat était persuadé que quelque chose nous était arrivé, que mon frérot avait mis la main sur une substance dopante qui améliorait significativement les performances physiques. Pour cette raison, il ne cessait de nous harceler et devint un réel problème qu'il fallait canaliser en permanence.

Depuis plusieurs mois, l'entêtement de Jackson à chercher ce que dissimulait les fulgurants progrès physiques de Scott risquait de le mettre sur la piste de la lycanthropie et nous devions absolument le garder éloigner de tout ça. Toutefois, étant donné que nous étions au lycée la plupart du temps, cela s'avéra être un vrai calvaire que de parvenir à l'éviter. L'arrogant athlète ne semblait mordre à aucun des hameçons que nous lui tendions et dans son désir de percer l'énigme qui entourait désormais Scott, il mit même sa petite amie à contribution.

Étrangement, la belle rouquine qui avait été mon béguin durant sept longues années commença à s'intéresser à moi. Comme par magie, j'étais subitement devenu captivant pour celle qui m'avait royalement snobé durant tout ce temps. Je ne fus pas dupe de ce qui se tramait derrière cette soudaine attention et si Lydia s'en rendit compte, cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas de tenter de m'extirper des informations en jouant de séduction. Il fut surprenant de me découvrir hermétique à ses charmes, de comprendre qu'elle pourrait tout essayer, elle me laissait désormais de marbre. Je crois que je l'ai vexé plus d'une fois par mes réactions à ces tentatives d'approche, mais je n'en culpabilisai jamais, me contentant d'apprécier les tactiques sophistiquées qu'elle expérimentait.

Enfin, le couple le plus en vogue du lycée montrait une attention accrue envers mon frérot et moi, ce qui ne manqua pas de nous mettre sous le feu des projecteurs de popularité. Pourtant, contrairement à ce que nous avions espéré au début de l'année scolaire, cela se révéla bien plus embarrassant qu'appréciable. Si cet éclairage servait les desseins de Scott qui en profitait pour entretenir son idylle shakespearienne avec la belle Alyson Argent, cela me gênait vraiment de me retrouver sous le focus d'une tripotée d'élèves en mal de modèles à suivre.

De ce que j'en pensais, il aurait été préférable que mon meilleur ami et moi entretenions un certain anonymat de sorte de ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce que nous devions cacher à tous. Dans ma position, je m'y essayais du mieux que je pouvais, ne répondant pratiquement jamais aux invitations pour participer à des événements particuliers. En dehors de mon père et de mon meilleur ami, je n'étais disponible que pour Derek. Ils étaient mes priorités et je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de les relayer au second plan pour des superficialités mondaines.

Cela ne signifiait pas que les autres ne comptaient pas, mais je ne leur accordais tout simplement pas le même poids dans mes résolutions personnelles. En fait, les élèves qui m'intéressaient étaient généralement les plus discrets, ceux dont j'avais l'intime conviction qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin à moment ou à un autre, d'une main tendue. C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à observer discrètement le comportement de lycéens tels que Isaac Lahaye ou Erica Reyes. Je connaissais ces deux personnes depuis des années, tout du moins de vue, mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment attardé à essayer de comprendre ce que pouvait être leurs vies pour qu'ils se montrent si effacés.

Sans savoir pour quelle raison, j'en parlai à Scott et Derek, leur exprimai ce que je pensais avoir déduis des attitudes de mes camarades. Mon meilleur ami ne sembla visiblement pas comprendre pourquoi je tentais de voir au-delà de l'opacité qui entourait ces adolescents que nous côtoyions pourtant chaque jour depuis des années. Sa remarque me fit l'effet d'une remise en question, parce que je n'eus aucune réponse à lui formuler. La seule chose que je savais avec certitude, c'est que Isaac et Erica n'étaient pas heureux et que j'avais la sensation qu'il fallait les seconder. De son côté, Derek resta perplexe et à chaque fois que je lui racontais ces drôles d'enquêtes que je menais officieusement, il paraissait s'embarrasser.

Ça ne changea rien au fait qu'en dépit du bon sens, je continuai d'espionner Isaac afin de comprendre d'où lui venait ce caractère fuyant et renfermé. Je n'aurais su l'expliquer, mais j'étais intimement convaincu que le blondinet à la gueule d'ange avait une mauvaise vie. Il paraissait toujours être sur le point de s'écrabouiller sous le poids des événements et il faisait en sorte d'éviter toutes les situations où on risquait de le toucher. Il ne regardait personne franchement et baissait la tête dès qu'il entendait quelqu'un l'interpeler. J'en vins à croire qu'il était un enfant maltraité par son père et un après-midi après les cours, je fis part de mes soupçons à Derek.

Je me souviens que nous étions assis dans le canapé et que nous nous faisions face pour discuter. C'était l'un de ces moments que j'affectionnais particulièrement, ceux où après une session d'entraînement, nous prenions le temps de dialoguer de tout et de rien. Ces derniers temps, j'avais été beaucoup préoccupé par le sort de l'invisible Isaac et il revenait souvent dans mes propos. Quand j'expliquai à Derek ce que je croyais avoir compris, mon alpha m'arrêta.

Il me demanda ce que je cherchais à faire et je lui dis que je voulais simplement me sentir utile en aidant ceux qui devaient l'être. Je parvins à enrober mes lubies dans une argumentation qui s'articulait sur le fait qu'une meute devait protéger les créatures plus faibles qui vivaient sur son territoire. Il secoua négativement la tête et me reposa la question. Ce comportement me désarçonna et je ne sus quoi rétorquer, j'étais un peu paumé. Derek m'expliqua alors qu'il avait le sentiment que depuis quelques temps, je cherchais inconsciemment à enrôler des bêtas pour la meute. Ma première réaction fut de rire et je compris vite que c'était une manière de nier cette affirmation.

L'alpha n'apprécia guère cette dérobade de ma part. Et c'est là qu'il me dit très sérieusement que depuis qu'il était devenu un mâle dominant, il ressentait ce besoin d'agrandir notre groupe, mais qu'il s'en empêchait pour des raisons évidentes. Or, de mon côté, je prospectais, je m'intéressais à des personnes qui n'avaient jamais eu d'attraits à mes yeux jusque-là. Pour lui, j'étais en train de réagir en compagnon et je m'étais mis sur un mode de recrutement visant à élargir nos rangs. Son raisonnement me scia, dans la mesure où il tenait debout et surtout, parce que je ne m'étais pas du tout rendu compte par mes propre moyens qu'il était probable que j'agisse ainsi. Derek avait vu juste et j'eus subitement honte. J'avais déguisé en un désir d'aider, cet étrange instinct qui me poussait à chercher de futurs membres pour grossir nos rangs.

J'exprimai ces sentiments à l'homme-loup qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis des mois. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, une frénésie dérangeante m'empêchait de rester calme face à ces constats. Derek me sourit tendrement et m'assura qu'il ne fallait pas que je me mette dans cet état pour si peu. Il s'avança vers moi et m'exprima qu'il était content que je sois suffisamment à l'écoute de notre lien pour expérimenter des traits de caractère qui n'appartenaient qu'aux loups. Selon lui, c'était le signe que j'étais un compagnon fidèle et fiable. Il ajouta qu'il était certain que je n'avais pas travesti mon désir de prêter main forte à des camarades. De ce qu'il connaissait de moi, je voulais toujours soutenir les autres et j'avais donc mêlé cette caractéristique à l'ambition naturelle de l'alpha auquel j'étais attaché.

Je lui évoquai mes doutes et il finit par me prendre dans ses bras pour me cajoler. J'eus l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler sous la puissance des ressentis qui accompagnaient toujours les intentions de Derek lorsqu'elles m'étaient directement destinées. Comme il fut tendre et doux, comme son odeur était différente et affriolante lorsqu'elle respirait la vie et s'avérait être bien plus qu'un parfum inerte sur un vêtement que je portais la nuit. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et l'alpha compris que mon émotivité était à fleur de peau. Il me serra encore dans ses bras avant de me lâcher pour continuer d'entretenir la décence qu'il souhaitait que notre relation revête.

Il posa tout de même ses lèvres sur mon front avant de me confier qu'il allait s'intéresser de plus près aux cas d'Isaac et d'Erica. Il allait se fier à mon instinct et si j'avais été attiré par eux, c'était sûrement que je les avais intuitivement estimés digne d'attention. Mon cœur se gonfla d'une sorte d'importance que je n'avais jamais éprouvée avant. Derek me faisait confiance, en tout cas, c'est ainsi que j'interprétai ses mots, même si le message était implicite. Il me fallut prendre plusieurs respirations pour apaiser l'emballement de mon pouls ainsi que la fébrilité qui m'assaillit.

Le loup-garou m'observa et ses yeux parurent plus vitreux que d'habitude. Il n'en était pas moins magnifique, au contraire, et je dus combattre l'envie qui naquit dans mes entrailles, me détourner des pulsions qui s'apprêtaient à éclore en mes tréfonds. J'avais tellement envie de toucher Derek, de caresser sa peau, lui dédier mes délicatesses de jeune fougueux. La frustration se fit de plus en plus imposante, et je me relevai subitement, le palpitant en vrac, le besoin de fuir pour ne pas céder à ces envies qui prenaient d'assaut tout mon être. C'est dans ces moments où tout était si évident entre nous que je souffrais le plus cette patience que mon compagnon me réclamait.

Je partis donc, incapable de contenir toute l'instabilité de mes fragiles espoirs. J'aurais aimé que Derek me retienne, mais il ne le fit pas, il ne le faisait jamais. Il m'était douloureux de m'apercevoir à quel point les choses stagnaient entre nous. Nous étions dans une sorte de cercle d'habitudes où nous nous entrainions, nous partagions des repas avec mon père, nous enquêtions, nous échangions nos odeurs, et il n'y avait rien de plus. L'alpha ne me laissait aucune ouverture sur le plan sentimentale et cela me bouffait de l'intérieur.

Parfois, quand j'y pensais, j'enrageais. Il avait fallu qu'on me viole pour que Derek dévoile qui il était vraiment. Il avait fallu qu'on me bafoue pour qu'il montre un autre visage que celui de sa colère. Pourtant et en dépit de tout ce qui avait changé depuis, rien ne parvenait à le rasséréner suffisamment pour qu'il se laisse aller à la douceur des sentiments qui pouvaient nous relier. J'étais son compagnon d'âme, Allan Deaton nous l'avait confirmé et cependant, nous n'expérimentions aucun des aspects de cette magie censée transcender ce que nous étions.

Je ressentais cet appel permanent en moi et je devais l'éteindre parce que je savais qu'il ne serait pas comblé. Derek était encore perdu dans ses échecs passés et je ne parvenais pas à l'en extirper. J'avais beau tout mettre en œuvre pour le rassurer, lui exprimer ma prévenance, lui dévoiler la bienveillance de mes désirs pour nous, il demeurait toujours en retrait. Il gardait un pied dans le cercle de notre complicité et un autre à l'extérieur, comme s'il se donnait la possibilité de fuir au moindre signe de danger pour son intégrité sentimentale.

Quand je tentais de le convaincre, mon alpha me rabâchait que j'étais trop jeune, que mon père n'accepterait pas, qu'il ne désirait pas perdre la confiance que le shérif avait placée en lui. Je me retrouvais systématiquement devant ces constats dont je ne pouvais que reconnaître la raison, mais en être conscient ne réduisait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance qui me démoralisait régulièrement. Même si je tentais de faire comme si cela ne m'affectait pas, rien n'était plus faux. Derek me manquait alors que je le voyais chaque jour. J'avais l'impression d'être un alcoolique en cure de désintoxication qui avait toujours une bouteille tentatrice sous le nez. Plus les semaines s'étiraient, plus il m'était délicat de conserver un esprit positif.

A chaque fois que je me heurtais à l'impossible épanouissement que Derek imposait à notre lien, je repensais à ce qui m'était arrivé et tout s'enlisait dans les ombres de mes doutes. J'avais la sensation de ne pas être valable, que tous mes efforts pour être acceptables n'étaient que des pets dans l'eau. Je me retrouvais dans la peau de ce Stiles réduit à rien par un inconnu qui n'avait vu en lui qu'un vide couilles. J'en pleurais secrètement, parce que je me donnais tellement pour tenter d'être valeureux, digne d'affection et d'amour. Mais cela ne semblait porter ses fruits nulle part. L'homme qui m'était destiné refusait obstinément de s'investir plus avant avec moi et je redevenais systématiquement cette serpillère inutile, tout juste bonne à éponger des pulsions malsaines.

Je ne parlais de mes états d'âmes avec personne. Je me sentais pitoyable et je ne pouvais pas partager ça. Pourtant, ces pensées me hantaient et me faisaient un mal que je m'entêtais à terrer dans l'invisible, l'inaudible, l'imprécis. J'avais de plus en plus de fantasmes morbides dans lesquels on me violait, comme si c'était là tout ce que j'étais capable de susciter. J'étais conscient de l'absurdité qui infectait ces mauvais voyages dans les sombres replis de mes songes, mais je n'arrivais pas à éteindre ce sentiment cuisant d'être repoussant. Si même mon âme sœur éprouvait de la retenue à s'engager avec moi, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait sur ce qui me composait ?

Cette question revenait sans cesse et si je savais que ce n'était pas moi qui étais la cause du comportement de Derek à mon endroit, je ne parvenais toutefois pas à dompter ce traitre dégout que je m'inspirais quand je voyais l'alpha se retenir de m'apprécier. C'était débile mais je m'en sentais à chaque fois blessé. Je tombais alors dans un cercle vicieux duquel il m'était toujours difficile de sortir sans être tenté de m'abîmer un peu plus.

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva et malgré ma réussite, je m'étais progressivement assombri dans le ressentiment. Scott n'était plus aussi proche de moi qu'avant et seule semblait compter son idylle avec la belle Alyson. Si cette histoire d'amour l'éloignait de moi, ce n'était pas pour cette raison que j'en voulais à mon meilleur ami. Non, en réalité, j'étais jaloux de lui. Même s'il devait faire face à des obstacles pour concrétiser sa relation, il vivait quelque chose de fort et intense. Mon frère de cœur allait de l'avant et se gonflait d'espoir à travers ce mouvement qui le poussait toujours un peu plus dans les bras de sa dulcinée. Tous deux partageaient quelque chose et leur affection avait tout loisir de s'épanouir.

Si j'étais heureux pour lui, cela me ramenait à l'absence que je vivais en permanence de mon côté. Ces dernier temps, je ne parvenais plus à la combler en multipliant les activités, ce n'était plus suffisant pour l'éteindre et faire comme si je ne la ressentais pas. Même mon enquête sur Isaac et Erica perdit de son intérêt à mes yeux et bien que je sois conscient que mes camarades n'étaient pas heureux, je ne me sentais pas assez fort pour les soutenir dans leurs propres tourments.

La lassitude me guettait telle une proie facile. Etais-ce que j'étais devenu le soir de cette virée en boîte de nuit, une victime ? Je détestais cette idée et je m'envasais pourtant dedans, sans recul. Pourquoi je n'arrêtais plus de penser à cette expérience au Jungle alors que j'étais parvenu à en faire abstraction pendant des mois ? J'étais tout simplement en manque d'affection, je souffrais de carence en caresses, d'incomplétude. Personne ne me prenait plus dans ses bras pour me donner le sentiment qu'il était bon d'être en vie, entouré de chaleur humaine. Même en compagnie de mes proches je me sentais esseulé, mis au rebus comme un objet obsolète.

Les grandes vacances s'imposèrent et la chaleur des jours devint pesante. Toutes les habitudes que j'avais prises pour assumer le quotidien s'étiolèrent dans cette espèce de temporalité figée que propose l'été. Mon univers semblait se désagréger à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans l'inactivité. L'ennui s'attardait dans mes rêves et je n'avais plus rien envie de faire. Je n'avais plus d'énergie et m'engourdissais dans un état d'esprit ou les ombres planant sur mon cœur infectaient mes idées pour les dédier à la négation de mon propre bienêtre.

Les jours se ressemblaient tous et si je continuais d'aller voir Derek, je ne m'impliquais plus avec la même fougue, laissant mes espoirs stagner dans l'inertie. Je restais le moins longtemps possible et je ne parlais quasiment plus. Lorsque l'alpha répondait aux invitations de mon père, je ne montrais pas autant d'enthousiasme qu'avant et la plupart du temps, je subissais passivement nos réunions. Les deux hommes s'entendaient bien et cette connivence qu'ils partageaient désormais était suffisante pour effacer mon manque d'entrain, le rendre invisible. Je devenais de plus en plus terne et je ne cherchais même pas à m'en cacher.

Ce fut quand Alyson partit en vacances que les choses changèrent un peu. Alors que Scott n'avait été que très peu disponible auparavant, il commença à revenir vers moi. Sa présence retrouvée sembla apaiser cette sensation de dénuement qui creusait ses sombres galeries en mon sein. Grâce à lui, je parvenais à négliger l'entretien de mes intimes frustrations. Si je sentais qu'il y avait une injustice dans le fait que mon frérot me rejoigne seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus occuper son temps avec sa chérie, j'étais tout de même content d'être la première personne à laquelle il avait pensé pour combler ses journées.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes chaque après-midi chez moi pour jouer à la console ou regarder des films. Et puis, nous retournâmes ensemble à l'entrainement que notre alpha nous proposait. Cela suffit à me motiver sans pour autant faire renaître ma pétulance. J'étais simplement content de partager quelque chose avec les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi après mon père. Dans ces moments, je ne pensais pas en négatif, j'avais tout le loisir d'omettre ce qui torturait mes émotions.

Mais il fallait croire que j'étais moins sibyllin que ce que je croyais. Un jour, après la séance de musculation dispensée par Derek, Scott me surpris en tentant de me parler. Nous retournions à ma Jeep quand il m'arrêta pour me regarder avec ces yeux de chiots abandonné. Mon estomac se retourna immédiatement. Je n'étais pas dupe et savais que si mon ami sortait sa panoplie d'expressions craquantes, c'est qu'il s'apprêtait à toucher à des sujets sensibles.

― C'est quand que vous allez enfin vous avouer vos sentiments ? me demanda-t-il sans ambages.

Surpris, je me retournai vers lui avant d'ouvrir la portière de ma voiture, comme si de rien n'était.

― Qui ?

Ma question était nulle, j'avais très bien compris ce que me disait Scott, mais j'avais peur qu'il soulève le tapis de mes hontes, qu'il voit en moi ce que je ne supportais plus de constater dans le miroir quand je m'y regardais. Mon cœur battit plus vite et je balançai mon sac de sport sur la banquette arrière tandis que mon meilleur pote faisait de même de l'autre côté. Il se figea et me regarda sérieusement.

― Toi et Derek. Vous passez votre temps à vous tourner autour et pourtant, vous ne faites rien.

― Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça Scott. C'est déjà suffisamment frustrant pour que tu n'en rajoutes pas une couche s'il te plait.

Mes mots transpirèrent toute l'aigreur que je ressentais depuis des semaines, et je m'engouffrai dans la chaleur confinée de l'habitacle de ma Rosco. Mon frérot m'imita et nous nous retrouvâmes à nous observer. Puis Scott en eut assez de mon silence et me questionna avec une grande douceur dans le regard.

― Il ne veut pas ?

― Je suis trop jeune.

Je me renfrognai en déballant l'argument phare de Derek, posant mes coudes dénudés sur le volant. Purée, exprimer ça à voix haute me donnait la sensation d'être un pauvre type. Je sentis que mon malaise devenait celui de mon ami.

― N'importe quoi..., tenta-t-il pour me rassurer, mais je lui coupai la parole dans la foulée.

― Tu ne connais pas son histoire Scotty, alors ne dis pas des trucs sans savoir. Il a des raisons de chercher à me préserver de lui. Et puis, mon père est shérif et même s'il apprécie Derek, je doute qu'il accepte qu'on soit un couple.

― C'est pas ton père qui va vivre ta vie. Si t'es gay, il doit juste apprendre à s'y faire.

La main de mon frérot se posa sur mon bras et je sentis toute la force de son soutien dans ce simple geste. Nos regards se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et si j'eus envie de fuir le sien, il se montra assez rassurant pour que je ne le fasse pas. Pourtant, je ne devais pas le laisser tenir ce propos qui pouvait faire passer mon père pour un vieux con rétrograde, ce qu'il n'était pas.

― C'est pas ça, il n'a rien contre le fait que je sois homo. Il essaie juste de m'apprendre à être raisonnable pour ne pas faire des choix précipités. C'est normal qu'il réagisse ainsi. Il n'a plus que moi. Putain, tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait chier d'être conscient et de comprendre ce qu'il veut m'enseigner. Je préférerais mille fois m'en foutre.

Je soupirai et regardai dehors, comme si cela allait faire disparaître la boule dans mon estomac, cette sensation d'être prisonnier de principes qui me tyrannisaient injustement. Dans la rue, le soleil flattait l'asphalte au point d'y faire naître de liquides mirages. Je me perdis un instant dans leurs contemplations avant de reprendre la parole.

― Notre alpha et lui sont les mêmes, ils passent leur temps à vouloir me protéger de ma jeunesse. J'ai l'impression que c'est une tare quand je les écoute et je commence à croire qu'ils ont raison. C'est parce qu'ils ont souffert leurs conneries qu'ils me mettent en garde en permanence. Et pourtant, de mon côté, je suis fatigué de devoir réfléchir aux conséquences de chacun de mes actes. Je préférerais m'en foutre et voler le plaisir d'apprendre.

Ça y était, je déballai mes ressentiments. Toutefois, cela ne me soulagea pas du tout. La seule chose qui m'apaisa fut de constater l'acceptation sur la tendre bouille de mon meilleur ami.

― Tu l'aimes vraiment, dit-il avec une retenue presque enfantine dans ses grands yeux profonds.

― Il est mon âme sœur, Scott.

En même temps que ce murmure intimidé quitta mes lèvres, je vie mon ami écarquiller les yeux. Certainement que le Docteur Deaton avait déjà dû lui en parler, mais m'entendre le dire le perturba gentiment. De mon côté, je ressenti une sensation d'étrangeté. C'était la première fois que je parlais de ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que Derek ou le druide qui veillait sur notre meute.

― Comment vous savez ça ?

Mon ami exprimait ses doutes sans me brusquer pour autant. Je reconnu là toute la délicatesse naturelle de Scott et une agréable chaleur se répandit en moi, moins pesante que celle qui irradiait l'habitacle dans lequel nous étions confiné.

― Je saurais pas l'expliquer avec des mots. C'est juste évident. C'est comme si je le ressentais dans mon corps.

Mon frérot acquiesça et me fit un grand sourire avant de passer un bras derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer vers lui. Il posa son front contre le mien et je ressentis toute la résignation qui accaparait ses intentions. Comme il fut réconfortant de sentir son soutien, de constater la sincérité de sa considération pour moi. Cela me réconforta plus que tout ce que j'avais tenté ces dernières semaines pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Après cette discussion à cœur ouvert avec mon frère de cœur, j'eus le sentiment que j'allais un peu mieux. Je me sentis moins seul et savoir que Scott me comprenait me rassura. Malgré cela, je restais dans l'échec. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de dégoutant en moi, des tares qui me rendaient repoussant, une sorte de maladie dégénérative que l'instinct de mon compagnon pressentait et qui mettait un frein à tous nos souhaits. J'avais beau tenter de me raisonner pour revenir vers des pensées moins absurdes, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Je cultivais mon mal comme d'autres leurs vertus et cela me détruisait lentement mais surement.

Un soir de la deuxième quinzaine du mois de juillet, Derek me rendit visite. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait puisqu'il avait désormais un endroit où crécher avec tout le confort que propose la modernité. Le fait est que je ne fus pas vraiment enthousiasmé de le voir débarqué chez moi. Il avait à présent un téléphone portable car je lui avais seriné les oreilles pendant des mois pour qu'il en fasse l'acquisition et j'estimai qu'il aurait dû me prévenir s'il avait l'intention de passer.

Cette pensée me mit devant le fait que je cherchais probablement la moindre peccadille pour éteindre l'emballement spontané que je ressentais toujours lorsque Derek était proche de moi. Son comportement m'avait tant de fois découragé. J'avais appris qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'enflamme pour des choses qui n'aboutiraient jamais à ce que j'espérais. Je laissai donc le loup-garou prendre place sur le rebord de mon lit. Maussade, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche et s'il voulait vraiment me parler, il devrait le faire sans que je n'ouvre la discussion comme c'était très souvent le cas.

Il me regarda avec ses yeux insondables et cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas échangé sincèrement. Le voir ainsi chercher à contacter ma confiance en lui fit partir mon palpitant vers des rythmes endiablés. Il ne fallait pas que je cède, non, je devais rester aussi distant que me le permettait mon désabusement. Je m'assis à mon siège de bureau et attendit, ma jambe vibrant frénétiquement tout le stress que cette situation saugrenue générait en moi.

― Stiles… je… laisse tomber, dit-il en se relevant pour s'apprêter à partir.

Je demeurai immobile, pris par la déception qui s'infiltrait dans mon cœur comme une sentence.

― Alors tout ça pour ça ?

Ma question était froide, à la limite de l'agressivité. Les faux fuyants de Derek me pesaient. J'en avais assez de cette tension permanente entre nous, de ces non-dits qui s'accumulaient et se transformaient en autant de pierres érigeant ce mûr qui nous séparait. L'homme-loup me dévisagea un instant avant d'abdiquer.

― Aujourd'hui… c'est mon anniversaire, je voulais être en compagnie de quelqu'un qui compte à mes yeux. Et puis, j'ai besoin que tu redeviennes toi-même, que tu me parles.

La surprise se diffusa en moi et je me sentis vaciller sous une vague d'émotions contradictoires et inattendues. J'ignorai ce que je ressentis vraiment. Est-ce que j'étais touché, en colère, triste, euphorique ou une sorte de métissage improbable entre tout ça ?

― Je ne savais pas que tu étais né à la mi-juillet, éludais-je, à deux doigts de me transformer en bègue.

― Et bien maintenant tu le sais, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. Pourquoi tu m'évites Stiles ?

J'eus subitement la sensation que mon alpha se foutait de ma gueule. Je me relevais sous l'impulsion d'une incontrôlable nervosité.

― C'est moi qui t'évite Derek où c'est toi qui as tout fait pour me garder à distance ? Tu voulais que je comprenne que tu n'étais pas prêt. Pour ça tu as proscrit les contacts affectueux avec moi et maintenant que je m'écarte, tu m'en fais le reproche. Arrête de me prendre pour une girouette. J'en peux plus d'être constamment en manque de toi, même quand nous sommes ensemble. C'est devenu insupportable d'aspirer à un « nous » tout en sachant que je vais me heurter à tes refus permanents.

Je ne m'attendais pas à déballer tout ça, à me retrouver émotif au point de trembler de rage, de ne plus savoir comment user de mon corps qui partait en vrille.

― J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour un vrai con. Tu viens là avec tes yeux de chien battu et tu crois que c'est suffisant pour que j'oublie tous ces moments où j'ai la sensation que je te rebute, toutes ces fois où tu me repousses pour te protéger. C'est bien simple, j'arrive plus à me voir en peinture tellement ça me fait mal de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et toi qui passes ton temps à te cacher derrière ta peur de ce qu'on pourrait avoir tous les deux… Bordel, je suis ton compagnon et tu le dénies constamment.

Je me mis à pleurer et j'eus envie de me baffer de constater à quel point j'étais niais. Derek s'avança vers moi, désemparé. Je reculais pour garder cette distance entre nous. Il me fallut lutter contre mes pulsions pour ne pas fondre devant le caractère prévenant qui refaisait surface dans les attitudes de celui qui devenait le grand amour de ma vie. J'avais cependant trop de rancœurs pour lui céder du terrain.

― Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe quand un compagnon est rejeté ? Est-ce que tu es seulement conscient que c'est ce que je ressens ? demandais-je en sanglotant comme un pauvre type que j'étais.

― Ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

La voix de Derek s'affaiblit, il manquait de certitudes et ne savait manifestement pas comment réagir à ce que je lui disais.

― Si, c'est ce que tu fais. Tu fuis le contact. Dès que la tendresse s'immisce dans nos échanges, tu pars. Dès que tu sens que tu es sur le point de répondre à l'affection que j'espère, tu te coupes de moi, tu fermes le lien, tu te mets en retrait et tu deviens hermétique à tout. C'est du rejet, et tu ne le fais pas parce que je suis trop jeune, tu le fais égoïstement, parce que t'as les pétoches de m'aimer, t'as honte.

Mes propos se perdirent entre tristesse et amertume et je les postillonnai sans recul. J'avais accumulé trop d'aigreur pour me montrer constructif. J'observai Derek et je constatai la résignation dont il fit preuve. Il savait que si j'exagérais, il y avait tout de même une importante part de vérité dans mes récriminations.

― Je n'ai pas honte d'avoir des sentiments pour toi, dit-il avec une conviction qui me figea dans l'ahurissement.

Derek s'assit alors lentement sur mon lit. Un silence gênant s'en suivit et nous nous observâmes douloureusement, chacun de nous se perdant dans ses propres tourments. Puis, j'en eus assez de ce vide qui prenait toute la place, de cette absence d'explications, de ces sourdes justifications qui étaient devenues avec le temps, des leitmotivs jouant sur la conduite de nos échanges.

― Tu n'as peut-être pas honte, mais tu mets toujours sur la table cette histoire d'âge, alors que tu sais comme moi que c'est une excuse bidon. J'ai été violé Derek, j'ai plus une once d'innocence à perdre. Mon cœur a été tellement piétiné par les autres que je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il continue de battre. Est-ce que je suis si monstrueux que ça, pour mériter qu'on me bafoue et que l'on me rejette tout le temps ?

Je me mis de nouveau à sangloter. Je m'en voulais de me laisser aller au point de me montrer si pathétique, mais je n'arrivais pas à contrarier la tempête qui abîmait mes sentiments. Derek ne sut visiblement pas comment se comporter face à ma triste humeur. Ses grands yeux d'un vert changeant s'embuèrent d'empathie.

― J'ai jamais souhaité que tu ressentes tout ça, je… excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas que tu… il faut que je guérisse du passé et j'y arrive pas, avoua-t-il, penaud et décontenancé.

Je me calmai devant le malheur qui émanait de mon âme sœur. Il souffrait autant que moi sinon plus, mais il ne savait l'exprimer qu'en s'isolant du reste du monde. Il refusait le soutien qui pouvait lui être apporté et il prétendait vouloir guérir alors qu'il entretenait son mal. Tous ces constats m'apparurent avec une clarté effarante, et pour cause, c'était ce comportement qui ne me ressemblait pas du tout que j'avais aveuglément adopté ces dernières semaines. En fait, je me rendis compte à ce moment-là, que je devenais comme Derek. Notre lien m'avait transformé en une sorte de miroir de ses intimes épreuves. Je reniflai et essuyai mes joues avant de reprendre la parole.

― Tu fais fausse route si tu crois que tu pourras aller mieux en te renfermant sur toi-même. C'est toi qui me l'as appris en plus. J'ai eu la force de faire face à ce qui m'était arrivé parce que tu étais là. Laisse-moi t'aider en retour Derek. Permet-moi de refermer tes cicatrices avec des caresses et te prouver que ça peut être bon de se sentir aimé pour ce qu'on est. Tu n'es pas un pion dans mon jeu d'échec, tu es mon Roi, je t'aime, je veux te protéger. J'ai fait tellement d'efforts pour que tu le comprennes, dis-je, la voix vibrante de sanglots contenus.

Une larme s'échoua sur la joue de l'homme-loup quand il releva la tête pour me dévisager. Mon cœur se serra comme jamais et j'eus la sensation que le temps s'arrêtait.

― Et ton père ? demanda Derek, comme si c'était la grande entrave de notre problème.

Il sécha négligemment son visage qui redevint inexpressif et je soupirai. J'en avais assez de cet argument que je prenais pour une esquive. Si au commencement de toute cette histoire il avait eu un poids déterminant dans nos décisions, il se ternissait peu à peu.

― Depuis le début, mon père sait que je suis en amour pour toi. Je lui ai tout de suite avoué. Maintenant, il ne peut plus nier que tu es un homme bien. Il constate chaque jour que nous nous grandissons l'un l'autre. Alors même si notre relation le chagrine parce qu'il estime que c'est trop tôt, il s'y fera. Il t'aime bien, il me parle souvent de toi. Nous sommes ta nouvelle famille Derek. Accepte-le, je t'en prie.

Je me mis debout en prononçant ces mots fragiles et l'alpha me suivi de son regard froncé. J'eus la sensation qu'il était aussi perdu qu'un enfant devant un choix dont il ne comprenait pas encore les conséquences. Il avait peur de l'inconnu que je lui proposais, il craignait d'être heureux. J'allai vers lui, le cœur battant et m'assis sur mon lit à ses côtés.

― Tu n'es plus tout seul, tu as de nouveau une meute, un foyer, une famille, murmurais-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Derek me regarda avec une douceur désarmante dans le regard et mes mains se dirigèrent d'elles-mêmes vers ses joues velues. Il tressaillit.

― S'il te plait, accepte que nous soyons des compagnons, que nous vivions nos besoins pour de vrai, pas à travers des subterfuges. Si tu continues de refuser l'évidence, nous allons finir par nous autodétruire. Tu as raison, la magie des âmes sœurs est puissante et… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y suis si sensible, mais… ça m'affecte tellement que je ne me reconnais plus.

Les magnifiques iris de mon compagnon ne me quittèrent pas et je me rendis compte que je caressai subtilement son visage. Je me penchai un peu plus vers lui. Hypnotisé par ses lèvres, je les capturai avec les miennes. Mon pouls atteint des sommets rythmiques insoupçonnés tant mon audace me fit chavirer. Derek frémit et cela se répercuta en moi avec une puissance qui me donna la sensation de décoller pour planer avec lui. Nos bouches se murent tendrement l'une contre l'autre et seules les sensations que cela fit naître en mes tréfonds importaient. J'entrouvris mes lèvres et découvris le goût de l'homme que j'aimais, la délicatesse de sa langue dorlotant la mienne.

Ce fut un maelström d'impressions qui fondit sur moi pour m'engloutir dans une volupté salvatrice, l'apaisement de tant de mois de frustrations. Derek était dans ma bouche, il répondait à mon baiser, ses bras m'enveloppaient pour m'emprisonner contre lui et rien n'était plus limpide que notre besoin l'un de l'autre. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules avec démesure, je voulais tant ressentir sa présence vibrante tout contre ma chair. Ma chambre avait disparu et ne demeurait plus que la passion qui reliait l'homme-loup à mon âme submergée d'admiration, d'envie, d'espoir. Tout mon corps s'électrisait, se hérissait de plaisants frissons, se bouleversait de cette intimité que nous partagions à présent. Celle-ci dépassait le paysage de mes fantasmes pour révéler toute la puissance de la réalité qui nous unissait.

J'ignore combien de temps cela dura, je sais seulement que j'avais envie de rester comme ça pour toujours, d'enrichir ce partage chaque jour que la vie me donnerait. C'était un vœu pieux, une sorte d'entrée en religion. Je laissai Derek gouverner l'instant, guider la suite de nos mouvements. Nous étions dans cette recherche de complétude que nous partagions avec une tendresse débordante. Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'un baiser pouvait contenir tant de rêves, tant de justesse, tant de consolation. Ensemble nous étions capables d'effacer tous ces maux qui nous infectaient et pour la première fois de ma vie, je sus ce qu'était la sérénité.

Derek rompit l'échange et nous nous regardâmes amoureusement. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de sensibilité dans les yeux de mon loup-garou et j'eus envie de me fondre dans son corps, de lui appartenir pour toujours. Notre intensité me soufflait sur place, je ne savais plus penser, j'étais complètement déconnecté de tout ce qui n'était pas l'homme qui allait devenir ma moitié, mon tout. Je sentis ainsi qu'en dépit de la beauté de ce que nous venions d'éprouver, quelque chose tracassait mon compagnon. Il caressa ma joue du dos de son index et ses épais sourcils prirent la forme de deux accents câlins. Je m'amollis devant cette expression si craquante qu'il me réservait.

― Je t'aime Stiles… je veux que tu sois heureux avec moi, mais il faut que j'ai la permission de Noah. Je ne veux pas que nous fassions ça dans son dos. Il y a déjà trop de choses qu'il ignore. Nous devrions peut-être tout lui dire sur ce que je suis.

Il me fallut un certain temps pour comprendre ce que mon amoureux m'expliquait. Revenir vers ce genre de considérations me demandait un effort que je n'avais pas envie de faire. Je préférais me perdre dans le souvenir de ce que je venais de vivre avec Derek, que de tenter de trouver une résolution pragmatique à notre situation. Je me rendis compte que j'acquiesçais aux propositions de mon interlocuteur sans avoir pris la peine de comprendre tout ce que cela allait impliquer. Il dut s'en apercevoir parce qu'il fronça subitement les sourcils.

― T'es certain d'être d'accord avec cette idée Stiles ? T'as l'air bizarre.

― Je suis en phase avec toi Derek, je… c'était magique. Je veux qu'on recommence, qu'on s'embrasse encore, dis-je, avide, légèrement à côté de la plaque.

L'homme-loup me destina un fantastique sourire et effleura ma joue de sa grosse paluche. Comme il était doux et attendrissant. Mon cœur ne suivait plus que les sursauts inspirés par le comportement de Derek et j'avais un mal fou à donner de l'importance à tout le reste. Je ne comprenais pas comment il parvenait à ne pas être dans le même état d'ahurissement que moi.

― Ce n'était pas de notre baiser que je te parlais, me dit-il de sa voix suave et murmurante.

Tout mon corps frémit sur la mélodie de son timbre chaud qui semblait pouvoir déclencher toutes sortes de réactions simultanées dans mes entrailles. Comment faisait-il ça ? En était-il seulement conscient ?

― Tu m'écoutes ? me demanda-t-il.

Je devais vraiment avoir une expression hagarde pour qu'il me demande ça, mais sur le moment je fus incapable de le discerner. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que quand le lycanthrope me parlait, tout mon être réagissait, s'impatientait, aspirait aux échanges les plus indécents qui soient.

― J'adore ta voix, je passerais ma vie entière à t'écouter Derek.

― T'es sûr que ça va ? m'interrogea-t-il, partagé entre sourire et inquiétude.

― J'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute mon existence. J'ai besoin qu'on recommence à s'embrasser. S'il te plait. On parlera du reste demain.

Il me sourit et se leva subitement. J'eus peur, je ne comprenais plus rien.

― Ne t'en vas pas, c'est pas juste, je…

― Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, je ne pars pas. J'enlève mes groles pour qu'on puisse s'allonger l'un contre l'autre. Tu veux ?

― Oui, je ne désire que ça depuis que j'ai rencontré ton vrai toi, celui qui est doux et qui prend soin des autres.

Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, j'aurais eu du mal à croire celui qui m'aurait dit qu'il était possible de faire rougir Derek Hale. Mais là, dans ma chambre, je fus ému de constater toute la joliesse des silencieuses réponses que cet être me destinait. Il était magnifique et j'avais envie de lui offrir l'univers. Comment était-il seulement possible que le redoutable lycanthrope que j'avais connu soit capable de devenir la source d'une tendresse si bouleversante ?

Mon alpha retira ses chaussures et s'approcha de moi lentement. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter. Je voulais juste que nos corps se touchent, que nos lèvres se joignent, que nos doigts s'entrelacent, que nos salives se mélangent. Je me laissai complètement faire par la situation, et j'adorai l'idée de m'abandonner à mes envies, ne plus réfléchir à rien pour profiter de l'instant. Derek se coucha dans mon lit et je vins me blottir contre sa chaleur. Nos deux corps étaient faits pour se compléter, c'était d'une évidence transcendant tout le reste.

― Joyeux anniversaire, Roi de mon cœur, susurrai-je, fébrile d'anticipation.

― Mon amour, si tu savais à quel point…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer de parler, et fondis sur sa bouche pour retrouver toutes ses sensations que j'avais découvertes avec lui un peu plus tôt. Nous nous bécotâmes durant de longues minutes, nous découvrant dans cette sensitivité partagée. L'odeur de mon loup me rendit fou, son musque m'envoûta totalement. Tout ce qui émanait de lui était une récompense pour mon corps et mon âme. Il faisait preuve d'une merveilleuse délicatesse envers moi et je savais qu'il prenait sur lui pour que nous restions raisonnables. De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie d'aller trop vite en besogne. Au contraire, je souhaitais profiter de chaque instant, étirer le temps pour vivre la moindre seconde comme une éternité d'appréciables ressentis.

Derek acceptait, il donnait, se révélait et j'eus le sentiment que nous étions enfin ce que nous devions être : un couple. S'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments par les mots, je sentis toute leurs forces dans les voluptueux attouchements que nous échangeâmes ce soir-là. Comme il fut agréable de le deviner, de comprendre l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait contenu tout ce temps pour se contraindre à la retenue. Je découvris qu'il ne m'avait pas résisté simplement parce qu'il avait peur d'aimer à nouveau, mais parce qu'il était si généreux de lui-même qu'il était capable de s'oublier totalement pour l'autre. Heureusement, j'avais la même compulsion en ce qui le concernait.

Je souhaitai le préserver, lui apporter la preuve que je lui étais entièrement dévoué, lui exprimer toute la prodigalité de mon affection. Je voulais qu'il se sente rassuré, qu'il n'ait plus jamais peur d'être sentimentalement utilisé, lui manifester toute la gratuité de l'amour qu'il m'inspirait. Je ne le désirais pas pour me satisfaire de ce qu'il pouvait m'apporter, je poursuivais simplement l'espoir d'être une source d'apaisement. Il m'avait tant appris. A son contact j'étais devenu meilleur et je nourrissais le vœu de parvenir à ce que cet engagement devienne mutuel. Et il se libéra, il me montra que mon adoration à son endroit était réciproque. Nous pouvions nous émuler et dépasser nos doutes, nous pouvions guérir et évoluer, ensemble.

Nos êtres dialoguèrent, nos gestes devinrent attentionnés et précieux. Nous ne fîmes pas de folies de nos corps, nous contentant de subtiles caresses, de chaleureux câlins, de doucereuses cajoleries. Nos baisers mouillés étaient langoureux et nous nous arrêtions souvent pour nous observer, sourire, nous laisser aller à toutes sortes d'émotions simples et libératrices. Nous nous découvrîmes sensibles et attentifs, tendres et joueurs, complices et complémentaires. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu donner une définition claire du bonheur avant l'avènement de cette merveilleuse soirée.

Nous nous endormîmes l'un contre l'autre et ce fut comme si toutes nos craintes s'atténuaient parce que nous étions ensemble. J'avais tant soupiré après ce besoin de revivre cette sécurité que m'offraient les bras de Derek, et mon obstination nous avait permis de nous retrouver, enfin. Ce loup-garou grincheux que j'avais rencontré était en fait comme moi, un indécrottable romantique. Nous avions tout deux cette dangereuse propension à exercer nos choix à travers le cristal de nos nobles sentiments. Nous faisions de nos débordements de tendresse, des dérapages existentiels, des entorses affectives qui justifiaient nos excès d'amour. Et nous dûmes rendre des comptes bien plus rapidement que nous ne l'aurions voulu.

Cette nuit-là, mon père rentra de sa permanence plus tôt que prévu. Cela aurait pu ne rien signifier pour Derek et moi, sauf que le shérif était dans une phase nostalgique de son existence et qu'il décida qu'il voulait voir son fils dormir avant d'aller retrouver à son tour, les bras de Morphée. Il éclaira certainement le couloir pour pourvoir m'observer et il constata que je n'étais pas seul. Le mouvement de la porte qui se ferma rapidement réveilla mon loup-garou de compagnon qui sursauta et cela finit par me sortir du sommeil à mon tour. Embrumé de songes, je lui demandai ce qui se passait. Il me fit savoir qu'il croyait que le shérif nous avait vus dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qu'il venait de sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

Je décidai de me lever pour voir si c'était vrai et quand je sortis de ma piaule, j'entendis que mon père se servait un remontant en bas. Je sus que Derek et moi n'échapperions pas à la confrontation avec l'autorité paternelle et après une concertation rapide nous descendîmes, penauds, rejoindre le shérif qui était assis derrière la table de la cuisine. Il fit négligemment tournoyer le liquide ambré dans son verre et leva la tête pour nous fustiger de son regard gris. Je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer l'expression qu'il nous destina. Il nous considéra tour à tour et soupira avant de boire une lampée d'alcool.

― Nous ne faisions rien de répréhensible, dis-je, mal à l'aise, tandis que Derek restait stoïque à mes côtés.

Mon seul et unique parent releva la tête avant de soupirer. Il m'apparut subitement plus âgé ainsi éclairé par la lumière orangée de notre coin-repas.

― Je savais que ça arriverait, mais j'espérais que ça mettrait plus de temps.

Mon père exprima un dépit qui me blessa instantanément. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et si j'eus envie de crier, mais aucune protestation ne put sortir. Derek posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule et à ma grande surprise, c'est lui qui prit la parole. Il s'avança et lorsque j'évaluai les attitudes de mon père, je saisis qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'orphelin soit assez assuré pour prendre les devants.

― J'aime Stiles, je ne ferais rien qui pourrait le compromettre, jamais, dit-il avec une force de conviction qui percuta mon cœur pour l'enrober d'espérance.

Dans son uniforme de représentant de la loi, l'homme qui m'élevait acquiesça sans pour autant montrer un quelconque refus ou la moindre acceptation. La neutralité de son attitude m'agaça et j'intervins à mon tour.

― On n'a rien fait de mal, on c'est juste embrassé et on a dormi ensemble, d'ailleurs on était habillé. Tu sais depuis plusieurs mois que je suis amoureux de Derek, je comprends pas que tu réagisses comme ça.

Je me montrai gratuitement provocateur, mais je ne voulais pas que mon parent fasse preuve de cette forme de déception à demi voilée. Il leva un sourcil et son expression devint immédiatement plus sévère.

― Fils, t'as quinze ans.

― Toujours la même rengaine. Dans trois mois j'en aurais seize et de toute façon tu dis ça juste parce que j'aime un gars. Tu m'aurais découvert ce soir dans les bras d'une femme, t'aurais été content, peut-être même que t'aurais été fier de ton garçon qui devenait un homme. T'en aurais rien eu à battre qu'elle soit plus âgée que moi. Et ne me dis pas que je me fais des idées, je sais que j'ai raison.

― Stiles, ton père n'est pas notre ennemi, me dit Derek d'un ton apaisant.

J'eus subitement envie d'étrangler mon compagnon lupin sachant qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'user de la carte : « ton père », pour justifier le fait que nous ne nous mettions pas en couple. Je le fusillai du regard avant de détourner mon attention de lui et constater le timide sourire au coin des lèvres de mon parent.

― Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça ni comment me comporter face au problème que ça me pose. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes du même sexe, je n'ai rien contre…

J'interrompis mon père dans son élan et imposait mon obstination à nous défendre.

― Mais…

― J'ai l'impression que tu grandis trop vite, que je n'ai rien vu passer et… j'aimerais tellement que tu restes mon petit garçon hyperactif qui se soucie seulement de ce qu'il va faire demain. Je comprends ce qui te plait en Derek, il est bien fait de sa personne, mature et raisonné, il te calme par sa simple présence. Mais je suis le shérif de cette ville, je ne peux pas créditer cette relation illégale, dit-il avant de prendre une lampée d'alcool.

La consternation m'atteignit sans que je ne m'y attende. Je me retrouvai désarmé par mon propre désabusement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon père transformait notre discussion en une entrevue juridique. Cela m'apparut être une lâcheté de sa part et au vu de ma réaction, il dut s'apercevoir qu'il m'avait déçu en se planquant derrière sa fonction pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ces sentiments de parent. Derek s'assit en face de lui et le regarda intensément. J'eus subitement peur de ce qui allait suivre.

― Si vous nous interdisez de nous aimer, vous blesserez votre fils. A vous de voir si vous préférez appliquer strictement la loi ou vous mettre à dos votre unique enfant. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous menacer, mais pour mettre en perspective ce qui pourrait arriver. En ce qui me concerne et même si j'ai longtemps hésité, mon choix est arrêté. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Alors vous pouvez sortir vos menottes et m'emmener tout de suite au poste, parce que je souhaite être le compagnon de Stiles. C'est lui qui donne du sens à ma vie. Il est désormais ma famille et j'espérais que vous l'étiez devenu aussi.

Mon amoureux se montra fort de sa délicatesse et sa manière d'exposer ses arguments était autant déterminée que respectueuse. Je vis le trouble s'installer dans les yeux clairs de mon papa. Derek l'avait désarçonné avec l'expression de son sincère engagement envers moi. De mon côté, j'en fus également chamboulé.

― Que me cachez-vous tous les deux, répondit mon père qui avait perdu de sa prestance naturelle.

― Beaucoup de choses Noah, à commencer par le monde auquel j'appartiens.

Aux mots de Derek, la panique me submergea et je me retrouvai à m'avancer précipitamment vers la petite table pour m'interposer.

― Non, ne lui dit pas… pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Ça fait trop de choses à assimiler en même temps.

Mon compagnon posa ses mains sur les miennes et ses iris verdoyants s'illuminèrent d'un éclat assuré.

― Stiles, nous avons trop attendu pour lui dire la vérité. Ton père a le droit de savoir. Qu'est-ce que ça changera qu'il l'apprenne maintenant ou après ?

― Les garçons, j'espère que vous allez m'expliquer parce que là, j'ai l'impression que je vais finir par sérieusement m'énerver, menaça Noah qui était soudainement devenu blême.

Perturbé, je fermai les yeux et m'assis à côté de Derek qui commença à raconter l'histoire de sa famille. Il parla de la lycanthropie et déballa absolument tout, de ce qui était arrivé à Scott jusqu'aux chasseurs du clan Argent, en passant par le fait que le vétérinaire Allan Deaton était en réalité un druide. Je vis mon père se décomposer progressivement dans l'incrédulité. Il était sans voix, partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle de nous hurler dessus pour avoir essayé de le prendre pour un con. Jusqu'à ce que Derek lui fasse la démonstration de sa transformation.

Là, l'homme face à nous se recula si vivement de la table qu'il faillit tomber se son siège. Dans un pur réflexe d'autodéfense, le shérif dégaina son flingue et le pointa en direction de mon amoureux. Je me mis à crier, mais il ne m'entendit pas et il fallut que je me place devant Derek, dans le viseur de mon père, pour qu'il baisse son arme et daigne reprendre ses esprits. Il était secoué et ne parvenait manifestement pas à croire ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Il me regarda comme si j'étais un pauvre fou et un dégoût révoltant figea son expression dans l'intolérable.

― Papa, arrête ça, s'il te plait pose ton pistolet.

Je sanglotais presque tant la réaction de mon père m'effrayai. Fébrile et incertain, je m'avançai vers mon lui. Il était sonné, avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

― Derek est mon compagnon d'âme, si… si tu lui fais du mal, tu m'en feras énormément aussi. Lui et moi sommes liés par une magie ancestrale. S'il meurt, je meurs. Tu comprends papa ? Ce que je partage avec, ce n'est pas une amourette de jeune, je lui suis destiné. Papa, ce n'est pas un caprice, je t'en prie, c'est la vérité. Derek a toujours été un loup-garou, il n'a pas changé parce que tu le sais, il est nait ainsi. Et quoi que tu comptes faire par la suite, il faut que tu saches que je lui resterais fidèle.

Mes mots sortirent d'eux même, abîmés par la peur, rendus frangibles d'émotions.

― Je veux que Derek sorte de cette maison. Ne touche pas mon gamin ! cria mon père lorsque la main de mon amoureux s'attarda sur mon épaule.

Je me mis à pleurer sourdement et observai l'alpha de mon cœur s'enfuir de mon domicile. La suite est un peu floue dans mon esprit, je sais seulement qu'il fut difficile de converser sainement avec mon parent qui était dans un lamentable état de nervosité. Il m'empêcha de me justifier un nombre incalculable de fois et commença à faire les liens entre ce qu'il avait découvert ce soir et le comportement que j'avais eu ces derniers mois. Il se sentit trahis et il conclut à juste raison que je m'étais servis de lui. Sa désillusion s'avéra douloureuse pour nous deux, mais je lui mis dans le creux de la main que grâce à mes manœuvres, il avait résolu trois enquêtes dont deux qui s'empoussiéraient dans les affaires non-classées. En termes de résultats, il s'agissait là de sa plus performante année en tant que shérif. S'il le vécu mal, il ne put rien répondre à cela.

Enfin, quand le jour commença à se lever, nous partîmes chacun de notre côté pour nous coucher. Mon père me fit savoir que cette discussion n'était pas close, mais qu'il lui était nécessaire de prendre du recul pour réfléchir à tout ça. Quand je m'allongeai dans mon lit, je consultai mes messages téléphoniques et vis que Derek m'avait envoyé plusieurs missives dans lesquelles il me rassurait et me faisait savoir qu'il ne regrettait rien. Cela me soulagea et me permit de trouver le sommeil en dépit de tout le stress que cette nuit m'avait causé.

Je me réveillai vers onze heures du matin et me sentis totalement démoralisé. Je ne savais pas comment arrangé les choses et peu avant l'après-midi, je convoquai Scott et Allan Deaton chez moi. Il était impératif qu'ils persuadent mon père, qu'ils lui expliquent ce que nous étions. Le shérif et moi avions pris un petit déjeuner sobre et silencieux. Je ne savais plus comment revenir vers lui sans qu'il ne se sente complètement abuser par ce que je pourrais lui dire. L'atmosphère au sein de notre maisonnée était lourde de reproches inexprimés et ça devint juste insupportable. Nous ne regardions dans le blanc des yeux sans que cela ne change quoi que ce soit à nos ressentiments respectifs.

Je finis par lui annoncer que mon meilleur ami et son employeur viendrait nous rendre visite pour discuter avec lui. J'espérai qu'il poserait toutes les questions qu'il laissait en suspens par peur de découvrir toute l'ampleur de cette réalité qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à cette nuit. Il ne me répondit rien, se contentant d'hausser les épaules dans un mouvement désinvolte qui m'agaça prodigieusement. Comment mon père pouvait-il se montrer aussi peu enclin à comprendre ? Je ne le reconnaissais pas.

Je lui en voulais parce que s'il s'était vraiment intéressé à ce qui m'arrivait, il aurait découvert tout ça bien plus tôt et n'aurait pas eu à souffrir la révélation de ce pan secret de ma vie. Il était blessé par mes silences et mon manque de sincérité, mais il n'avait rien fait pour que je me confie à lui. Je me rendis compte que s'il avait accepté la présence de Derek dans ma vie, c'était parce qu'il était rassuré que quelqu'un de confiance veille sur moi durant ses longues absences. Faire ce constat me mortifia. Tout shérif qu'il était, Noah Stilinski était injuste et bien moins droit dans ses bottes qu'il ne souhaitait le laisser paraître.

Enfin, j'étais en colère contre mon père et il me fallait admettre qu'il avait également des raisons de m'en vouloir. Je l'avais manipulé pour servir les desseins de la meute, et je n'avais eu aucun scrupule à me servir de sa position de shérif pour paralyser nos ennemis, le mettant subtilement sur la brèche de leurs multiples activités illicites. Certes, cela servirait très certainement sa carrière de policier, démontrant à toute la communauté son efficacité pour faire régner l'ordre, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que j'avais été sournois et calculateur. A cause de cela, j'étais partagé entre culpabilité et colère.

Quand Scott et le Docteur Deaton arrivèrent à notre domicile, je n'étais pas parvenu à faire en sorte que mon père s'ouvre au dialogue. Une bière à la main, il ruminait dans le canapé, perdu dans des dilemmes connus de lui seul. Dès qu'ils entrèrent chez nous, mon frérot et le druide sentirent que l'ambiance était des plus lourdes et tous deux m'observèrent sans savoir quoi dire ou faire pour apaiser l'instant. Je les accueillis sans cérémonie et leur proposai de commencer tout de suite. Je les conduisis dans le salon et repartis vers la cuisine pour leur préparer des rafraichissements.

Lorsque je revins, Scott avait commencé à raconter sa version de ce qui lui était arrivé, le rôle que Derek et moi avions joué dans le fait qu'il parvienne à se prendre en main et ainsi assumer ce qu'il était devenu. Mon père ne lui posa aucune question, ne l'interrompit pas. Il se contenta de jouer sur le malaise qu'il instillait en se montrant si fermé que plus personne ne savait comment se comporter en sa présence. J'eus envie de le baffer, de lui crier dessus, de le secouer, mais la seule chose que je parvins à faire, c'est à pleurer comme un gamin dépassé par les événements. Quand je n'en pus plus, je me levai et regardai mon père droit dans les yeux.

― Ce qu'on fait ne sert strictement à rien. En fait, t'en as rien à battre de ce qu'on te raconte, t'es juste blessé parce qu'on t'as pas inclus dans ce qui nous arrivait. Vu le résultat maintenant que tu sais, je comprends pourquoi j'ai été aussi réservé à ce propos. Si c'est pour subir ton silence borné, je préfère qu'on s'arrête là. On aura beau t'apporter toute les preuves de notre bonne foi, tu as décidé qu'on était coupable. Comment je pouvais te dire tout ça Papa ?

J'exprimais mes états d'âme avec un découragement palpable et vu l'homme devant moi se renfrogner dans sa colère.

― Tu as choisi le camp de Derek Hale, tu as joué contre moi dans cette histoire. Ta trahison est totale ! enragea-t-il.

― Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai fait en sorte que les répercussions soient le moins graves pour tous ceux que j'aime ! criais-je à mon tour.

― Monsieur le shérif, si votre fils a commis un délit, c'est de faire de son romantisme le centre de ses décisions. Sa délicatesse sentimentale a été tout à son honneur dans cette histoire. Il n'avait pas le choix, son avenir était en jeu, intervint l'émissaire. Derek Hale est son promis. Cela dépasse de loin le simple cadre d'une relation normale entre deux humains lambda. Un lien profond et instinctif les unis. Si cette connexion venait à être blessée ou brisée, les conséquences pourrait s'avérer dramatiques, voir fatales. Pour son jeune âge, Stiles a fait preuve d'une formidable aptitude à résoudre les intrigues qui risquaient de détruire Scott, Derek et vous-même.

Allan parla posément, mais il sembla que mon père n'était vraiment pas d'humeur conciliante. Il se leva et s'approcha de l'homme noir comme s'il allait l'agresser. Le vétérinaire ne recula pas et se caréna dans son sérieux.

― Qu'avez-vous été mettre dans la tête de mon gamin ? Comment un adulte peut entretenir ce genre de croyance dans l'esprit d'adolescents fragiles et manipulables à souhait, postillonna le shérif.

Il m'insupportait, sa fermeture aux vérités que nous tentions de lui faire admettre me mettait en rogne et je bouillai sur place. Scott agrippa mon bras pour me faire savoir qu'il me soutenait et notre échange de regards me permit de ne pas envenimer la situation.

― Je ne connais Stiles que depuis quelques semaines, il a rencontré son âme sœur bien avant. Je n'ai fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Vous devez comprendre que vous ne pourrez pas entraver ce qui les joint l'un à l'autre sans mettre leurs vies en danger. Vous avez d'ailleurs de la chance que le fils Hale vous respecte. Un loup-garou moins responsable aurait très certainement tenté de vous éliminer. Se mettre en un lycanthrope et son compagnon, c'est s'exposer à de violentes répercussions, insista le druide qui restait calme et pondéré.

Mon père se détourna de lui et rumina en tournant en rond devant nous. Puis il s'arrêta et me fustigea du regard avant de reprendre la parole.

― Je ne veux pas que tu fasses parti de ce monde instable et menaçant. Tu t'es mis en danger gratuitement Stiles, t'as joué ta vie dans cette histoire en côtoyant des tueurs et des psychopathes.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et dépité, je répondis :

― Il n'est pas question de ce que tu veux Papa. Même si Scott n'était jamais devenu un lycanthrope, j'aurais fini par découvrir l'existence du surnaturel puisque je suis relié à la naissance de Derek.

― Dans ce cas, je souhaite en être.

La détermination qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de mon père me déstabilisa et je me retrouvai à observer nos invités. Comprenaient-ils la même chose que moi ? A les voir écarquiller les yeux, je saisis qu'ils étaient autant surpris de leurs côtés.

― Attend, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

― Je ne peux pas te protéger si je ne fais pas parti de ton monde, alors je veux en être. Scott, mord moi ou je ne sais pas comment ça se passe, mais je dois devenir un loup-garou aussi.

Noah Stilinski était un homme bien plus insolite que tout ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer à son sujet. Ses silences avaient cachés davantage que ce que je croyais avoir compris de mes déductions émotionnelles. Les mots de mon père me figèrent sur place et j'eus l'impression d'avoir totalement boguer.

― Vous ne savez pas ce que cela implique, shérif. Ce n'est pas une décision qu'on prend sur un coup de tête, intervint Allan. Vous pouvez mourir dans le processus. Un adolescent est souvent plus armé pour y survivre en raison de sa dynamique vitale. Si vous souhaitez réellement protéger votre fils, ne prenez pas le risque d'en faire un orphelin.

Les propos du druide eurent un impact immédiat sur le comportement de mon père qui se posa pour réfléchir. Il reprit la parole et son sérieux me bouleversa.

― Je souhaite savoir ce que vous faites, intégrez-moi dans vos secrets, dans votre… meute. Les événements que vous me décrivez sont des sources de dangers potentiels pour la population. Et vue ma position dans la ville, je peux être votre meilleur bouclier. De toute façon, Stiles m'a déjà attribué ce rôle, alors autant que je sois pleinement conscient de ce pour quoi j'agis.

― Ce n'est pas le Docteur Deaton qui dirige la meute, c'est Derek. C'est à lui que revient la décision de t'intégrer ou non, intervins-je, calmé.

Mon Papa me regarda avec cet éclat troublé dans ces iris perçants. Je compris qu'il était en train de faire tomber ces certitudes, qu'il s'obligeait à admettre et allait déposer les armes. Le voir dans cet état me pinça le cœur. J'eus la sensation qu'il blessait sa fierté dans l'acceptation et c'était comme si j'étais responsable de son abdication. Je dus me montrer fragile pour qu'il se redresse ainsi dans la foulée et me dévoile une détermination nouvelle.

― Appelle ton compagnon, fils, nous avons à parler.

A partir de ce moment, les événements prirent une tournure totalement inattendue. Mon père et moi nous réconciliâmes et même si cela lui fut gênant dans un premier temps, il intégra officiellement notre meute. Malgré lui, il accepta que Derek fasse pleinement partie de nos vies et cela nous fit un bien fou. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'insister sur le fait que nous ne devions pas nous afficher en dehors, tant que mon âge serait légalement problématique. Ainsi, nous devinrent une nouvelle famille, et nos liens se resserrèrent au travers du besoin de garder la paix sur le territoire que nous occupions. C'est d'ailleurs durant cette période que la mère de Scott finit par rejoindre notre clan d'insolites.

Ce fut un été étrange où nous apprîmes à vivre selon d'autres habitudes, où les relations se redessinèrent pour prendre des formes inédites et pourtant réconfortantes. Derek et moi étions très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Nous nous découvrions avec un respect magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu le loup-garou adopté un comportement si paisible. Lui et moi n'étions pas dans la démonstration affective permanente, pourtant il y avait tous ces gestes tendres dont nous ne pouvions plus nous passer. Si dans les premiers temps cela s'avéra gênant du point de vue de mon père, il finit par s'attendrir de constater comment notre liaison évoluait.

Un soir d'orage alors que nous étions seulement tous deux, Derek finit par me faire l'amour. Même si je me montrai maladroit et inexpérimenté, ce fut un moment magique entre nous, l'aboutissement de tellement de rêves informulés. Mon loup se révéla être un amant d'une formidable prévenance, et nous avions tant envie de ne faire qu'un que cela rendu secondaire toutes les gaucheries qui dessinent les première fois. Derek effaça toutes les sensations sordides qui m'avaient hanté quand j'avais perdu ma virginité, pour les remplacer par un concert de généreuses voluptés. Il m'apprit à prendre confiance en moi et je parvins à le contenter, le combler de plaisir. Etre capable de faire naître ça en lui me bouleversa et je sus que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de satisfaire ses désirs, ses besoins.

Enfin, tout changea pour un mieux qui ressemblait au bonheur. Ce n'était pas parfait et dès la rentrée, notre meute due faire face à de nouvelles menaces. Mais ce qui nous reliait les uns aux autres était puissant. Nous eûmes un nombre incalculable d'aventures, nous connûmes des moments tendus et parfois dramatiques, mais nous restâmes soudés. Notre meute gagna de nouveaux membres et je finis par demander à Derek de faire de moi un lycanthrope. Il n'accepta pas tout de suite mais cela finit par arriver. Il me mordit alors que nous partagions un orgasme et notre lien de compagnons d'âmes se renforça pour devenir ce qui allait nous définir le reste de nos vies. Aujourd'hui, lui et moi sommes mariés et nous avons reconstruit le manoir Hale. Nous régnons discrètement sur les terres de ses ancêtres avec l'aide et le soutien de nos parents et amis.

 **FIN**


End file.
